Seasons Call
by Darklight25833
Summary: Jaiden Swan looks like a normal 19 year old girl,but behind those cute eyes are a past that will bring her closer to her sister.So When She goes to help her little sister Bella with her boy troubles will she get more than she wished for? Paul/Oc
1. The Past Of Jaiden Swan

Chapter 1-Meet Jaiden Suwan

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. What I was running away from I didn't know I was just fallowing my instincts.

I could here my heart beat in my ears and I wished we never left Forks to live here in Arizona, And that I would make it home and away from the scary people.

I let out a yelp as I skited to a halt here in front of me was two people from before, A women with long fire red hair and bright red eyes.

The man had a bald head and a grin that was like a cat eating a bird, My stomach gave a lurch as the women let out a crackle of a giggle.

"You are perfect my dear! Do you want to be a vampire?"She asked as she took a step to me. I shook my head no as i backed away.

"Your crazy"I said shaking as I watched the big man disappear than his arms shot out behind me and grabbed me, His cold hands leaving bruises.

I cried out as The women smirked "Now that you know the truth...Do you want to become one of us?"she hissed I could tell she was loosing her calm persona as she took a step to me.

Her red hair was whipping around in the wind as I felt my whole body shake. "N...No"I said meekly as she let out a wicked laugh and flash up to me "To bad"She said as she grabbed me.

The man giggled like a little boy in a candy shop "Camilla let me"He said as the women nodded and gabbed my already bruised arm.

She bit in as the big man bit into my shoulder I let out a scream as I felt a burning sensation in my shoulder and in my wrist.

"Let go you fool!"Camila hissed as I felt out of the big mans arms and hit the ground with a thump. My body was on fire and it hurt so bad my poor 6 year old body could take.

"You will be happy my dear"She said as she rubbed my hair. I let out another scream my body arched as the fire got worse.

All I heard was the screams of Camila and the big man and then Darkness consumed me as the fire started to die down...Did I die?...

_**Other POV-**_

Carlisle and Emmett was just passing through Arizona with the rest of the family but they decided to stop by a small buliding when they heard a girls screams.

When they got in there they saw two vampires standing over a small girl around 6, She had long brown hair and her small face curled in pain.

Emmett let out a growl, his hands clinched and unclenched this was the last thing he needed to see after getting in another argument with Rosealie about kids.

Carlisle's face curled in a small disgusted look and he took a step forward the women turned around and smirked "Ah Hello friends"She said her voice never quivered at all.

"Why are you changing this girl"Asked Emmett his voice was ruff and had little emotion, Not like him at all.

Camila laughed " I need a little servant and I liked her so I am changing her"She said as she picked her finger nails that held the girls skin under it.

The little girl cried out again, And Emmett was getting tired of this vampire. "Camila"Said a young voice as Emmett and Carlisle turned around to see Jane her red eyes glared at Camila and Camila started to scream.

"How dare you!"She said her voice was cold and deadly, The big man started to lunged at Jane but was stopped by her brother who ripped him to shreds.

Carlisle flashed over to the small girl and listen for a heart beat and found a very faint one beating "We Might be able to stop the change"He said as Jane finished off Camila.

Emmett nodded as he looked over to Jane who controlled this girls fate "What are you waiting for"She said as her eyes glittered impatiently.

Carlisle nodded "We need to suck out the venom"He said as Emmett gulped, His eyes where full of worry but also certainty.

Both of the vampire grabbed the places that the girl was bit and extracted the venom. Each of the vampires had trouble with pulling away but they managed to extract all of the Venom.

The young girl screams stopped and her heart slowed as she fell into a deep sleep. "Hmp"Said Jane as she walked away and her bother fallowed silently.

Emmet watched as them and silently hoped this girl was going to make it and also why Jane didn't kill the young girl than it hit him...

This young girl is around Jane's age of when she was changed.

"Lets get her back to the house"Said Carlisle as he lifted the young girl and both of the men took her to the house where she would spend four long months recovering.


	2. Recovery

Chapter 2-

When I woke up I found myself relived that I wasen't a vampire but I did have the ability to walk through solid objects, I had to spend four months with the cullens before I could control my gifts.

I love the cullens and they loved me especily Emmet and Rosalie who was like a mother to me and helped a lot with my home sickness,

Jasper was like a bother like Alice, Jasper and the rest of them never had a big problem with my blood cause Carlisle said the venom changed the smell or something.

Esme and Carlisle was so nice to me and also stitched me up when I would walk into the wall and never go through. Esme kept me fed and I would always look foreward to her meals after Emmetts training.

Edward was soo...Annoying how he could read my mind but also was like my closest friend.

But after the four months I had to go home and I felt like I was loosing my new family...

"Do I have to go home?"I asked as I looked up at Esme her face was coated in concern "Yes you must Jaiden"She said softly as she smiled but her eyes never left the worried look.

I heard footsteps get closer as I felt my body relax and feel more calmer "Jasper"I said as he let out a laugh "I had to Jaiden I could feel you flip out from the woods"He said as I saw Alice Hug Him from behind.

Everyone was here except Rosealie and Emmet, I felt sad as Carlisle Smiled and got off the phone with my mother who was flipping out over my disappearance.

"I would go look for them"Said Edward as he looked to the stairs, I nodded and walked past him and up the long stair case.

When i got to there room I walked in and saw Rosealie and Emmett looking at each other, I knew they heard me as I walked to them

"I am leaving"I said as I secretly hoped that they would talk to me and make me feel better. "I know Jaida" Said Rosealie who called me Jaida cause to sounded more girly than Jaiden.

Rosealie walked over to her closet and pulled out a small bag and a small gift wrapped in a black paper. "We got this for your goodbye gift."Said Emmett his voice was low and unhappy.

I smiled as I grabbed the black square and sat on the bed and opened the gift and let out a gasp it was a small photo of all of the Cullens and me in Emmetts arms, The frame had gold trim and emeralds encrusted in the tips.

"Thank you Emmett"I said as I gove him a hug he laughed and hugged back "Glad you like it Jaida"He said Rosealie handed me a blue bag.

I took it and pulled out a black box it was small and was made out of a soft material, "Open it"she said her voice was soft and kind, she only used this voice with me or Emmett.

I opened the small black box and saw a sliver locker with the Cullens crest on it and on the back it said ' Forever part of the family' on it and when I opened it I saw two picture of Me and emmett and Me and Rosealie.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek "T..Thank you"I said as i held back tears, I was going to miss them so much "We are going to miss you Jaida"Said Rosealie as she gave me a hug.

I hugged her back as I relaxed in her arms "It is time to go Jaiden"Said Carlisle as he broke me and Rosealie apart. I sighed and nodded and gave everyone a hug.

When I hugged Edward he laughed "Calm down we won't forget you"He said as he ruffled my hair.

I gave Rosealie and Emmett two longer huggs and left with Carlisle, On the way to my house I was looking out the window when I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder "It will be okay Jaiden"Carlisle said as he pulled into my driveway.

My mother yanked open the door and ran to the car at the last second turning around and motioning for my younger sister Bella to come on.

"Wiil I ever see you again?"I asked as Carlisle looked at my mother and gave a wave " Maybe Jaiden, I am sure Rosalie and Emmett will want too"He said as I was yanked out of the car by my mother who was crying and telling me how much she missed me.

Carlisle left after Geting several thank yous from my mother, My sister Bella kept to me like a leech...

I soon grew up.. I was 19 years of age and still wonder when I will get a knock on my door or a phone call from my Cullen family but I knew they never forgot my birthday.

They would send me gifts and cards but I never saw none of them, I would keep all of it a secret to my Mother and Sister and I would keep on with the lie of why I had disappeared.

Bella Moved back to Forks and I had to watch as my sister flown away and I felt so envious of her, But I kept that back and stayed in Jacksonville with my mother and her new boyfriend.

I would work and hope that Bella was okay, I was upset to hear of her falling down stairs and I was angry at this Edward for letting her get so upset in the first place.

I didn't see her tho I ended up having to watch the house while my mother was gone. I was able to talk to her and she was dooing okay than like clock work the phone call stopped and I soon grew worried and called my father.

I found out that this Edward left her and she was screaming in her sleep and Dad was at the end of his wits So I volunteered to stay in Forks and look after Bella...

So here I am looking out of the plane window and wondering if I will be able to help my Sister with this boy issue.


	3. Forks

Chapter 3-

I walked off of the plane and looked around and saw my father who had grown older since seeing him last "Hey daddy"I said as I gave him a hug.

He hugged back awkwardly and took a step back "how was your flight?"He asked as we walked out of Port Angeles Airport, I rubbed my eyes as the bright lights hit them.

"It was good only a littler turbulence"I said We walked to his patrol car and I got into the front and he got into the drivers seat."So where is Bella?"I asked as Charlie started the car and pulled out of the parking place.

"At Jacobs, You remember Billy Black don't yeah?"He asked as The memory of a man with long black hair and eyes that held such an intense gaze.

"Yeah I do"I said as I wondered if I should have let nature run its course instead of coming up here. It was a long drive but we ended up going to La push instead.

"Hey Charlie!"Said a voice belonging to Billy he had very few grays and his face had wrinkles. "Hey"Said Charlie as he got out of the car and I fallowed my body give a slight wine.

"Wow so this is Jaiden she had grown...Do ya remember me?"Billy asked his face turned in a smile and I smailed back "Of course"I said as I seen Bella handing a pizza guy some money.

She was thin and her hair had lost the shine it had and she was very pale "Go"Said Billy as he noticed Bella to I smiled and walked away from the men who where acting like two year olds.

I smiled as I pushed open the door and saw a man leaning over a motorcycle and Bella quickly looking up with pizza in her mouth "Hey Bella"I said as the man let out a cuss word and held his hand as he looked at me.

He had long black hair and a strong jaw line his eyes where a dark brown "H...Hey Jaiden"She said a small blush found her cheeks but even that was paler.

"Hey you going to give me a slice"I said as I laughed at the man who had a dark blush "Who is this?"I asked Bella smiled "Jacob black"She said her voice went light when she talked about him.

Maybe I wasn't needed she was getting over that Edward by being with Jacob,"No way!"I said as I looked at the Jacob who looked like a man instead of a boy!

"Yeah..."He said awkwardly as he just looked back down at the motorcycle."You have grown up Jacob"I said as I grabbed a pice of pizza and started to eat.

"Why are you here in Forks?"Asked Bella as Jacob snorted "She is in La push bella"He said as we laughed, I soon recovered and sat down on an old tire

"I decided I needed to see you Bella, I never saw you in the hospital"I said as I notice Bella wince and grab her arm.

Jacobs looked slightly angry so I decided to drop it. I played with my locket as I watched Jacob work on the motorcycle and Bella Hand in the things he needed "So why motorcycles?"I asked as Bella looked away from me.

"I wanted to learn how to ride one"She said softly, I could feel that there was more by who was I to pry"What is that?"Asked Jacob as he gabbed my locket that was still firmly around my neck.

"A Locket"i answered as bella sighed "It was what was given to her by the man who saved her"She said as I nodded as I looked down my locket falling out of Jacobs firm grasp.

"Why?"He asked I sighed as I conjured of another white lie about what happen "I was attacked and a man saved me"I said as Bella got up and walked over to the red beat up truck.

Jacob nodded and looked back at me "You are here for Bella aren't you"He said suddenly becoming serious, "Yes Charlie is worry and so am I"I said as Jacob nodded "She has been like this for months it has been hard on Charlie"He said as I agreed.

We spent the rest of the day playing around with the motorcycles and hanging out it was fun and almost made me wish I never left the Cullens.

_**Chapter 4- Night Terrors**_

I sighed as I got out of Bellas truck with her fallowing me inside "I am happy to see you Jaiden"Bella said softly as she unlocked the door.

"Good, I feel sorry for Charlie about that boy"I said as I overherd Billy and Him talking about the boy who went missing.

Bella stiffened and had a look of fear but it soon disapeard "Yeah"She said as she walked up the stairs and into her room. I was staying on the couch and I didn't mind I only wanted to had Bella back to the real Bella.

I sighd as I sat my stuff on the opposite chair and pulled from a secret compartment the picture of me and my family. I smiled just like the first time I got it from Emmett.

It made me relax seeing Rosalie and Emmett with me smiling, I heard bella come down the stairs and I quickly put the photo back and zipped my bag.

I looked up as I saw Bella grab a glass of water and start to climb back up the stairs, She was so thin it was scary to me.

"I am home"Said Charlie as he rubbed his eyes and looked at me, I sighed and got up from the couch "You will find this kid"I said as I patted my fathers shoulder,

He let out a sigh , I jumped as I heard bella scream like her body was on fire or something. I ran up the stairs and phased through the door to her room.

I place my hand on her shoulder "Bella"i said as she jolted awake and sat up. "E...Edward?"she asked, I winced as she finally stopped being groggy "Hey you had a bad dream?"I asked.

She shutterd and sighed "Y...yeah"She said slowly, It looked like she was trying to find the right word as she went on "I...I was in the woods and H...He left me alone"She said slowly.

I sighed again as gave my little sister a big hug, It broke my heart that she was in so much pain over one teenage boy.

"It will be okay Bells I promise"I said as I made a vow to get her over this boy or hunt him down and rip out his heart and give it to her as a gift.

Once she was alseep I got up off of the bed and stretched I could here my back pop as I brought my hands down and phased back through the door.

I was going to be on bella watch but I had to make sure that Charlie didn't see me Phase through a door. I got on to the couch and felt my body slowly fall asleep.


	4. Night Terrors

Chapter 4- Night Terrors

I sighed as I got out of Bellas truck with her fallowing me inside "I am happy to see you Jaiden"Bella said softly as she unlocked the door.

"Good, I feel sorry for Charlie about that boy"I said as I overherd Billy and Him talking about the boy who went missing.

Bella stiffened and had a look of fear but it soon disapeard "Yeah"She said as she walked up the stairs and into her room. I was staying on the couch and I didn't mind I only wanted to had Bella back to the real Bella.

I sighd as I sat my stuff on the opposite chair and pulled from a secret compartment the picture of me and my family. I smiled just like the first time I got it from Emmett.

It made me relax seeing Rosalie and Emmett with me smiling, I heard bella come down the stairs and I quickly put the photo back and zipped my bag.

I looked up as I saw Bella grab a glass of water and start to climb back up the stairs, She was so thin it was scary to me.

"I am home"Said Charlie as he rubbed his eyes and looked at me, I sighed and got up from the couch "You will find this kid"I said as I patted my fathers shoulder,

He let out a sigh , I jumped as I heard bella scream like her body was on fire or something. I ran up the stairs and phased through the door to her room.

I place my hand on her shoulder "Bella"i said as she jolted awake and sat up. "E...Edward?"she asked, I winced as she finally stopped being groggy "Hey you had a bad dream?"I asked.

She shutterd and sighed "Y...yeah"She said slowly, It looked like she was trying to find the right word as she went on "I...I was in the woods and H...He left me alone"She said slowly.

I sighed again as gave my little sister a big hug, It broke my heart that she was in so much pain over one teenage boy.

"It will be okay Bells I promise"I said as I made a vow to get her over this boy or hunt him down and rip out his heart and give it to her as a gift.

Once she was alseep I got up off of the bed and stretched I could here my back pop as I brought my hands down and phased back through the door.

I was going to be on bella watch but I had to make sure that Charlie didn't see me Phase through a door. I got on to the couch and felt my body slowly fall asleep.


	5. Go On Find the Cause!

Chapter 5- Go On Find The Cause!

Four time dearring the night Bella had started to scream and each time it was a different nightmare plaguing that girl, but I also known that if I asked her something she would gave me an answer before she actually woke up.

I wondered if it would cause me to find out if she was going to move on to Jake, I sighed as I pulled myself up from the couch and walked in the stairs to the bathroom and started to do my morning ritual.

Edward left her in the woods and some guy got her out as far as I knew, I needed to find out who that man was and talk to him about Bella maybe he ran into her now Ex boyfriend.

I pulled a shirt over my head it was a deep purple and had swirls of blue, It was a shirt Alice bought me from Itally and I love it.

I walked out of the bathroom as I felt my shorts for my phone, I sighed as I pulled it out and found no messages.

"Hey bella"I said as I watched her fix breakfast "Hey Jaiden"She said in a soft voice as she flipped her omelet."So what is on the great agenda today"I said smiling as bella shrugged.

"I am going over to Jakes and then home I guess"She said as I laughed and picked at the pice of bread I had pulled out.

I watched as she sat down in front of me and started to eat the omelet around the sixth bite she got up and thrown it away only half of it left.

After that she left for Jakes, I got up and headed for the police station to see Charlie he would know who that man was who saved Bella...


	6. The Jaguar and Jackson Wally

Chapter 6- The Jaguar And Jackson Wally

Well I didn't realize I never got a car here so here I am walking to the police station, I let out a growl as I found my way to the 'spare money',It was from Esme and Carlisle who gave me about 700 each year I was away from them.

I am 19 now so I guess you could do the math about how much I had, I found the police station and walked in ignoring the glances to my butt as I hoped over the steps and into the open door.

I walked down the hall until I found my fathers desk and I sat and waited on him to get back. "Did something happen to bells?"Asked Charlie his eyes where widened slightly and he looked like he was going to run out the door any second.

"Naw, She is with the Black boy"I said as I quickly fought back a laugh and corrected that comment "Jake I mean"I said as Charlie relaxed and then turned his direction full on me.

" So why are you here?"He asked as I leaned farther back on the chair "I was wondering if you know the name of the guy who got bella out of the woods."I said like it was no big deal.

Charlie held a confused look but answered "Sam Uley he works at his car shop in the revs. "He sounded like me acting like What bella did was no big deal but to be honest we both knew something was up.

"Okay well I will be car shoping and I might stop by Jakes but I will be home so don't wait up"I said as I kissed Charlie's cheek and walked out of the police station.

I wandered about Forks trying to find a Car dealership and when I found one I was slightly relieved about not having to wander around Forks anymore.

I walked in and got hit by a cool breeze from a fan across the room, A pudgy man sat at the desk he had no hair in the front but had plenty of it in the back.

I sniffled back a giggle as the man looked up and had a wide grin on his face "Why hello"He said as he quickly shot up and walked over to me."Hello"I said softly as I got a card handed to me.

I took the card and he let in a long breath and started to speak "I am Jackson Wally as you know by the card, I will show you the car of our dreams may I show you the way?"He asked his voice was quick and almost higher pitched than a girls.

"I have one question...Do you take cash?"I asked He laugh and muttered "do you take cash" Over and over like it was some sort of game. I just sighed, rolled my eyes and walked into the car lot and started to look the man hurried to catch up.

I looked over tons of Volvos that would be my Edwards first choice, I saw a couple of Hummers whitch would be Emmets style and a bunch of little cars that would suite ether Rosalie , Alice , Jasper.

I let out a whistle, A very bad habit I got from Emmett and walked over to the pure black with red rims pudgy man what was his name...Ah Wallaby?

"I want this Mr. Wallaby, I just need to look under her hood."I said as he blink and stared at me, I waited patiently for the small man to recovered.

"Ah yes Miss, It is Wally"He said as he quickly told me his right name, I looked at my watch and let out a growl the poor little man took a step back and studderd out a "I w...w...will ...get you those keys".

Then skittered away, I knew I was being a bitch bit it was around 2 and I had to get to the Uleys shop to be able to ask him some questions about what happen.

He came back quickly as he handed me the key and I lifted the door open it was one of those cool door that lifted up instead of out,I inhaled the new car smell and popped the front.

I looked around the hood and saw minor scraps but over all nothen was wrong with the car, I giggled as I wondered how and why Emmett would get me to sit still long enough to teach me about cars.

"Do you like miss?"Asked Wallaby as he shoveled back and forth nervously. "Yes I would like to purchase it"I said as I fallowed Wallaby back to the brezzy room.

For a good 30 min I filled out papers, I felt like I was signing my life away. "So how would you like to pay over a time?"Asked Wallaby as he straightened the paper work.

"I would like to pay in full"I said as I handed him the money. He blink as he grabbed the money and sorted through it and then let out a laugh.

"Yes"He said in a airy voice and handed me the keys and took of a bounce in his steps where a little higher. I grabbed the key and got in my new Jaguar and took of to The revs.


	7. Wet Dog

Chapter 7- Wet dogs

I pulled up to the small shop it was in the middle of the woods but it was quite and pleasant if you like the smell of oil. I was very pleased with the jaguar it ran smoothly and it went fast, Both very good things.

I walked up to the shop as I got hit with a weird wet dog smell, I rolled my eyes and walked in and found the source a small lab was rolling in the water next to the garage.

"Hello"Said a voice that was like bells I looked up and saw a small women her hair was long black and shining her eyes where full of love, The last thing I noticed was four long scars on her face.

"Hello"I said as I walked up the desk she was behind "Um this may seem strange but is Sam Uley in?"I asked as She looked at me a smile still playing on her lips.

"Yes let me get him,And No it wasn't weird"She said as she laughed to the back, I waited a total of two-seconds before a man who was reeking of Alphaness came in he had short black hair and a tattoo on this shoulder.

I rolled my eyes but I was sure worried over the size of him about pissing him off, "Yess?"He asked his voice was low and loud like he bossed people around all day.

"I need your help with somthing"I said as he nodded and took a step towards me.I watched as he took a glance at my jaguar and raised an eyebrow

"Not the car I am Jaiden Swan You rescued my sister Isabella Swan."I said as He stiffened and then stiffly looked at The women who was smiling at me. She then held out her hand "I am Emily by the way"She said as I took her hand and gave it a light shake.

"What do you need to know?"Sam asked his eyes brow still up. "I need to know if you saw her boyfriend or at least if she was saying something at all."I said as I leaned forward on the table.

Sam looked at me his eyes where piercing and very threatening "I didn't see her boyfriend at all but she did talk but all of it was nonsence"He said sharply and looked at Emily who was looking at him,I could feel their love and I was just a bit envious.

"Oh...Well thank you, It was nice meeting you two."I said as I went to walk out but I found myself being hugged by emily. "It was very nice to meet you, Jaiden"She said I was a bit taken back but I managed to hug back.

I was walking back to my car when I herd a howl ripp though the air, I looked around but couldn't see anything. I wondered if any of the attacks where Wolves attacks and I was going to asks Charlie later.

I drove over to the Blacks and hoped out as I saw Jacob look up and have a wide grin on his face, I got out and walked over to him but he met me half way.

"Oh baby! When did you get this!"He asked he was totally excited but I managed not to laugh at him."Just got it, You like?"I asked as he nodded and Bella came out of the garage a cut on her forehead.

"Bella!"I yelled as I ran to her and checked out the cut "What happen?"I said as she winced. "I fell off of the bike."She said as she held her head a headache must have been playing on her head.

"Are you nutts!"i said but then back off as I saw Jacob look down, Jacob must have felt like it was his fault and I didn't blame him for her clutzness

"Oh well It was bound to happen"I said as I gave my little sister and smiled and pulled her into a hug, SHe huged back and then we pulled away.

I walked over to Jacob and looked into his face "It wasen't your fault, Shit happens"I said as he nodded."Hey kiddo!"Yelled Billy from the porch, I waved back "Hey!"I said Jake Laughed and had a small blush on his face...

"So what did you do today?"asked Bella as we found ourselves pilled into Billys Living room, "Well I got the Jaguar and went up to Sam Uleys shop to get him to check it out"I said as Jacob shuttered.

bella frowned "I don't like him Jaiden"Bella said as Jacob nodded "He always looks at me weird"Jacob added. I sighed as I nodded "He was alright when I met him, His Girlfriend is cool"I said as I acted like it was no big deal.

Jacob and Bella stayed silent as I tried to think of something than an Idea hit me "Who wants to take a ride in the Jaguar?"I asked as I stood up and shake the keys

Jacob smiled and stood up and pulled up Bella "Yeah!"he practically dragged Bella out of the house and I fallowed but not without walking into the kitchen to talk tell Billy where we where going.

"Hey Billy Is it okay if I take Jacob to the beach?"I asked as Billy looked up from his book "Yes it is fine"He said as I went to walk out I was stoped by his voice.

"Jaiden where did you get those bites."He said his voice was low and I looked at my arm that had the faint Bite mark from Camila.

"I don't remember"i said as I moved out of the house to see Jacob and Bella in the Jaguar. I put on a smile and got into the Jaguar and took off.

Half way to the beach Jacob started to talk "The car is awesome but I do have homework."He said as he got an eye roll from me and Bella.

"Fine I will drop you off but as long as you make sure Bella doesn't scrap off any limbs"I said as Bellas mouth fell open in shock.

Jacob busted out laughing "y...yeah.."He said in-between his giggles. I nodded and turned around and zoomed back to Jacobs house. I knew he ment that he would be there for her even of he was laughing like cazy.

"So how did you afford a Jaguar?"Asked Jacob as he touched the leather interior like it was silk."I just saved up some money"I said as I pulled back into the Blacks driveway.

"Here we are now I am going to head back to the house and Bella you can fallow if you want."I said as She nodded and got out fallowed by Jacob who patted my shoulder and mutterd a bye.

I sighed as I leaned my head on the steering wheel. i heard the trucks doors open and shut and I knew I had to get going. I wondered why Sam was so creepy to Jacob and why Bella didn't stop the bike but I didn't want to think about why...

I drove back to the house and parked in the side of the street and Bella took her place beside Charlies partol car. I got out and headed into the house and I could feel the tension as I saw Charlie look up from cleaning his gun.

"Nice car."He said shortly as he continued to clean the metal. I nodded and sat down as I saw Bella wave and go into her room. "I bought it myself."I said as He nodded and them passed me a small 22*.

"This is yours, There has been some Animal attack and well I want you to be safe."Charlie said as I carefully grabbed the gun. I wasn't stupid I knew how to handle a gun cause of Phil who would take me shooting when I turned 16.

"Um...Don't you think this is a litle drastic?"I asked as Charlie shook him head and pull out a tiny bottle of Pepper spray and handed it to me. "No I want the gun in the car and the pepper spray in your purse."He said as He gave me the case to the gun.

I laughed as I nodded and put the gun the case and put the pepper spray in my purse that Rosalie pick out for me last year.

"Thank dad"I said as he nodded and kissed my cheek "Have sweet dream I will take over for Bella for today"He said as I shook my head

"No dad you have to work I don't so please"I said as he sighed and ran him hand through his messy hair. "Fine" he said as he got up and went to bed.

Pepper spray! A Gun! I sighed as I walked outside to put the gun in the Car, I wanted to tell him no but how to him I was going to protect myself when I couldn't tell him that his daughter could walk through walls!

As I placed the gun under my seat I heard a cruch of leavs from behind the house. Carefully I shut the door and walked to behind the house.

I saw a pure black wolf and brown wolf, They both where huge! They looked at me and the brown one let out a growl. I didn't move, I couldn't I was too worried for Bella that I stood my ground.

"Oh Shut up! Get away you mutts!"I yelled my voice was low and I known I had probly sounded like Camila and it made me wince in my mind. It seemed to work as the wolfs back down the brown one had lowered his head and took a step back as the Black one held his head high.

I walked to the wolfs that held their ground The black one was the apha, Both reeked of wet dog but I didn't mind as I shook my head and looked up a bit at the wolf that tower over me.

"I will not let you hurt my family...So you can go or you can stay but I will not let you do anything to my family or my hand might slip and I might just rip your throat out"I said again my voice sounded like Camila but I didn't care.

I wanted the wolfs to know who was Alpha around here even if they where mutant wolfs. I flinch as the brown ones snout touched my hand, The black one lowerd his head and I petted both of them.

After a few minutes I heard bella screaming again "I have to go, I hope that she gots over this"I said more to myself than the wolfs who were looking at the window with worried glances.

I sighed and started to climb the tree once I made it to bellas window I jumped through the wall and landed in her room, "Bella"I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder she was still groggy "Bella do you like jake?"I asked as she shivered and brought the covers up father and nodded.

Her breathing slowed and I new I got no were which kind pissed me off. When I looked out her window the big wolfs where gone and I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Must be going crazy"I said softly as I walked out of bella room Va Phasing.

I walked down the stairs and climbed on the couch and fell asleep with my past on my mind.

_**Sams Pov **_

I was baffled at having Another Swan girl, I was worried about the pack. "Hey dude"Said Jared as he gave Emily a wave and patted my back. "i need to talk to you and Paul."I said

Jared nodded as Paul sauntered in a smirk playing on his lips a usual, Emily smiled as she was cooking dinner for all of us.

"You called oh great Alpha"Said Paul as he sat on the couch and started to flick through the channels. "There is another Swan"I said as Paul stop flicking through the channels and Jared stopped talking to Emily.

Paul started to twitch as he looked at me "Why?"Asked Jared as he stood up tipping the chair a little. "Oh boys she was perfectly nice"Said Emily who was smiling about that girl.

"No what if she bring more Vamps!"Snarled Paul as he got up from the chair. "Paul calm Down!"I yelled out an Alpha command. Paul calmed down a little before sneering "I bet she is an ugly ass girl"

Emily Rolled her eyes and muttered about hitting him with a frying pan. Jared laughed and Paul rolled his eyes "Just cook women"He said, I watch as My mate laugh and go back to what she was doing.

"Why don't we check her out then?"Asked Jared as he stood up and stretched, Paul scoffed and sat back down "Fuck no"He said as Jared shrugged and agreed.

I watched as Jared walked out of the house and Paul didn't even move. I rolled my eyes and made my way to Emily, She looked at me and I felt my heart jump. I gave her a kiss on her scars then her soft lips.

"Becareful"She said when we pulled away. I nodded as Headed out to fallow Jared. We Shifted and fallowed her sent to Billys then to her house. I accidentally snapped a twig. "Damn it"I though as Jared looked in the other direction.

She walked towards us her body not showing an inch of fear, Jared growled and she stoped her medium brown hair swayed forward.

She let out a growl and she stood her ground "Oh shutt up and get away you mutts!"She said her voice was low and venomous.

Jared back down "She is scary dude"He said to me a I raised my head, Jaiden was scary she was not backing down.

She walked right up to us she held a glare that made even me want to back away, "Jaiden is not like her sister"I said to Jared and he looked at me "Oh yeah"He said

"I will not let you hurt my family...So you can go or you can stay but I will not let you do anything to my family or my hand might slip and I might just rip your throat out"She threatend us.

Jared looked at me and let out a low laugh that only I could hear"Yeah right"He said as he walked to her and pushed her hand with his nose.

She finched but then relaxed and started to pet him , I walked up to her and I saw a scar on her wrist from that distance I couldn't see.

When I got closer I got petted to, I saw the scar it was a vampire bite and that made me pissed "Really?"Asked Jared as he read my mind.

I nodded a scream ripped through the air and all of us looked up to the window. Jaidens hand moved away from us and she looked at the window and sighed.

"I have to go, I hope that she gets better"She said the last part in a whisper. I bowed my head as she turned around and went to the tree by the window "What is she doing?"Asked Jared

She climbed up the tree and with in seconds and jumped through the wall. "Oh my god!"Said Jared as he looked at me. I was still in shock when we got back to the house,When i saw Emily my heart melted.

After we shifted back we walked in a Paul was watching Tv and Emily was next to him "So was she ugly as hell!"He yelled out as he snickered "No she is actually good looking"Said Jared as he grabbed the leftovers.

"Paul you should be nice you never even met her before"Said Emily as she sat down again. Paul Rolled his eyes "She probly love the leeches like her sister."He said.

Emily looked at me and I nodded the scar on her wrist was a vamp sighed and looked down "Sorry babe"I said as I huged her the silent words passed between us the pack would know...


	8. Food Runs and A Hot Date

Chapter 8- Food Run and A Hot Date

When I woke up I found Bella Gone, I was up about 3 times and dad once. I had to go to the store and pick some thing up, I dressed and headed out to the store.

When I got there I was surprised to see Emily shopping, I would think that she had forgoten about me but when she saw me she waved and motioned for me to come over.

"Hey Emily"I said as she gave me a hug "Hello Jaiden"She said as she let me go and started to pick up some steaks. "Wow that is alot of food!"I said as she Laughed "Yeah, I cook for Sams friends"She said as I helped her place everything in a cart.

"Yeah I bet"I said as I saw Sam come up with a man around 19 who had short hair and kind eyes, And One that reminded me of Embry.

"Hey"Said Sam as he noticed me, The two boy gave me dirty looks but the one who had kind eyes back down a little.

"Hello I am Jaiden swan, And you are?"I asked as Emily sighed "this is Jared and Embry"She said as she pointed to each, I looked at Embry he had grown a lot.

He was taller, the last time I saw him was when me and Bella went up and hanged out at the blacks for a whole week "You have grown alot Embry"I said I smiled as he still had a glare on his face.

I started to feel uncomfortable so I decided to back out of this conversation. "Where did you get the scar?"Asked Jared hes eyes glued to my wrist, I grabed me wrist and coverd up the bite mark.

"I don't remember"I said as Embrys eyes went wide "Jaidy?"He asked his voice was lower, I nodded and gave him a shy smile "Y..yeah"I said as he quit glaring at me and took a step to me and wrapped his arms around me and gave me a long hug.

"You know her?"Asked Sam, Embery took a step away from me a smile played on his lips "Yeah Me and Bella hanged out at the Blacks for a week and Embry was there"I said as Embry nodded.

Emily giggled "That sounds like fun!"She said, I noticed that it was 3 and I should be going soon "I have to pick up my stuff so bye guys "I said as I waved and walked off but I soon was fallowed by everyone.

"Nah we will help you."Said Jared as he put his arm around me and Embry pushed him off " Cause we are strong and stuff"Embry added as he flexed his muscles. I laughed and poked him in the side and he cried out and dropped his arm.

I rolled my eyes as I stopped in the middle of the isle and picked up some noodles and a bunch of tomatos "Wow what are you cooking?"Asked Emily as she looked at me picking up everything fresh. "Ah well I am making fresh cobbler and some salad"I said as I picked up the stuff I needed her and there.

" Where did you learn that?"Asked Emily now very intrested, I laughed I learnd from Rosalie but I lied "My mother"I said as she nodded and turned her direction to Sam who was giving me an eye.

"Maybe we should come over to your house then!"Said Jared as he gave me a smile that could probly light up the world. "Yeah, and Charlie would freak"I said as Embry nodded and then his face fell.

I looked over to see jacob across the road staring at us, I looked a Embry and wonderd why he didn't go over and talk to him.

"Did you have a fight?"I asked as Embry nodded he looked away and started to walked away from the window, We all fallowed him Silance you could cut with a knife taking us over.

"I hope you two quit fighting Embry"I said as I catchedd up with him with the buggy and touched his shoulder, He looked at me his eyes where so sad.

"Y..yeah"He said I gave him a small simile as I heard Sam clear his throat and all of the boys looked at him, It was almost like they where puppies. "We need to be going, It was nice seeing you Jaiden"He said as Emily gave me a long hug.

"Maybe you could come over for dinner one day."She said as Jared laughed and picked me up from behind, "Like she would want to be around Paul"He said While Embry laughed "Yeah he is a jackass"Embry said in agreement.

"Please I could handle him"I said as I flexed my arm, Everyone one laughed even Sam. "Bye Chika"Said Jared as he put me down, "Bye Jaidy"Said Embry as he gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

I felt a blush work my way on my cheeks as I nodded "Bye guys"i said as they walked away, I felt like I belonged with them as weird as that sounded.

I quickly checked out and headed out to the car where I saw Jake leaning on the door with a Sunflower in his hands "Hey Jaiden"He said as he gave me a hug.

I blushed and pulled away and popped the trunk and started to put my stuff in the trunk, Jake helped. "So I saw you with the cult"Said Jake as he handed me the Sunflower

"Its pretty thanks"I said as he laughed "Yeah..."He said I knew he was trying to get me to tell him about Embry so I just cut to the chase.

"Embry looked good, and I know he misses you"I said as Jake scoffed "If so then why dose he fallow Sam around like a puppy"He said

I rolled my eyes "I don't know Jake...So have you seen Bella?"I asked as Jake laughed and a light blush found his cheeks.

"Yeah I got asked to go to the movies with her and this guy, Thats why I was going to get her a flower but I couldn't make up my mind"He said as he motioned to the sunflower in my hand.

I laughed "I will help you"I said as I closed the trunk and pulled the door to the car up and sat in and cranked it. "Come on Jake"I said as he nodded and got in beside me.

"DO you need a ride to Bellas?"I asked as I realized that it made me sound like I didn't live there, Jake must have took no notice to it and he nodded "That would be great"He said as I pulled into a flower shop and shut off the car and got out.

Jake fallowed as we walked into the shop, Tons of floral smells hit me and I smiled as I found Bellas perfect flower "Here Jake this is perfect"I said as I picked up on tiger lilly that was a light pink.

"Thanks Jaiden"He said as he quickly took it out of my hands and paid for it a smiled stuck on his lips."Lets go"I said as I got into the car and took off to my house.

Jake was watching the trees go by in a blurry zoom and he suddenly let out a laugh "Bella wants to go see face punch"Jake said as if to start a coversation, I looked at him and swerved quickly out of a rabbits way.

"Why?"I asked Bella always loved romance and comedy why would she want to see a gory movie? "I have no clue she doesn't like music anymore too"Jake added he was probly wondering why too.

"That not like her"I said as we got closer to the house, "Do you think it was because of Cullen"He asked as I slammed on brakes sending him forward and I felt my body phase through the wheel a little then I hit the back of the seat.

Cullen...Edward Cullen! No it couldn't be my brother Edward no no no no no no Edward would never risk it NEVER! "Are you alright?"asked Jake as he place a hand on my shoulder.

I snapped out of it as I nodded patheticly "Y..yeah"I said as Jake got out of the car and opened up my door and unbuckled me and placed me in the passenger seat, and drove the rest of the way.

"What happen back there?"He asked as I was still trying to get over how they had the same name "I..I just...I don't know"i said he nodded and got out and opened the door for me.

I got out shakily as he smiled "You know I never thought you would have the clutz gene"He said I laughed at Jake trying to be nice "Y..yeah"i said meekly.

When we got there I saw Bella eating a poptart "Hey sis I got your boy!"I said cheeingly as Jake came through the door with Alll And I mean ALL Of the food with out even breaking a sweat.

"Jacob I told you I would get them I said as I started to unload the bags from his arms. "Psh I could handle it!"He said as he puffed out his chest kinda like the boys did in the store.

"Alright puffer" I said as he deflated and Bella let out the first giggle, I looked at her a smiled tugging on my lips. Jacob was good for her, I was happy to see my sister so free.


	9. Phone Call From Him

Chapter 9- Phone Call

I was sitting at the couch as I looked over to Jacob who handed Bella the tiger lilly, Bella took it her face turned into a grimace.

"Oh...Thanks,Jake"She said slowly as she placed it on the counter, Jake nodded a smile plastered to is face "Jaiden helped me pick it out"He said

Bella looked at me and tried to smile a little before walking over to the sink and washing the disshes "We have to go in a few"She said as Jake nodded,

He looked so happy, I felt a little sorry that Bella acted so unpleased with the romantic gesture. "I hope you too have fun!"I said as I plasterd a smile on my face and fliped through the channels on the Tv.

I flicked to a Romantic film and I heard a crash behind me, Bella was holding her sides and Jake was picking up the broke plate.

"What happen?"I asked as I got up and walked over to Bella who was refusing to look at the Tv how had the couple being all lovley dovely on the screen.

"I was...I accidentaly dropped the plate, Sorry"She said as she turned away from me, Jake chuckled "Well The Swan sisters are becoming a health hazard! Jaiden Slams on breaks and you drop a plate!"He said lightly as he thrown away the plate.

Bella looked at me, then grabbed her keys and went to the door "Lets go Jake"She said as Jake frowned but fallowed.

After they left I went to work on the cobbler and it was almost done when I heard the phone start to ring, I growled as I walked over to the phone and answerd.

"Hello?"My voice sounded a tad harsher than what I ment it to sound."Is Jaiden there?"Asked a small female voice, I sighed as I answerd "This is her."

"Hey its Emily!"Emily said as I heard wolf whistles from the back ground "Oh hey! You sound like it is a full house!"I said She laughed "Yeah!"She relipeid.

I pulled out the cobbler from the oven and sat it down on the table "I was wondering if you had some cherrys at your house?"She asked as I heard a plastic bag moving.

"No Not that I know of"I said as I heard a males voice than Emily squeak and a deep sultry voice come on the line "So Your Jaiden?"the voice said, I shivered at the voice.

"Yeah this is her"I said as The man started to laugh "You do sound ugly!"He said, My blood ran cold and hot that the same time I couldn't form a come back at all.

"Paul!"Yelled someone who sounded like Jared as the phone went dead on the line. I growled as I thrown the phone. "Ow!"Yelled Charlie as the phone hit his arm.

I let out a gasp as I ran over to him "I am so sorry I made cobbler!"I said as He gave me a look and walked over to the table a file under his arm.

He rubbed his eyes and he placed the file down and walked over to the cobbler and got him a piece. I didn't say anything, I didn't know why but I didn't.

I placed the lilly in Bellas Room and as I climbed down the stairs and into the kitchen and picked up a crime seen photo.

i felt my stomach churn as I saw a women sprawled out a gash on her neck still had blood on it and cuts all over, I gasped as Charlie took it away "You shouldn't be looking at those Jaiden"He said how tired he was reflected off of his voice.

I knew in my gut that it wasn't a wild animal it was a Vampire covering his tracks, "Y..yeah your right"I said as Charlie sighed and sat back down

"Me and Harry Clearwater are going fishing in a few days, do ya think you could cook up some of the catch?"Charlie as I nodded and he smiled and went back to work.

I spent the rest of the night reading and practicing phasing my fingers though the book, I sighed as I saw Bella come home She looked frazzled and there was no Jake.

"Hey did you have fun and drop off Jake? "I asked as Bella jumped and looked at me. "Yes And No, He just stormed off so I couldn't"She said as she looked at the ground.

I could tell that it was bothering her so I just left it alone " Oh alright"I said as she muttered good night and left, I put down the book and drifted off in a nice deep sleep.


	10. Fishing In the Woods

Chapter 10 - Fishing In The Woods

It has been two whole week and I have had to wake up at least 8 times dearing the night with Bella Screaming, I found out that after the movie Jake stop taking call and when anyone would call He would have some sickness.

I am more than angry at Jake but I need to let Bella do this on her own...

Today Is when Charlie is going Fishing with Harry Clearwater."Make sure you be careful!"I said as I helped Put the fishing gear in Harry's Truck.

"We will Lupa"Said Harry as he placed a fishing pole in there, I giggled and smiled. I Love the name that he had given me,it met Wolf.

"I know, I am just reassuring it" I said as he laughed and walked back into the house.I fallowed him and saw Charlie talking to Harry and Bella On the phone, I straned my ears to hear her "Hey Billy is Jake there?" She said in a low whisper.

I sighed and my hands curled into fists, I was so angry at Jake but more at Billy to allow his son to avoid Bella like that. "Whats wrong Lupa?"Asked Harry as he eyed me.

I sighed and tried to calm down before replying "Jake is avoiding Bella and Billy is letting him...Its so wrong"I said Even after trying my voice never changed it still held the anger.

Harry nodded and took a breath before replying " Jacob is sick...Really sick Lupa, And Billy dosen't want Bella to get it"He said.

"Yeah right!"I hisssed out as Bella looked at me the dark circles from a nights uneven rest made her look like a skeleton, She didn't say anything as she sighed and climbed up the stairs and into her room.

I let out a growl as Harry's eyebrows rose as Charlie sighed and looked at me "I am sure Billy is trying his best to get Jake better"He said as Harry nodded.

"Yeah, You better get some big fish!"I said as I tried to change the subject. Harry laughed and Charlie nodded "We will Lupa, Your father will probly get nothen but I sure will"Said Harry

Charlie rolled his eyes "He is becoming senile"He said in a whisper as Harry laughed "Yeah right!"Said Harry as he and Charlie started for the door.

"Bye guys"i said as I gave both the men hugs, "Goodbye Jaiden"Said Charlie as he walked for the truck. "Bye Lupa, Be careful"Harry said as he got in and both of the men drove off.

I spent my day fixing the rub for the fish and watching MTV and I must have fallen asleep cause the last thing I remember is hearing a car go down the street, A crack of lightning shuttered the house and I let out a shriek as I hit the ground off of the couch.

I groaned as I got up and found the power out "Fuck"I said as I walked up to Bellas room "Hey bells the powers out"I said as I heard no reply. I actually opened the door and walked in and saw no bella, I looked around and found no note.

I ran through the house not bothering to open doors but phase through the doors, No bella. After looking for hours In the house I went outside, I looked around the rain hitting my face like needles.

"Bella!"i called out in the blistering rain, No reply came. I went into the woods and I could hear crunching of leaves under my feet.

"Bella!"i called out again and a reply as a low growl. I jumped and turned around so fast my head spined. At around 6 foot a brown wolf stood, I felt my heart beat faster.

I knew I could phase through walls and such but...a living body...I didn't know. The wolf let out a wine as he took a step back, In the rain I could see the human like eyes it possessed "Hi"I said as I soon felt quite stupid.

I just stood there waiting on the wolf to atack but it bever came, A howl rang out as I looked into the woods to see the back and brown wolf from before.

The brown wolf before me rubbed my leg with his head and I replied with a stratch behind the ears, The two came closer the Black one still acting like the alpha.

"Hey guys"I said as I felt my body relax, I knew I was safe with those two. "I guess you are new to the pack?"I asked as the russet brown one stopped nudging my hand to nod.

I laughed i heard the truck pull up "I have to go...Bye guys"I said as I walked away from the wolfs and into the clearing of the house and up to the front door. I was soaked as I walked in to see Bella looking upset.

"What the fuck Isabella! You couldn't wake me up to tell me where you were!"I yelled, She turned around her have paled even more. "I..I was at Jakes"She said as she looked down at the ground.

If I wasn't so pissed I would have probly hugged her and told her it would be okay "And? Was It so important you couldn't have woken me up to tell me you where a Jakes!"I blasted as i soon walked over to the fridge and got a glass of Sweet tea.

"I left a note, Jaiden... Sams... gotten to Jake"Said bella as she goes to the table and hands me a note. I sighed " How so?"I asked she sat at the table and let her head touch the cool surface of the table.

"He cuts his hair and has a tattoo and he..."She paused like she was fighting with herself about telling me something "And He?"I asked encouraging her to continued.

She held her abdomen like she was trying to keep it together as she slowly let out a breath "He told me to leave him alone"She said almost a whisper.

I gave her a hug and ushered her to bed, I felt like killing hours of waiting on Charlie I had fallen asleep yet again.

_**~ "Carlisle!"Yelled Esme as she held a ragg to a cut I had gotten when I accidentally phases a glass bowl through my hands and shattered.**_

_**A piece flew up and had cut me on my cheek, "Is she okay?"Asked Rosalie as she stormed into the room and grabbed me checking out the cut on the cheek flowing with blood. **_

_**Esme nodded as I nodded also "Let me see her."Said Carlisle as he gently picked me up and sat me on the table.**_

_**"Dose it hurt?"He asked as he stitched it up. It was a slight pain but nothing like what I went through. "Y...yeah"I said softly as he nodded.**_

_**After the stitches Emmett took me out for Ice cream, I smiled licked the ice cream, "Is it good?"Asked Emmett on the way home. "Yup!"i said smiling, Emmett chuckled "I am glad Jaida"He said I nodded and finnished off the cone. **_

_**I sighed as we walked to the house "Do you think I could stay here forever?"I asked my voice was soft, Emmett growled and rubbed the back of his head " You have to go Back Jaida, If it was up to me I would keep you froever...But your mother missess you"He said.**_

_**I glared at the light from the house "If she missed me she wouldn't have made up move away from Forks"I said I hated my mother for taking me away from my father.**_

_**I stayed angry untill Rosalie swooped me into a hug "I missed you!"She said as Emmett chuckled. I smiled as I soon went to bed with Alice telling me a story and Jasper making me tired "Night night"I said as I soon fell asleep. ~**_


	11. Yelling and Cobbler

Chapter 11- Yelling and Cobbler

It was Midmorning when I woke up, My neck hurt and I felt like dirt. Bella Kept me up most of the night I was getting very VERY tired of the Nightmares.

I was tempted to go to Jakes and kill the boy who caused the screaming fits to intensify, I got up and got dressed after a long hot shower.

I wore a off the shoulder silk shirt from Italy and a pair of Levis, One from Alice that other from my mother. I growled as I tried to make myself look preety and guess what no such luck came. "Damn it to Hades"I said as I shoved my eyeliner back into my bag and went down stairs.

I ate some breakfast and went to my car and pulled the door up and got in, I let the new car smell wash over me and I felt a tad relaxed. I just drove I knew that I had to do something and Bella said it was Sam that had got to Jake right?

So I think a hello is in order, I placed the warm cobbler in the passenger seat. I had made it and stuffed it in here, I drove down the famillar path as the stench of Wet dog became a familiar thing.

I grabbed the Cobbler and put on a fake smile, One that Rosalie would use for guests. "Hello"I said my voice rang out as I stepped into the small shop, Jared laughed and quickly grabbed the food. "Yummy"He said Emily came from the back and greeted me with a hug.

"I am so glad to see you, I though Paul would have pissed you off too much"She said her voice was light but her eyes shown complete seriousness. "I told you that one asshole would not make me back down"I said as I heard the door open again, I loooked over and I let out a gasp.

Jacob Stood there in as much shock as me, His hair was short and he had a tattoo. Why are all the men in this place have no shirts? I felt little anger bubbles float up and I knew I had to relax but to see him standing there was almost enough to make me rip him to shreds.

"Hello Jacob"I said my voice was cold and steely Emily looked at me and then at jake "You know each other"She asked I nodded "Yup...He is the one My sister has been screaming at in her sleep"I said turning a tumb up at Jacobs direction as Jared stood up and walked away taking the cobbler with him.

Jacob looked down like he was ashamed "I didn't mean too"He said a growl ripped through my throat One that would make Emmett take a step back.

"Bullshit Jacob, You could tell her the truth in the first place or maybe I don't know. Acttualy face her before she had to drive in the blistering rain to see you!"I said no more like hissed.

Jacob just looked down and didn't say a thing, I took it as a place to continue "I was woken up 10 times every night with her screaming bloody murder! And when I asked her why she was screaming she would say Jake left"I said as I took a step foreword my Body was shaking.

"What is going on here?"Asked Sam as he busted in, I suddenly changed. "Just a disagreement, Sorry about the ruckuses"I said as I took a step back and straightened out my shirt.

Emily walked over to Sam and he hugged her protectively, "I hope you feel good about yourself Jacob...If you didn't want to see Bella any more than you could have just told her..."I said as I gave Jacob one more glare than looked at Sam again and bowed my head.

"I hope you enjoy the Cobbler"I said as I waved goodbye and got in the car and drove away.

My anger was still eating at me as I pulled into a gas station, I was so upset at my out burst but more at the fact that I had lost my cool.

"30 for number three"I said as the teenage boy nodded and set up the pre paid pump.

I filled up the care and left I had calmed down enough as I pulled into the house, "Hey Bella"I said as I found her on the couch.

"Hey"She said as she watched an action movie.

I fixed some Popcorn and spent the rest of the day spending time with my little sister...

_**Emilys Pov-**_

I watched as Jacob pouted the whole way back to mine and Sams house, I truley felt sorry for the boy. "It will be fine Jake "I said as I placed the Cobbler on the table.

I was fixing dinner when I saw Paul taking a big bite out of the Cobbler, He was smiling as he seemed to enjoy the piece of Cobbler. "THis is realy good Emily"He said in-between mouthfuls. I giggled as I just nodded If he found out Jaiden fixed it he would never live what he had said down.

Jared walked in and busted out laughing "SO...You like Jaidens Cobbler?"He asked as Paul paused and the coked a little "W..What"He said as he had Cobbler in his mouth making the what come out muffled and...bits flying.

I grimaced as I continued to fix dinner "No way"Paul said as he looked at me, "Yup"I said as I let out a giggle I had been holding in. He swallowed and put the plate down "No wonder it tasted funny"He said as he walked outside and took his turns for patrol, licking his lips.

"You would think he would give up and meet her"Said Jared as he took a gulp of tea, I sighed and nodded "It would be funny if Jaiden was his imprint"I said as Jared let out a small laugh "Yeah, They would kill each other"He said as he got a call from his imprint Kim.

"Hey babe"I heard him answer I sighed and went back to the meal I was cooking for the now 5 boys...


	12. Laurent the Truth is Out

Chapter 12- Laurent The Truth Is Let Out

When I woke up I could see the slight mess me and Bella made, Charlie was cleaning it up. "Welcome to planet earth girls"He said as I noticed my sister was spralled on the ground with a hoodie folded up to a make shift pillow.

"Nice Bella"I said as I got up and ran into the Bathroom and did my great morning ritual. When I got out a sported a long sleeved shirt and a pair of Levi's both where from my own pocket.

I ran my fingers through my long brown hair and yanked out any nots from blow drying the mangled hairs. "Your turn"I said as Bella nodded her last nights fun was gone and she looked like a druggy looking for a fix.

I helped dad while snacking on the stale popcorn, Yes I know I am a sick creature but I was so hungry and I really didn't give a crap to fix anything.

I saw Bella say bye to dad and me and storm out of the door "What is she in a hurry for?"I asked and Charlie shrugged and went to call Harry. I frowned And I grabbed my keys and went out the door.

I fallowed her and I know that it was a poor attempt cause I was the only person in Forks that probly owned a Jaguar, But Bella never noticed even when she went into the woods leaving her truck unlocked.

I fallowed as I pressed the lock button on the keys, The trees where thick as I climbed up a hill and slid a couple of times. I kept a keen eye on the green shirt "Damn it"I gasped as I held my arm that got scratched by a branch.

I saw her make her way into the feild It smelled of dead flowers and I saw a quick look of Bella Her mouth was wide and she looked like she was going to cry, I hidd in the thick brush as I saw her take steps to the center of the field.

I looked down to pick off a ant then back up to see a black man with long dreads and crimson eyes, I let out a gasped and muffled it as I strained to hear what he was saying "Dose the Cullens come here often?"He asked as he took steps towards Bella who looked like she known the vampire.

She let out a gasp as she looked like she had seen a ghost "Yeah all the time"She mutterd out, The vampire licked his lips "Why would they leave you? Aren't you Edwards...pet?"He asked as he got close.

I felt my hands curl into fists I hated how close this vampire was getting to my sister. "He come by all the time"She said her voice quivered the Vampire could probly smell her fear.

"You lie, I hate to do this but I came here as a favor to Victoria, She sees it as fit to kill Edwards mate since her killed hers"He said as he touched her cheek. I stepped out of the bushes.

"I must say I will make it quick, Victoria plans on killing you slowly"He said as I came closer "Don't touch her!"I yelled as I readied myself for a fight.

The vampire turned and looked at me his mouth wide "Who are you, I am Laurent"He said as he bowed to me. I glared at Laurent "You are not welcomed here leave"i said my voice was not shaken at the least.

Bella gasped as she shook, "Alas I wish it was that simple but now I have to kill both of you."He said as he started to lunge for me. I stepped back "You would not touch a Cullen would you"I said as he stopped his mouth wide.

"You are not one of us"He said as I pulled out the locket from under my shirt "I am Jaida Cullen "I said as I held my head high, I knew how to handle nomads as Carlisle would always make an agreement to never harm a Cullen hopefully he made it with this one.

"W...W..What"Said Bellas as she clutched her sides."Hm To bad your weren't changed my little one"He said as he touched my cheek I felt my body go lucid as I grabbed bella as I readied myself for the attack.

"What!"Called out Laurent as a deep rumble it our ears, I looked to see my wolfs coming out of the woods, Laurent actually looked fearful as he took off running. The wolfs growled and took off the speed off of them gave me whip lash but I did make out two new wolfs.

The brown one stopped his human like eyes gazed over me and Bella before taking off to join the others...

"Bella ...we have to talk"I said shortly after the wolf and the Vampires. "Why didn't you tell me!" She yelled out her voice was shaking with Anger or fear i didn't know.

I let out a calming breath as I rolled up my sleeve showing bella the vamp. bite, Bella gasped and rolled up her sleeve and shown me hers. "You didn't fall down stairs"I said as Bellas nodded and looked down, I now understood how painful it must be for her to have that to remind her of Edward. I could only amagin if Rosealie or Emmett did that to me...

"I lied to you, Mom, Dad, And everyone"I said as I suddenly realized this would be the first time I would tell anyone about that night."I understand"She said as I snapped out of it "Right..."I said

"Remember the day I went missing bells, You had a cut and Mom was out trying to find a job...You where crying and I knew we had nothing to clean or even tape the cut..."I said Bella Nodded and I went on "I decided to go to the store, I used the last of my birthday money to go to the store."I said

I noticed that Bella was remembering as I went on "On my way I passed a bunch of people they where all creepy so I went fast to the store, I got there and paid for the stuff and on my way out I saw a women and a man who where from before"I said Bella gasped and sat there on the cold ground hanging on every sentance I spoke.

"I ran as fast as I could, But they where faster the women who I known as Camila asked me if I wanted to become a vampire, I said that she was crazy until the man grabed me from behind. "I said as Bella was looking at the bite mark on my wrist."She asked again and I said no. She had a crackle of a laugh it kinda sounded like thunder..She told me that it was too bad"I said as I rubbed my shoulder where I could feel an ach of where the other bite was.

"She bit me on my wrist and the man on my shoulder, I felt the change come on quickly, I burned so bad.."I said as Bella nodded "All I could remember was screamin in pain and hearing two men and Camila screaming in pain and the big mans short scream before I passed out the feeling of the change subsiding"I said as Bella had tears in her eyes.

"I thought I had died... but in reality Carlisle and Emmett had sucked out the venom and had took me back to the Cullen house"I said as I remembered waking up to a very happy Alice. "I spent 4 monthes there cause of my ingerys and I had gotten close to Rosalie and Emmett"I said as Bellas Eye brows shot up.

I laughed I knew what she was think "Everyone was like family to me but when my stay there ended Carlisle took me back to the house where mom dragged you out and to me where you told Carlisle thank you"I said as Bella nodded "I remember now"She said softly as she suddenly gasped "You got the Jaguar how?"She said as I laughed and rubbed the back of my head

"Lets just say Carlisle and Esme send me money"I said as Bella nodded I could still see the pain in her eyes " Is that why Jacob wants nothing to do with you?"I asked as Bella nodded I growled and stood up and brushing off the tick layer of dirt "Lets go"I said as Bella nodded and did the same.

I got into my Car and Bella got into the rust bucket called a truck, I honked as I pulled out and to the house. I felt so happy to have someone to tell but I still felt a tingle of envy cause she got to spend time with them and I was stuck helping mom.

When I got to the house bella had told Charlie about the wolfs and He had decided to go hunting with Harry. My gut twisted as I looked at Harry he knows something.

I dropped it and spent the rest of the day talking to bella about everything...


	13. Paul Me F

Chapter 13- Paul...Me...Fuck

After last night I barley slept I guess I was waiting on Victoria to try to kill Bella.

I knew in my mind it was nonsense but try convincing my body that, Fear was part of the new Bella package and I accepted that.

I had called my mother last night and told her I was staying in Forks and she was very upset but agree cause I use to love forks when I was little.

I missed her and Phil but I had to protect Bella, I was nervous about my birthday that was coming in around in about two weeks.

Will I have mail or a vist..?.Hell I didn't know all I knew was I was going to have to try to see Edward or someone.I was dressed in last night clothes so I changed into a pure black silk off the shoulder shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

I was putting on the finishing touches to my make up when Bella nocked on the bathroom door."Yes?"I asked as I opened it up Bella was slightly pale as she steadied her breathing "I know well...I think I know why Jake is the way he is."She said as I brushed through my hair.

" Go on"I said as she came in and sat on the tollet, Seat closed of corse. "You know the old Quileute legends right?"She asked me her eyes glittered nervously.

I nodded as I remember when Billy would bring me to the council meetings and I would love to hear about how the tribe was decendent from wol..."They are wolfs!"I said.

Bella jumped at my out burst but nodded "I think so..."She said I held my body up by the end of the sink, Sam,Embry, Jared, That Paul guy, and Jacob. "Crap"I said as bella nodded "I know"She said.

I sat up and walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, Bella fallowed me "Dose that mean we just sent Charlie and Harry on them?"asked Bella as I laughed "Harry will probly cover there tracks.."I said Harry was an elder in the council.

We ate breakfast together in silence until a question hit me "How did you know to think of the old tribe legends"I asked as a dark blush flooded her cheeks "I um...Jake stopped by last night...He told me to think back to that"She said.

My eyebrows raised and I let out a small chuckle "Well that was ughh nice of him"I said as Bella's blush darkened, I stood up and put my empty plate in the sink and grabbed my keys "Now lets find out if it is true shall we?"I asked as Bella nodded and stood up leaving her plate.

She went for her keys but I slapped her hand "No rust bucket! I want to get there sometime this decade"I said Bella pouted but agree and fallowed me out.

I lifted up my door as Bella fumbled with the door "It lifts up"I said as Bella rolled her eyes and got in. I turned on the radio and played Supermassive Black Hole by Muse.

I let out a dramatic happy sigh "The perfect driving song"I said as I drove though the winding road the only from Forks going into The revs.

I looked over at Bella her eyes where closed and she looked a little on edge, I knew Bella and when she was pissed it was ugly...Very...VERY...Ugly. She always takes it and takes it until she cain't take it anymore and explodes.

"Try not to kill him Bells"I said as She opened her eyes and nodded the raido changed to Decode by Paramore and Bella quickly changed it and let out a sigh Full Moon by The Black Ghosts.

I was almost there only a few more turns, My gut was twisting in a nervous reck and I suddenly wished I never ate anything. I wonderd if the wolfs I saw where them? Maybe...Maybe not.

"We are here"I said as Bella opened her eyes and yanked off the seat belt and stormed out of the car and into Billys house. I blinked...Was my driving really that bad?

I sighed and cut the engine I did the same motions only slower and less...Pissy. I heard a wolf whistle as I looked up 5 boys coming towards Billys house.

They must be Sams crew...No pack. My heart slammed as Bellas Slammed the door opened and walked/ran to the boys who where goofing off like normal teenage boys.

I ran to Bella as she yelled at Sam then when one of the boys I never met said something Bella exploded and slapped the boy who started to pant and shake "Bella!"I cried out as I heard Quil laugh and said "here we go"And take only a few steps back.

I grabbed Bellas arm and I yanked her out of the way as Sam barked out "Move!" at the last second I was calm, I thrown Bella as far as I could out of the way and she was backing away while calling out Jake name.

I looked up at the man and my heart stoped in this moment he was scary but also the most beautiful man I had seen in a long time, He made my gut twist and spasm.

"Crap" was all I said as the Man changed from Beautiful Man to awesome wolf only he Changed right through me. I had phased as he pased through me I let out a scream, It felt like someone was burning me.

I scrambled to Embry, I saw Jacob run outside and change attacking the sliver wolf. I was in shock and so was Bella I also still had a dull burning."Well the wolfs out of the bag"Joked Quil.

"Take Bella And Jaiden to Emilys" Barked out Sam as him and Jared took off leaving me and Bella with Quil and Embry.

Quil took off to Bella as Embry scooped my into his arms, He didn't even ask me if I could stand but I guess it would be a good thing for I probly would fall back down to the sweet cold hard ground.

"Are you okay Jaidy?"Asked Embry his eyes reflected his emotions perfectly, I nodded not trusting my voice. Embry got up to Bella with me in his arms not even breaking a sweat but me I was burning up.

"Gah why are you so hot!"I finally called out as Embry loosened his grip on me "Sorry its a werewolf thing"He said as I rolled my eyes.

Bella drove my Jaguar to Emilys cause she didn't trust my driving, She was right I was still aching as I got out of the car. It was a quaint little house and it made me ache for something like this.

I fallowed Embry but not before pausing and looking at Bella who was still in the car "Come on Bella we won't bite"Said Embry as Quil smirked "Speak for yourself"He said as he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and so did Bella as she got out and walked up to us, we started to the door step when Quil looked at us and said in a serious voice "Don't stare at Emily it Bothers Sam"

I noticed Bellas mouth open in a question but it got closed as emily yanked open the door and stood there her long hair suwaying slightly and her eyes went wide "Hello Jaiden"She said as she motioned for us inside I fallowed Embry as Bella looked away from Emily.

"So your the vampire girl"Emily said finaly as she went back to cleaning there kitchen. Bellas lips twiched it happens when she gets nervous, "Yup, Your the wolf girl"SHe repiled.

I snorted as the guys laughed, I left Bellas side to sit on one of the chairs. "Yeah Sorta, Well Jaiden if I known you where coming I would have made more muffins"She said as she placed the muffins on the table.

The boys went to grabb the huge muffins but got stopped my Emilys iron grip on their wrist "Girls first! And leave some for your brothers, Muffin?"She asked as she let go. I shook my head and Bella shook her head no too.

I watched as Embry shoved the whole Muffin in his mouth "Dude! Your bleeding"Said Quil as he pointed to my arm. I looked at my shoulder and saw a line of blood going down my arm and hitting the floor "Shit!"I said as I got up and pressed my hand to my open cut.

"Sorry"I said as Emily walked up and handed me a towel, I pressed it to my bleeding arm and winced it stung. "Let me help you"Said Emily as she guided me to the bathroom, Leaving Bella with the boys.

I sat the the sink counter and Emily got out the first aid kit, "Sorry about the blood"I said as Emily smirked "Its fine its just blood"SHe answered. " Your gunna need stitches"She said as she cleaned the cut.

I groaned and looked at it, I let out a laugh the cut was right through my vamp. bite "How did you get this?"Asked Emily as she started to wrap gauze around my shoulder making it hard to move.

"Um I think one of the boys gave it to me"I said as I faintly remember a small shock of pain then the searing hot pain, "What?"She said as I winced that guy was going to be in trouble.

"It was a silver wolf, But I phased through him before he could do anything else"I said quickly as I gasped my clamped my hand over my mouth as Emilys eyebrows rose "Phased?"She asked as I nodded and figured I better show before trying to explain.

I walked through the door then back in Emily started to laugh "I thought Sam was just joking"She said as I cocked my head to the side and she seemed to realize that I didn't understand.

"Sam is the black wolf who saw you phase through the window, Actually all the pack knows...They have a telepathy of sorts" she said like it was the most amazing thing in the world and she was relived to be able to talk to someone about it.

"Awkward"I said as we walked out of the bathroom, I saw Sam and he nodded as I waved. My heart stopped Bella was nowhere in sight "Embry where is bella"I said well more like yelled as I looked around. "Relax she is with Jacob"He said as he got up and moved to the couch.

I rolled my eyes "Oh yeah and I guess I should trust some Werewolf with my little sister"I said I crossed my arms over my chest. Embry winced and looked down, I sudenly felt guilty.

"That was uncalled for!"Said Quil as he stood up he was glaring at me then I heard someone sneer from behind me "At least we kill the leaches you love". I know that voice it was that stupid man called paul.

"Right"I said as I through up my arm, turning around I droped my arm. I held my shoulder as I quick waved of pain washed through me. I composed myself as I looked up at the so called paul.

It was him..."Fuck"we said at the same time, I couldn't believe the beautiful man was him! Of all people to make my earth rock it had to be him!

I heard laughing coming from the couch as I snaped my gase from him and glare at the boy who where dying with laughter "Shut up!"Me and Paul said again, I growled at the sametime as he did.

The boys where loving it, Even Sam and Emily where giggling, "Stop that leach lover!"Paul spatted at me. I snapped my head back to him and felt the same pull as before "Don't talk to me like that you slobbering mutt!"I hissed back making him take a step to me.

I step closer to him, "Um Jaiden...Paul"called Sam as I saw Pauls face shift and his arm shot out to my shoulder gently pulling my silk shirt down to see the cut that was bleeding through the gauze a little bit.

"Did...I do that?"He asked his hands started to shake, I looked up and him. His face was softend and he looked so guilty. My heart let out a gasp and I nodded "I...I.."He said his face was coverd in pain as his body shook and he ran out of the house.

I let out a gasp as my heart and my stomach lurched painfully, I ran out side my body shook as I felt pain about this man who I barely know running away from me "Paul!"I felt myself call out in the twilight...


	14. Pain   All Because of Him

Chapter 14- Pain...All Because of him

I clutched my heart through my shirt and I fell to the ground, He was gone only leaving behind shredded pants. I didn't know why I hurt so much but it was unbearable, I heard someone sigh "Jaiden?"Asked Embry as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't answer I was still so...confused on how my life could change even more, "Lupa?"He asked as I looked up at eyes held concern as He helped me stand "I..He..left me"I said god I sounded so...pathetic.

"Embry go with your brothers to find Paul, Come on Jaiden I will make some hot tea"Emily said as Embry gave me one more look before running of into the woods. I went to the couch and sat down, "I guess you are in shock"She said as she joined me a minute later.

I nodded "W..why do I feel so much anguish "I said as Emily looked down at her hands. "Your imprinted on him,You and him are soulmates."she said as I looked up at her. I shook my head "No it is imposible"I said as Emily sighed " Me and Sam are imprinted and I did the same thing"She said.

"How?"I asked suddenly I felt a little better but my heart still hurt. Emily sighed and looked down her hair covering part of her face.

"I wasn't with Sam when he went through the first change, he was with Leah clearwater my cousin..."She said "I know her"I said as I remembered Great old Leah note the scarcasm .

"Yes well I came to vist and went I met Sam, Well you know how it feels..He couldn't be with Leah anymore and I couldn't help but feel that pull...It hurt to be away from him"She said I swallowed down the lump in my throat.

"So we finally got together and through everything we are together and to be honest it is the most happiest thing in this world to be connected like a werewolf is to their imprint and a imprint is to their wolf. "She finnished as the tea pot howled.

She got up and got the tea, I sat and stared at the blank Tv Maybe this was something to be happy about. A moment later I heard the boys come up to the house, I stood up and let out a gasp. I looked down at the ground I felt so naked "We got him Back Lupa"Said Quil using the nickname Harry gave me.

I heard a grunt and I looked up Paul was looking around but not at me, I walked up the Quil and gave him arm a light hit "Only Harry or My Embry call me Lupa!"I said as he nodded but held his smile.

"Yes Mam!"He said I let out a growl and I jumped on him , I let out a scream as someone stoped me in midd jump "No"said Paul as he pulled me into him. My back pressed up against his chest and I felt a blush work onto my face, Quil was laughing at me.

I shivered as I felt his hands sent tingles through my body "Let her go Paul"growled Jake as he shoved Paul. I let out a gasp as I was sent flying in to the table, I phased through the table and through the house passing Bella who stopped dead in her tracks and looking like a fish out of water.

I would have killed over laughing if I didn't have to stop sometime, I finally stoped two inches from hiting a pine tree, it was half way across the yard. I growled and matched up to the house not bothering to use the door I just phased through everything to get to the boys.

"Jacob! Back off she is my imprint!"Yelled Paul as the whole house went quiet, Everyone but him and Jake noticed That I went through the wall.

"Yeah right Paul! You went from think she was a ugly! to she is your imprint!"said Jake as he motioned to my empty spot where I guess they thought I had stop.I cleared my throat as both boys looked at me, Paul started to twitch and Jacob paled.

"You...Jacob Black are a...a...grrr"I said as I walked over to Jacob and poked him hard in the chest, "How dare you send me half way across the damn field!"I said as I poked him so hard it started to hurt my poor finger.

"Sorry!"He said as he laughed at my poking ablities, "your lucky I can go through walls"I said as Jacob nodded. I sighed and put down my hand, I rubbed the back of my neck I really didn't want to have to say it but god "Paul...is...Right"I said

Paul smirked and it made my stomach have buterflys, "No way..."Said Jacob as he stood there studded. Bella looked confused so Emily decided to fill her in I didn't care to hear.

I walked up to Paul, I felt... awkward and completely naked "Can we talk?"I asked as he nodded his smirk was gone. He fallowed me into the front yard "You are an asshole"I said as he let in a sharp breath "And you're a leach lover"He retorted his voice was full of malice.

I looked down at the ground then at the fire flies lighting up behind him "Thats not the point..."I said as he snorted "Really I am supose to love a girl who has gotten bite by a leach twice!"He said.

I winced as I covered the scar on my wrist, I felt my chest give out a painful shocks to my body. I sighed and looked at him "I am a leach lover but I wasn't bit by me asking for it! For your info I was six years old!"I screamed as I walked away from him.

"Who was it?"Growled Paul his body shaking, "She and the man are already dead"I said coldly as I kept my back to was I suppose to love him! Yes I felt deep emotions for him but damn he was impossible!

"Why aren't you a leach?"Paul asked his voice was on edge and I couldn't help but looked behind me to see him shaking, his eyes where full of anger.

"The Cullens saved me.."I said as He growled then sighed, Why should he get all of the questions when I have some myself...

I turned around my new found self confidence was what got me to walked closer to the shaking man "Here is a big hint for you paul"I said as he stared at me

"Be nice to me! Stop calling me a leach lover! Get over the fact that I was almost changed!"I said as I gave him a swift kiss to the cheek and left him standing there in the yard.

I heard the boy howl with laugher as I saw Paul just standing their stund, I got up there I saw Bella look like she was very uncomfortable.

It was time to leave "We must be going it was nice to see you all but it is getting late"I said as Emily nodded and Embry let out a wine. I laughed and gave him a big hug that Quil got into "GAh let me go!"I said laughing as Jacob, Quil, and Embry where hugging me.

They let go and me and Bella walked out of the house, "Jaiden"Called out Paul as he walked up to me. Bella walked off to the car and got in, "Yes?"I asked as Paul got closer to me.

"Make me some more cobbler"He said, No I like you no I am sorry! Nothen only a command! "Only if you are nice"I said as I winked and walked of but Paul caught my wrist and pulled me into him.

I sighed as I felt his body pressed up against mine, My heart was going wild and my hormones where screaming Thank Bjeebus!

He smelled like pine and man with a hint of dog, It was a nice combo and I leaned in closer to the man I had only met once "I am only going to tell you this once...So listen closely...I...I am sorry for hurting you"He said his voice was deep and so...snap out of it Jaida! My mind screamed as I took a step back.

"Thanks Paul"I said as I gave him a small smile before walking to the Jaguar and taking off...

When I got home I let Bella deal with Charlie cause I fell on the couch and passed out!


	15. Pregnant wait! When did this happen?

Chapter 15- Pregnant wait! When did this happen?

For the last couple of days I have been ignoring Paul, I mean it hurts me to do that but gosh I was so confused! I sighed as I made my way through the crowded doctors office.

A perky blonde was siting behind the desk and she looked like a whole other bundle of ADHD goodness. "Do you have an appointment?"She asked her voice was so high and perky that I winced.

"Yes I do...Jaiden Swan?"I asked she nodded and got me to sign in, I walked to the end of the room and sat down, My arm itched really bad. "Fancie seeing you here"Said a deep voice I sighed and looked up.

Paul stood there his face held a smirk his eyes held love and..lust "Why are you here?"I asked as he sat in the empty chair by me.

"I wanted to make sure you where leach bate" He said I rolled my eyes, That was a load of bullshit "yeah right Paul"I said his smirk widened "You have been ignoring me"He said

I sighed and nodded, I couldn't lie to him! "Miss. Swan?"Asked a women she had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. I nodded and stood up Paul right on heels, I fallowed her back and Paul fallowed.

"Here is your room, If you and your boyfriend wait we will get Dr. Sturn right away"She said quickly as she briskly walked away. I walked in and Paul sat down in the small chair, He looked like a giant sitting in the small room.

"Why did you fallow me?"I asked He kept his gaze on the floor "I wanted to know why you where at the doctors."He said like it was no big deal but I could faintly make out the sound of guiltiness.

"I have to get...the cut looked at, Emily said it needed stitches"I said as he nodded and looked at me, I felt my cheeks heat up. He got out of the small chair and walked up closer to me, His eyes glued to my own.

My heart banged painfully against my rib cage, His big arms where place on ether side of the table not letting me came closer to my face, not able to control myself my arms grabbed him from behind the neck and pulled my small body into his.

"Jaiden"He said his voice was deep and husky, Dear god... I leaned closer are lips almost touch but a knock on the door broke up apart "Damn"Hissed Paul as he dropped his hands and looked at the man who was the doctor stepped into the room.

He was around his 50 he had brown hair that actually looked good for his age, His eyes where a brilliant green, and he had a tattoo on his wrist of a date. "Hello I am Dr. Stern and you are Jaiden Swan?"He asked eyeing Paul who was standing with his arm behind me.

"Yes sir that's me"I said he nodded and written somethings down on the clipboard."So how long have you known?"He asked I looked at Paul and Paul looked at me.

What did this man mean? I shrugged maybe it was just how he said it "Only a couple of days now" I said as he nodded.

"Could you lay down on the table please?"He asked, I nodded and laid down, He raised my shirt and started to push on my pelvis "I don't feel any swelling so that is good"He said as I shivered at his cold hands.

Paul's eyebrows rose and a light growl escaped his lips, "So You must only be a few weeks"Dr. Stern said as he wrote down a few notes. Wait...Weeks?

"What?"I said as I sat up and pulled down my shirt, "Yes mam pregnant "Dr. Stern said. I blushed and shook my head "No sir I came here to be stitched up"I said I pulled down my shirt so he could see the bandages.

Dr. Stern started to laugh, Paul was quiet as a mouse witch made me look at him. His eyes where wide and he looked slightly shocked "I am so sorry Miss. Swan my receptionist put this paper in the wrong file"He said he got up and left the paper firm in his grasp.

"Are you alright?"I asked as I went over to Paul who still didn't move. He nodded and looked up at me "You look like you seen a ghost"I said as I let out a small laugh. "I am fine, Just I was about to kill the guy who knocked you up"He said

I rolled my eyes, I had a feeling the fact of kids scared big bad Paul hell I was scared too. "Whatever"I said as he nodded and checked his cell, His face went to a frown. "Whats wrong?"I asked as I leaned on the table almost falling.

"I got a txt from Sam..The red head made her move again."He said I know that Bella was with Jake and very well protected "Bella is at Jake's"I said and Paul nodded.

I felt my body tense with stress it was sharp almost painful..."Here relax"Paul said as he got up and started to rub my shoulders lightly, He was so nice...God it feel so good.

I let out a light moan and Paul laughed "just wait I'm even better" He said I blushed and pulled away "You perv"I said as he smirked. Dr. Stern came in with a sutra kit "I need to take a look at that"He said as he motioned to my arm "okay"I said as I pulled my arm out of the loose shirt and let him cut off the bandage.

let out a low whistle" That is a nasty cut miss, How did you mange that?"He asked as he started to clean the deep cut. I winced and Paul held my hand "She fell down some stairs again"Paul said as he kissed the top of my head.

Dr. Sterns eyebrows shot up and he gave Paul a wary glance "Again?"He asked I laughed "Y..yeah I am a major cluts...I was getting the phone that is down stairs think it was my boyfriend here and tripped and fell"I said as Dr. Stern relaxed.

Paul chuckled and played along, "Well lets see...You don't need stitches but there is going to be scaring"He said as he cleaned the cut, I looked down and saw that it was one long cut and two little ones going across my shoulder.

It did look nasty, "There we are done"He said as he finished up the wrapping. I thanked him and so did Paul who looked slightly pale, "That looked nasty"He said as we walked to my car.

I had already paid them over the phone, "Yeah...I..do..do you want to go out to dinner?"I laughed "I am suppose to ask you but I guess"He said I rolled my eyes he was going to be a handful.

"So what made you change your mind?"Paul asked as he came closer to me, I swallowed down my nerves. "I..I don't know"I said, In truth I thought that his actions in the doctor office was a good sign that he wasn't such a ass...well most of the time.

"So I'm your boyfriend?"He asked a smirk played on his lips, I felt a blush work its way on my cheeks yet again. "Psh no!"I said as I pushed him away from the door and got in.

He looked surprised to say the least but I sighed and hit my head against the steering wheel "Are you coming?"I asked as I rolled down my window he smirked and leaned in "I knew you couldn't resist me"He said.

He sauntered to the passenger door and got in, He NEVER quit smirking. "So where to go?"He asked as I laughed "Your going to meet my daddy"I said.

His face went a little pale "Your dad?"He asked as I held back my laughs. "Yup, I want my father to meet you...unless you don't_ want _to date me"I said.

I watched the road and pulled out on my way back to the house,"I...sure I will meet him"Paul said his voice sounded unsure. Jake had informed me yesterday about how much of a ladys man Paul is so I figured I would make him work.

I would steal glances and I could see what drove the lady's crazy, He had strong structures and that bad boy appearance and I cocky attitude to match. I sighed I hope I NEVER had to deal with a Ex of his, "Whats wrong?"Paul asked he was holding my hand and I drove how it ended up like that I didn't know.

"Just..thinking"I said as I swerved out of a deers way missing the cute doe by an foot and missing a oncoming semi. "How that hell taught you to drive!"Exclaimed Paul as he griped my hand tighter and grabbed the handle of the door.

I rolled my eyes, I know I learned some tid bits from Emmett and probably that is were I picked up my driving from "My mother thank you"I said as he laughed.

We pulled in to the house and Ironically Charlies police cruiser is parked right there "here we go"I said as I turned the car off and got out. Paul was slower to get out but he got out.

I grabbed his hand and yanked him...well he let me yank him to the front door, "You okaay?"I asked he was a little pale but knowing Paul he chuckled "Its alright"He said his cocky attitude set in.

I rolled my eyes "RRight"I said as I opened up the door and walked in Paul's hand still in mine, It felt right when we held hands. "Dad?"I called out as he waved from the kitchen and I heard him taking to someone.

I came closer and saw Harry sitting there, Him and Charlie where drinking a beer but when they saw Paul the both choked well.. More Harry than Charlie "H..Hey Lupa"Said Harry as he coughed.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked up a Paul who seemed to know Harry "Dad, Harry This is Paul"I said as I motioned at them and then at him.

Charlie stood up his shotgun still in his hand "Nice to meet you Paul, You can call me Sir, Mr. Swan, Or even Officer Swan"He said I my blush probably got worse, I felt my nerves get so much worse.

"Hey Harry"Said Paul as Harry nodded "listen Paul you have my God daughter with you and you better treat her right..ya understand?"He said his voice was serious and unwavering as he stared at Paul.

Paul nodded and looked at me "I would never hurt her..."He said I gulped he sounded so...sure. "Right"Harry said as he looked at my shoulder.

"Well what are you boys talking about "I said I wanted to change the topic quickly. Charlie started to get back to cleaning "Tomorrow me and Harry and a few boys from the rev are going hunting."He said I could feel there was more and I had to find out what.

"Those wolfs?"I asked Harry nodded "Yup they better watched out too, Your Dad is loading his gun with the special shells"Harry said as he looked at Paul who nodded.

"I have to make a call"Paul said as he walked out of the house, I frowned "That reminds me"Said Charlie as he got up and I could hear him move up the stairs.

That left me with Harry who looked like he was biting a bullet...literally "Paul? Why Paul lupa you do know he has a long list of girlfriends right?"Harry said his voice was quick and slightly angry.

"Its not like I had a choice"I said as Harry's eyebrow rose "And that means?"He asked I could see shuffling as I sighed "You are trying to cover for the pack right?"I asked I knew if he didn't know anything he would just take it as a gang or friends not a real pack of wolfs.

Harry nodded "Yes I am how do you know?"He asked his eyes still on my shoulder "I am Paul's...I..Imprint"I said as I looked down. I heard shuffling and then Harry pulling me into a hug.

"You always where special Lupa, I never thought you would be a imprint but you are! How wonderful!"He said his face was lit up with happiness.

"I never thought it would be her ether"Said Paul, We broke a way and Paul came over to me and pulled my back into his chest and sat his head on my head.

"Sam says the Pack will be on alert"Paul said his voice was so serious it made me shiver, I had a bad feeling about tomorrow but who was I to predict the future but Alic had always said to always fallow my gut.

Harry nodded and I nodded "I hope you will be joining us for a council meeting then Lupa"Harry said a smile still on his face. It made me proud that I could put a smile on the man that was like a second father to me face.

I heard my father come down stairs and a plastic bag could be heard ruffling, "I wanted to give you this early so you could wear it off so here, Happy early birthday Jaiden"Said Charlie as he handed me a plain plastic bag.

I smiled I loved my fathers simplicity, I took the bag and looked inside to see black cloth "Eh...It might not be as fancy nor expensive as the cloths you where but..I thought it would look good on you."Charlie said he was never good with this sorta thing.

I pulled it out and saw it was a simple pure black dress than would come down to my knees and it had a off the shoulder line. "I love it dad"I said as I unlatched Paul's arms and gave him a hug.

Paul cleared his throat and he kinda stood awkward like he never did this "Can I take your daughter on a date tonight?"asked Paul. Charlie stared at me and him I guess he was trying to figure out if Paul a guy who looked like a grown man would be asking his baby girl who was turning 20 in about a week or so.

"Let the girl have fun Charlie"Said Harry his eyes glittered, I smiled and nodded in agreement "Fine...As long as you have her back by...9 o'clock"Said Charlie.

I laughed "Trust me dad, I will be driving"I said as Harry and him laughed, "Why not me?"Asked Paul as he fought back a grin. "I have control issues and no way are you driving my baby"I said I press my hand to my chest.

I walked him out and Harry fallowed, Once we where out of the house Harry slapped his hand on Paul's Shoulder "You are in for a ride"He said as Paul sighed "I couldn't pick a easy one, hm"He said as he grinned looking at me.

I could tell that Paul as been around Harry for a long time "Alright boys keep on"I said as I playful glared at Paul and Harry who was grinning with Paul.

"Relax Lupa, You have on of the most sought after things and now you only have to think about is school and family."Said Harry I looked down. I guess he was right, Paul was a nice guy and how could I say no to the imprint, I like having this relationship to much to let it go.

"I know"I said finaling as I looked at Paul and smiled, Paul came closer to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek "I will be here around 6, I will call if it looks like Sam will keep me late or the red head"Said Paul as he let go and nodded at Harry who nodded back.

He ran into the woods and I could faintly make out sliver fur, I smiled as Harry sighed "Lets get back in Lupa, I ain't feeling so hot"Said Harry as he walked to the door he was slightly wobbly.

I got inside and helped him in the chair "Whats wrong?"I asked Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes his hand on his chest "That stupid ticker of mine"He said under his breath.

I frowned I didn't like that "Whens the last time you got your blood pressure checked "I asked and Harry snorted "I can't remember"He said I nodded in different circumstances I would roll my eyes...But this was Harry not some guy who I just met.

"Please let one of the men go with Charlie instead, Why don't you take it easy."I said Harry shook his head "The boy are to occupied to do that while trying to find that red head."He said

My frown deepened, My gut was telling no now yelling at me that something bad was going to happen."If you have any problems you call 911 or at least sit down you old coot"I said as I smiled and hit him lightly on the arm and got up.

"I will Lupa you worry to much!"He said He was feeling better that he even got up to go into the living room where Charlie had hovered over to.

"I am going to get ready!"I called out as the men waved, I rolled my eyes and got up stairs.I first had a choice of the new dress and my one from France that was a wonderful thing to wear but for a date to the movies...eh..no.

I picked up the new dress and got ready, I new one thing I would have fun today but...something bad was going to happen tomorrow...I just pray its not anyone who I care for...


	16. The Big Date

_**Chapter 16- The big date!**_

I yanked on the dress it hugged every curve of my body and I slipped in a pair of 3 inch heel curdicy of my mother who said you must have on pair of sexyy heels. I quickly pulled up my hair in a messy bun and put on my make up to make my eyes pop, I stood up my nerves where so jumbled that I almost got out of the shower with one leg shaven.

I heard the door bell ring and I quickly grabbed the clutch and walked down the stairs with Paul wearing nice dark jean and oh my god I freaking shirt! It was a pure black I shiverd gosh why dose this man look so...great in black.

Paul was staring at me his mouth was slightly open and Harry who had not left yet was laughing and Charlie had the same mouth open thing."What...Do I look that bad?"I asked as Paul recovered and took my hand "No you look beautiful"He said quickly.

Charlie cleared his throat and looked at me "You have grown up Jaiden"He said as Harry smiled and I click rang off . I glared at Harry who had a camera who stood up, me and Paul took a photo.

Charlie and me took a photo, then me and Harry, I laughed as I was walking out and almost tripped Paul was not able to catch me but a sertant boy was able to "Hey jake"I said as he lifted my back up. "Hey Jaiden..Paul"He said as Paul yanked my back into his chest posesively.

"Lupa and Paul are going on a date jacob"Said Harry who was smiling, Jacob frowned "Oh thats...nice"Said a small voice belonging to Bella who looked at me. Her eyes where all over me I frowned I knew what she was think, But she never could realize that she was beautiful.

"Yup now we must be going"I said as I gave everyone a goodbye hug...When I hug Jake Paul let out a small growl and I ingored his growling...What did he think he was a dog..

I laughed at my own mind and I gave Harry a hug, I felt that all to familar twing now "I hope you have fun Lupa and congrats...I hope you all the happyness in this world."Harry said I felt tears prick my eyes "thank you Harry, You have alway been a father to me, And for that I will always be greatful...I love you"I said.

"I love you too lupa now go have fun with your wolf, He realy does love you I can tell"He said with a wink and I nodded. I looked at Paul and I could see a futrue with this man...And it looked quite bright.

Paul took my hand and led me to the car door, I smiled as I pulled up my door and go in and Paul did the same. He took my hand and I pulled out and to our date...

When I got there I smiled and inhaled it was a small pizzaria in the outside limmits of Forks "Is this alright?"I asked as Paul nodded. I got out and Paul did the same.

We walked in and a girl from Bellas Highschool greeted me "Hey wellcome let me like show you to your seats."She said I think her name tag said Jesica.

"Kay"I said softly as I walked a short distance from the door to the table. We sat down at the two person table and Jesica got our drinks. Paul rested his chin on his hands a smirk playing on his lips "So where dose a girl like you get those fuck me heels?"He asked

I laughed here I was think he was going to say something romantic but nah it had to be perverted. "A girl like me always has a pair."I said and I bit my lip.

I could tell Paul was enjoying this "Really I don't think so"He said I giggled again "My mother always say someone needs a pair of sexy heels and she bought two pair, One for me and the other for Bella."I said as he started to choke up with laughter.

"No way Bella has Fuck me heels?"He said I nodded and looked at the menu "Hm what kind of pizza do you want?"I asked as Paul thought for a momment then answerd "pepperoni?"He asked and I nodded as Jesica came over to us.

"So what can I get you"She said leting the you drag out as she started to check out Paul, I growled and she snapped her head to me. Paul was enjoying it cause instead of a smirk he held a big carnnary eating grin.

"Two Peperoni"I said as she nodded and struted away and I mean hip popping out struting trying to get Paul to look, But Paul kept his eyes on me.

"So you do get envous"He said I roll my eyes "yes I do"I said again I cain't lie to him. He grabbed my hand "Its cute"He said I looked up and saw him smirking.

I heard his phone go off as the pizzas got here "I have to take it its Sam"He said as he got up and stormed out of the place. Jessica came back wearing a big smirk "Oh I am so sorry dear about your boyfriend"She said as she ripped off the ticket and slammed it on the table.

I felt my anger rise and I let out a calming breath but failed, As Paul was coming in Jessica turned her back from me. I smirked as I hit my cup with the back off my hand and let out a opps as brown coke spilled all over the back of her white jeans "I am so sorry"I said as she glared at me and stromed off.

"What was that about?"Asked Paul as he sat back down avoiding the wet spots "Oh just getting a understanding of sorts."I said as he let out a laugh.

"Nice..."He said as he leanned over the table and kissed my cheek I looked down, I felt my heart beat faster as I looked back up at him. His face was serious "Sam called and the Red head is getting closer everyday...I..I want you to stay at my place until the red head dies"He said as I shook my head no "No I will not leave Charlie nor Bella"I said

Paul growled his fists curled tightly "I don't care about them,I just want you to be safe"He said his teeth where gritted together. "i am sorry Paul but no not until I am not needed will I move in with you"I said I laid a hand on Pauls fist his hand was shaking slightly.

"How are you needed?"He asked his voice was still low and nobody was touching the pizza "I came here to help bella with her nightmares"I said Paul sighed and nodded.

I looked down at the table I felt a pull to tell Paul about Harry's heart and my bad feeling but that would not be a good date talk...but hell when did I ever have a normal date night.

"Paul...You need to look out for Harry out there I think he has been having heart trobles"I said Paul looked at me and his fists unclurled and he interwinted our fingers togther.

"I will I promise" He said I knew I could beleve him, "I have a bad feeling about tomarrow"I said Paul sighed and patted my head "Don't worry to much you might get older faster"He said while breaking his hold on me and geting some pizza

We ate in silance, Not a uncomfertable silance but a peaceful one. I would sneek glances of Paul who would do the same...

After diner it was about 7, On the way back to charlies I got Paul to drive and he was having so much fun "How fast can she go!"He asked as he swrived round a corner.

I laughed and held on to the door like it was going to stop me from going through the car. "fast but I would rather stay in the car!"I said as he looked at me and the car slowed "Sorry I forgot"He said.

"Its fine Paul It dosen't hurt unless there are alive"I said as I pressed my hand on his shoulder his body heat was making me very sleepy."Sleepy?"Asked Paul as he looked at me but still kept an eye on the road.

"Yeah Kinda"I said as I pulled my legs up to my chest "I have been sleeping on the couch...So I guess thats why"I said. Paul snorted "You know if you move in you will have a bed and a personal heater"He said as he gave me a wink.

I rolled my eyes "I like the couch and I have blankets"I said he rolled his eyes and stared at the road, I looked out the window and found me wondering where in the hell we where "Um...Paul where are you taking me?"I asked.

I looked at him and he had a big smirk on his face "You are going to a council meeting at First Beach"He said the cockiness dripped off of his words. I sighed "So when will you have me back?"I asked as Paul mocked my sigh "When ever I want, Harry got your father to make our time together longer"He said

My mouth fell open, I could not believe my father would agree...But if Harry was going to be there than well yes he would."Great"I said undermy breath, "Just relax you will have fun"Paul said

I guess Wolfs had superhearing to, My main worry was the fact that I was Pauls little vampire lover. "And to add you are not no leech lover anymore."He added like he known what I was thinking.

"Yup I just love the giant wolf"I said as Pauls smirk widened, He parked the car and looked at me "You _love_ me?"He said while pointing at his face. My mouth dropped How dare he...well I guess I did say that.

He leaned closer and place a hand on my cheek, I closed mouth and he leaned in almost touching my lips. I felt my heart speed up and my eyes fluttered closed as he gave me a searing hot kiss.

I groaned and pressed him into the back of his door our lips still moving, his hands wandered all around my body leaving tingles. "Paul? Jaiden...Oh My god"Said a voice who belonged to Embry.

I blushed and sat back down in my seat the door to my seat was opened and all of the boys where smiling like idiots "Wow Paul I never knew you like to be the bitch"Said Quil I could feel Pauls anger as he got out of the car and ran to Quil and they started to fight.

I rolled my eyes and steped out of the car, The boys still staring "What? Cain't a girl enjoy herself?"I asked as Embry laughed and pulled me into a hug "Its good to see you! Even if you smell like paul. "Embry said as he pulled away and walked me over to Emily who looked like she needed help.

"Do you need any help?"I asked as Emily let out a scream and jumped sending a pack of hotdogs in my face. I caught them as Sam came running "Whats wrong?"He asked as he looked over her, I smiled "I just scared her, sorry"I said as Sam raised an eyebrow at my clothes "Hot date?"He asked a smile tugged on his lips.

"Sorta"I said as I gave him a playful wink, He nodded and gave Emily a kiss and left to man the grill and when I say man I mean All of the elders and some of the pack was surrounding the grill like it was a holy thing.

"Need help?"I asked as Emily nodded "Nice dress"She said I nodded "My dad got it for me"I said...

After helping Emily I got in charge of taking the hotdogs to Sam, Why I guess she thought it would be funny to see me maneuver through sand to Sam. I walked over to Sam and all of the men had there eyebrows raised "Hey Lupa"Said Harry who was siting at the grill with a big smile "Hey Harry, Billy"I said as Billy nodded.

I noticed that all of the men where elders, except for Jared and Sam who where cooking "Here you go"I said as I passed the Plate to Jared who let out a whistle "Nice dress"He said I blushed as I rolled my eyes "Right"I said as I felt arms curl around my and the familair sent of Pine and wet dog.

"Hey"I said Paul let out a wine "I thought I was going to scare you"He said I laughed "I can not help it if all of you boys smell like Wet dog or dog mixed with some kind of plant"I said as The Elders laughed.

"Wet Dog?"Asked Sam his mouth twitched "Yeah, I guess you all cliff dive to often"I said, Billy clapped his hands "You are something Jaiden"He said. I nodded "Yup"I said. Paul let out a chuckle that I felt through my body.

"So I here you all have good new?"asked Harry his eyes twinkled, Billy looked at Harry then at me and Paul "What is it Jaiden..."He said Sam and Jared where smiling already knowing.

"I imprinted"Said Paul not leaving me at all, Billy smiled "That is great"He said I nodded, I kinda had the feeling like Billy didn't like me cause of my past with the vampires other than my family the Cullens...

It was around 10 when we finally sat down around a huge bonfire, I could see the pack and the elders. A part of me felt like I didn't belong but when Paul pulled me into his lap I knew that I had to get over that feeling.

"Before we start I just want to congradulate Paul on Imprinting with Jaiden"Said Billy as he motioned at us. A couple of elders and a women smiled she had a firm gripp on Jareds hand, I would guess that she was Jareds imprint.

"Now we must hear the new report on the Red headed cold one."Said Billy as he looked at Sam, Sam sighed running a hand through his short hair making it spike up "We have found what the Red head wants and I think it would be best of Jaiden will explain"He said I gulped.

Everyone was now looking at me, "Victoria is after my sister Bella, It seems that last year Edward killed Victorias mate to protect Bella"I said as Billy stiffened "How was it protecting when that Leech still got Bella Bit."Growled Jacob as he stood up and he looked more upset than angry.

"Jacob, She got saved from changing also..."I added as Billy Cleared his throat "Lets move on from this please"He said as Sam nodded "We have patrol up around Bellas house."He said the elder stiil where looking at me.

As the Council meeting progressed I couldn't help but feel so alien, I started to shift in Pauls tight grasp. Pauls attention was on the meeting, I got up and made paul let go and I walked away.

I could hear the whispers and the bugs as I kept on walking farther away from the concil meeting where they where talking and deciding what would happen to my sister...my family...the cullens..How could I live in the revs when all of the elders except for Harry looked at me like a monster.

I sighed they thought Bella would be good bait...That if Bella was gone than the Cullens would not come again.

I couldn't help but feel angry, Deep down I wanted the Cullens to come see me again for Emmett to pick on me about my car and Rosalie to call me Jaida,For Esme to make me all of my favorite foods that my mother could never make, To have my family back!

"You okay?"Asked a Deep voice that belonged to Paul, I nodded my first lie to him "You lie"He said as he took a step to me. I felt all of the anger and my frustration rise and soon it all came out.

"I..I don't belong here Paul, I can't stand to see the way they look at me! Like I am a monster! I hate them for suggesting Bella be bait and I would die before I let that happen!Do you understand I will die first or change which ever to took to keep my baby sister safe!"I yelled my breath came out uneven.

Paul stood there he was looking at the ground and I suddenly realized I was crying, How stupid of me to cry about that but I was just so angry. "If You die than I would soon fallow.."Paul said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Is that some sick joke?"I asked my voice sounded a little harsher but he wasn't fazed by it, He shook his head "No its not..."He said his finally looked up at me.

His face was serious, I knew that I had to put down some rules with this council. I wrapped my arms around his chest my arms barley fit around him, He hugged back I pulled away.

"Lets go back"I said as I walked away my head high and a seriously pissed expression, I walked into the circle and with a few yelled from the boys and the men I walked into the fire.

I stood there the fire was passing through me and it tickled me with the heat "I want to make this clear to you."I said as I faced the elders who sat back in there chairs, Harry looked at me his face was pale.

It hurt me to see Harry look at me in such a way but it had to be done "I am not a normal girl by far, You look at me like I am some leech lover cause of the scars I have. "I said I could see Paul smiling and Sam glaring at me.

"but guess what get over it and treat me with some damn respect! Cause I am a Imprint ,Pauls imprint. "I said as I took a step out of the fire and to the elders.

"Bella will have no and I mean no involvement with Victoria, I will be the bait"I said Emily stood up and a girl as the took each of my sides "We agree, Bella should have no involvement and if we have to we all will be bait"Emily said I shiverd I never heard her sound so serious.

"Yup and You men forget that then I know a girl who can walk through walls"Said Jareds imprint her eyes gittered off of the fire making her seem so...mean.

We walked off as the Pack stood up I could there yells, "Thanks"I said as I stood by the ocean line all of us had took off our shoes and had walked against the rushing waves.

"Dont mention it, It was time that the elders had gotten a good cuss out"Said Jareds imprint, I smiled "I am Jaiden Swan"I said as She nodded "Kim Jareds imprint"She said.

Emily sighed and ran her hand through her hair "They always looked at me or kim a diffrent light also, Me it is was like walking on egg shells to not upset me or shift think it would make me go screaming"She said as she touched her scar.

Kim looked at me "I was just some Paleface who isn't worthy of being a imprint to a protector"she said her voice was bitter. I could understand how it was "I remember before...It was fun to go"I said and Emiy nodded.

"how so?"Kim asked she looked at the sky, I smiled as I could almost remember the memories "When I was 8 Bella and I had came to see our father..it was the last time until now..."i said as I could see me and Bella being so happy

"It was 2 years from the vamp attack and I had the scars, After two days of playing with Jake and Embry and goofing off I noticed that Billy wouldn't talk to me like he talk to Bella, Like I was repulsive..."I said as I rememeber Bella being allowed to spend the night and I wasen't

The girls listened carefully "So Harry my godfather took me to a meeting like this except it was the old stories, There was music and laughter us kids played and had fun. I remember they would talk about the cold ones I didn't know it was the Cullens, it was serious stuff but never not once did I feel alienated by my past."I said as all the girls awhed and gave me a big hug.

"I remember god I use to begg my mother to let me go"Said Emily, Kim sighed "That sounds like so much fun..."She said all of us sat in the quiet until we heard the foot steps of our wolfs "Lupa?"Asked Embry as he came towards me.

I stood up and so did the girls, "Yes?"I asked all of the pack was their behind Embry and a few of the elders as well. "We heard you talk about the past.."said Billy Jacob stood behind him looking at the ground.

"I never realized how you felt about us"Billy said he looked at us, "Jaiden you are right...We where so caught up in getting the red head or Victoria as you called her I didn't think about the consequences."said Billy.

My face was still turned in a frown "I will not let Bella be hurt anymore"I said Harry walked froward and placed his hand on my shoulder "We Know Lupa, We are sorry for causing you girls to feel that way."Said Harry.

The elders nodded and I looked at Emily and Kim, Emily nodded and Kim shrugged "Fine"Kim and Emily said as the pack left leaving me and Harry.

I kept my eyes on the dying Fire "So you can walk through the fire?"Asked Harry I nodded "And any solid object, It started after I got attacked"I said, Harry nodded.

"Do you think I will ever fit in here?"I asked Harry smiled and patted my head "You already are Lupa, We just couldn't see what brave strong girls you all are"He said I closed my eyes and kept my hearing on his heart beat,"You will never be without family, the elders are not your pack but they are a part of your family."He said as he hugged me.

The sound of his heart beat was and has always been calming to me "I am proud of you, for being so strong and to stand up to us like that"He said as he chuckled, I opened my eyes and looked at the old man who was and forever be my god father...

"Jaiden?"Called out Paul as Harry took a step back and let go of me "Paul?"I asked as Harry walked away. Suddenly I was lifted off of the ground and up in Pauls arms "Good god don't do that again!"He scollded as he hugged me tightly "Do what?"I asked as he looked at me.

I was still in the air "Walk into the fire like that!"He said as he put me down, I smiled everything was back to normal the night was ending and to be soon forgotten by some...

"Well I had to make a point."I said Paul rolled his eyes and he grabbed my hand and we walked back to the area where the gathering was, everyone was packing up and soon would leave.

I walked though the groups of people and I would have a glance or a stare but nothen like I would have gotten before. I would smile at them and they would back at me, Maybe I did make a diffrence "So how are you doing?"Asked Kim as she gave me a hug.

"Good just tired "i said she laughed "Going through a fire would do that, Maybe me, Emily, And you could go shoping some time"She said and I nodded "That sounds great"I said.

We traded numbers and Jared gave me a hug a wink "Good job Miss. Opinionated"He said as I rolled my eyes "And I am shocked that you even can say the word opinionated."I said as he smirked and pulled Kim away.

I said my good byes to everyone and promised to visit or hang out but I was looking for one person "Hey Harry"I said as he turned around and smiled "Lupa"He said I gave him a hug "Thanks fro everything I love you"I said as He smiled "I love you too Lupa bye"He said as he got in the truck and headed to his house.

Me and Paul took of to my house "So.."I said as I stood infront of the door to my house."So..."Paul said a he took a step forward "I had a lot of fun but lets leave out the fire show"I said as he nodded a smirk played on his lips.

"But not those fuck me heels"He said he wiggled his eyebrows as he handed them to me, "Thanks..."I said I didn't know what to say...did I say goodnight or I love you but did I really love him...

"Goodnight"Paul said as he kissed me on the lips, I gasped and wrapped my arms around his broke apart and paul gave me on last kiss on the forehead before taking off...I stood there for a few minutes before go inside.

It was late and the whole house was dark and quiet, I sighed and got ready for bed. On my way I checked on Charlie and Bella then went to bed myself...


	17. Bella Dead Wait Alice!

Chapter 17- Bella Dead...Alice!

I let out a groan as I heard Charlies boots hit the staircase "Sorry If I woke you up"He said as he got his stuff in order, I sat up and rubbed my head. "Its...okay."I said as He smiled and walked over to me "Did you have fun at the bonfire?"Charlie as he leaned on the back of the couch, I smiled and tried to yank out some of the nots in my hair "Yeah"I said.

Charlie sighed and rubbed the back of his head "Erm...Jaiden...Becareful"He said I nodded and got up to clean up and try to look like I had a full 8 hours I got done I pulled on a pair of shorts and a long sleeved shirt.

I ran down stairs my ponytail hitting the back of my neck "Hey Lupa!"Yelled Harry as I jumped him in a hug "Hey Harry!"I said as I listened to his heart, I sighed and inhaled his sent of old spice and dirt. It sounded like a nasty combo but on Harry it smelled normal, I pulled away my heart gave a short tug "Becareful"I said as I watched them leave out of the door.

I sighed and headed up the stairs to get Bells up but when I reached her room she was gone, I frowned and called Kim "Hey Kim this is Jaiden"I said as I heard her let out a gasp of realization "Oh! Jaiden Hey whats up?"She asked as I started to make myself breakfast "Yeahh...I was wondering if you had Emilys house number"I said "Sure! Give me a sec."She said as I heard the phone shuffling.

I put my food and a plate and started to eat when she finally found the number and gave it to me, I thanked her and got off of the phone. After eating I quickly dialed the number, I heard some suffling before a deep masculine voice answerd "Hello?"He said "Hey it Jaiden"I said the man on the phone who I think is Sam but I wasn't to sure.

"You looking for Emily?"asked the man and I replied with a quick yes, He sighed and I heard the phone being handed to her "Hey Jaiden What up?"She asked. "Have you seen Bella?"I asked She sighed and then answer "No I don't think so..."She said as I growled "Fine I guess I will go looking for her"I said "do you need Sam and them to look for her?"She asked her voice was worried too.

"Nah Just put the word in, Plus I think I know where she is"I said as I got my purse and my keys "Alright well bye then"She said I gave her a quick bye and hung up right as I reached my car door, I pulled it up and got in. I let out a groan as the smell of pizza hit me like a brick "Shit"I said as I pulled out, I had left the pizza in the car and it quickly killed the new car scent to a retching pizza smell.

I drove down a long road and stopped on my side of the road "I hope this is it..."I said as I started my hike up to where we met Laurent, I fell twice and skinned my poor knee on a rock. I let out sighed as I reached the clearing with no Bella...But the field was full of flowers and the sun hit the field.

I sat down on the ground, And I could see why Edward would take bella here...It was romantic and pleasant. I sighed I wondered if the Cullens came back would I be angry at Edward or just let it go, I was so confused as I walked around the field picking the flowers.

I stayed there thinking about my life so far, Paul, Bella, And last the Cullens, One question I could never answer what would happen if my family came back to fork, and how could I be able to balance the pack and the Cullens?

It was around 5 when I got back to my car and yess I had to trip over every little thing but I still had my flowers. I pulled up the car and went back to the house, Across the street there was a black car. I frowned I never saw that car before, I quickly shuffed the bad feeling away and walked into the house.

I saw the light on phone blink, it was a missed call...I gulped and pressed the recording of a very upset Charlie "J..Jaiden I am calling to tell you that...Harry had a heart attack today..He didn't make it, I will be home later but I have to help Sue. Bye"

I stood there my mind was blank, Harry was dead...my god father the man who embraced me instead of pushing me away...

"Oh god!"I cried out as I hit the ground, I felt so...blank. I felt the tears start to work there way down my face, I could help but help the hick ups that fallowed the crying. "Oh my...Jaida?"called out a voice that was light and a airy tone, I turned around my heart dropped into my chest...

"A..Alice?"I called out as I saw her standing there she looked not a day older than what I remembered but she did cut her hair and it looked really good,"What are you doing in Bellas house?"She asked as she walked over to me and helped me to the couch.

"Bella is my younger sister"I said as Alice gasped "Really?"She said her eyes when wide then as if she remember something she instantly started to frown."What?"I asked and she looked down "I heard about that man dyeing and I am sorrry but...I had a vision"She said as I nodded and wondered if I really wanted to know.

"Bella jumped off of a cliff and drowned"She said my throat tightened and I let the words sink in, All I could think was I hadn't seen Bella all day...But Alice's visions are always changing...right?"A..Are you sure?"I asked my voice was tight and shallow. "I don..."Alice paused as she looked at the door, she got up and went to the door as it opened.

Me and Alice let out a gasp, Bella looked disheveled and wet but okay "Bella!"I Yelled as me and Alice hugged her, I felt tears work there way back up as Alice went for some warm tea and I stared at Bella who was looking at the floor "I am sorry about Harry"She said, I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat "Y..yeah"I said as I looked down.

Alice came in and handed me a cup and Bella one too, After a few moments of me and Alice letting Bella get relaxed I knew one of us would bust out with something then...Alice said something "I have never met someone with such death prone idiocy"She said as Bella looked like a little child being scolded "It was fun..."she said as she took a sip of her tea.

"I just don't understand how you could get the Vision tottaly wrong"I said as Alice looked a little sick "What smells like that horrid wet dog smell"She said, I blushed and Bella looked at her biting at her lip.

"Jake is sorta a werewolf"Bellas said as Alice looked at me and her "Werewolf's are not good company to keep bella"She scolded "Speak for yourself!"Growled Jake as I jumped and looked at him, He was pissed beyond pissed and he looked like he was going to shift at any second.

"I would not hurt Bella"said Alice she looked shocked and aggravated, Jacob sneered as Bella stood up "What made you change your mind?"She asked as I felt the air around this conversation get a little tense. "I had to make sure you where alright"He said as he stared at Bella, I was now very aware of the love in his eyes but not the same love that Pauls had.

"I think me and Alice will let you two work this out"I said as Alice nodded, We got to the door "you...you won't leave...right?"asked Bella her eyes going sad. Alice nodded "I will be back after you put the dog out"And with that she walked out of the door.

I gave one last look at Jacob and walked out onto the front, I looked at Alice "Hows Rosalie and Emmett?"I asked as Alice smiled "They are enjoying being on there own, but I still know that they miss you dearly. "She said I looked down my head started to hurt a little bit, but whos wouldn't!

"I still don't know why none of us made the connection"Alice said as she shook her head, I laughed "Bella was only 5 and attached to my or moms hip!"I said. Alice smiled and I walked over to her and gave her a hug "I miss you all so much!"I said as she hugged back "We all missed you too."She said.

We broke apart and I had a small smile on my lips, "How Edward?"I asked Alice's face dropped "He doesn't talk to us much, he basically shut himself off from e.."Said Alice as her face went blank.I froze ALice was having a vision "What are you seeing?"I asked as Alice let out a gasp "Edward heard about my vision, He has decided to go to the Volturi to die..."She said My heart stopped.

I ran to the door and Alice got there before me and walked to the kitchen with a pissed Bella who looked more distraught than when we left her."Bella Edward thinks you died!"I said as Alice Filled in the rest "He wants to die to, He is going to the Volturi"She said I could here how panicked Alice was at her brother wanting to die.

"No.."Whispered Bella As Jacob stood in the back, "Bella you aren't going to go are you?"Asked Jacob. Bella looked at him, it hit me all this time I had thought Jacob was going to bring her out of this deprssion but really saying goodbye to Edward is the right way.

"Bella You have to go"I said as Jacob's head snapped up "Are you crazy!"Yelled Jacob as he pointed at me "Don't yell at Jaida like that!"Hissed Alice as they both tensed up. "I am going Jacob"Said Bella breaking the glaring contest,Alice nodded and flashed upstairs grabbing Bellas things.

"You be careful and don't cross the Volturi"I said as she nodded I could tell Bella was scared. I would be too...Alice come back down and we headed out to the car, Alice was quick to pull the car up. "Bella think about Charlie"Said Jacob as he held onto the door of the car.

I frowned "She is 18 Jacob she can leave when ever she choses, I will cover for her too"I said as Jacob shot me a look that said shut up, I ignored it "Bella...Please I am begging you...Don't go"Begged Jacob. It truly pulled at my heart strings "I have to go"Said Bella, Jacob looked...broke as he pulled away from the car and they sped away...


	18. Death And Love

_**Chapter 18-**_

Jacob stood there his body shook but not with anger but with grief, I winced as I placed my hand on his shoulder "Why did you tell her to go!"He yelled as he pushed me away. I grunted as I slid a foot away, I recovered as I walked foreward to him again "She has to say goodbye, To my knowledge Bella never got to say goodbye"I said.

I could feel the weight of today start to pull on me, I truly felt like crawling in a hole and crying my eyes out but I had to be strong for everyone. "I...Your right"Said Jacob as he looked at me his eyes where red and he looked like he was forcing tears back, I felt a tear roll down my face and Jake rapped his arms around me.

"I am sorry we couldn't keep Harry safe.."He said as I nodded against his chest, I held back the tears and pulled away. I put my hand on his cheek and moved his head to look at me "Its not your fault Jacob, Harry new that there was a chance he might not come back"I said every-word broke my heart but it was true Harry did know what he was doing.

I sighed and looked at him and I tried to smile but failed "Lets go to the Clearwaters"I said as Jacob shook his head "No Everyone is at Emilys who matter, Your father was leaving when I left"He said,I nodded as I ran in a grabbed my keys "You want a ride?"I asked as Jacob ran a hand through his hair making it spike up "No I need to run off some steam"He said as he didn't even make it to the woods line before he shifted..

I drove down the familiar road, My thoughts where spinning and I only wanted to be in the arms of my Paul. I parked the car and passed through the door as I ran to the door and flew it open "Oh Sue"I said as I ran to her and gave her a hug "I came as soon as I could."I said as she recovered as she hugged me back.

I pulled away and finaly took a good look at her, She looked so out of life her eyes where empty and hallow. "I am sure you did"Sue said her voice was empty too, I looked away from her and I saw Leah and Seth they both looked very diffrent. Leah had Emily cutting her long hair to a short bob, She winced as she saw her long hair fall.

"Whats going on?"I asked as Seth looked at me and sniffed "Lupa you stink"He said as I heard a familiar growl "Who where you around?"Boomed Paul as he came in the house. I could tell he must have gotten off of patrol cause he smelled like the woods,"Alice came to see Bella"I said I saw the dirty looks from everyone.

"What! Why?"Paul growled as he move over to me, "She went cliff diving...Alice saw her die"I said my voice was shaking "When We found out she was okay Alice had a vision that Edward was going to the Volturi...To die"I said as Paul snickered "well Why didn't you say so! Its party time!"Said Quil.

I winced "Its not that simple..."I said as everyone fell dead silent "Bella is going after him.."I said "What?"Said Embry as he got up from the couch "She has to say goodbye.."I said

I sighed and felt Paul rapp his arms around me "So what did I miss?"I asked as Seth came running up to me and dragging me out the door, I fallowed with Paul growling.

"Seth what are you doing?"Growled Paul as he slammed the door shut, Seth let go of my hand and walked across the field and with on jump he turned into a beautiful sandy colored wolf .

I walked towards seth, I felt so proud of Seth new change I petted his head and he gave me a wolfish grin "Now that is awsome"I said he nodded and troted away. I smiled and looked at Paul who was smirking "What?"I asked softly he shook his head "You are taking this with such ease"He said.

I nodded and walked over to him and rapped my arms around his neck, He smiled and pulled me into a hug "Can I stay at your place tonight?"I asked He nodded and we walked inside.

I looked at Leah who was staring at Emily and Sam who where now twitching a little, I felt sorry for them because of how hard it will before Sam to keep his thoughts to himself

"Hey Leah"I said she scoffed and looked away from me "Hello Jaiden"she replied her voice was pure bitterness. I frowned at her actions towards me, I walked away from her and started to help Emily put away the food that was out...

After awhile the boys where getting tired, I sighed I haven't seen Jacob all night. I walked over to Embry who was almost asleep on the couch "Em.."I called out as I sat on the edge of the couch, he groaned and opened his eyes "What Jaidy?"Asked Embry as he sat up allowing me more room.

"Have you seen or heard Jake?"I asked He shook his head "No, I would ask Sam and Paul after there done with patrol."He said as he streached. I smiled and leaned back on the opposite part of the couch.

"Ew feet"Said Embry as he pinched his nose "Oh get over it!"I said as I hit him lightly on the leg, He laughed and then he fell silent. I could tell that it was the same reason as me "I still can not believe he is gone,Em."I said Embry nodded and placed a hand on my knee, "I know Jaidy"Embry said his eyes where starting to get red.

I let out a shaky sigh as I lean back farther in the couch,I felt my body relax and soon I fell fast asleep.

_**-Pauls POV-**_

I walked in my body was tired and sore, My guilt for not protecting Harry was there I had promised my imprint and I couldn't do it...I couldn't protect him.

Sam made his way to Emily and I looked over at Embry and Jaiden on the couch, seeing both of them laying on separate sides on the couch asleep brought a smile to my face.

I tapped embrys shoudler making him ster awake "Hey your turn"I said, He blushed and got up only make Jaiden stirr a little. "Becareful"I growled as he frowned "She is a good person Paul..Shes been through a lot"Said Embry who walked away. I let out a sigh he was right, I was tired and felt like crap.

"She can stay here if you want?"Asked Emily as she made her way to us, I shook my head "No...I need to spend some time with her alone."I said. I felt like crap and My imprint was going to be mad at me for not protceting Harry...Hell Today she came to me no smart remark no rolling eyes just her trying to get comfort.

I didn't mind the new Jaiden but...I was worried that there was somthing else that she wasen't telling any of us "Babe..."I said as I ran my hand through her soft hair that was shining in the dim light. "paul..."She said as she slowing opened up her eyes "Hey lets go"I said she streched out and let out a small groan.


	19. To Call or Not To Call

I let out a groan as I curled up and placed my cold feet onto my heater which let out a wine "Babbyyy Your feet are cold"He wined as he shivered, I rolled my eyes like that was making anything change "No...Warm"I said as I wrapped my long arms around him with a stubborn sigh, "_ Its a astounding...time is fleeting...madness takes it toll... LETS DO THE TIME WARP!_"Screamed out the phone that was in the heaters pocket "Gah!"I said as I kept my eyes shut but my hand moved down to Pauls shorts and I shifted through the fabric of the jeans and pulled the cell with my hand.

I flipped it open and let out a growled "What?"I asked the person on the phone shifted around and I waited patently "Come on some of us are trying to sleep"I hissed my voice was hoarse making me sound like I smoked a pack of cigarettes everyday "Its Sam, Put Paul on the phone now"Sam said shortly I snorted "Try adding a please and sounding...I don't know Nice!"I yelled into the phone making Paul squirm "Baby?"He asked I sighed as I heard Sam let out a growl "_Please_ give Paul the phone"He said I shoved Paul the phone.

I now was wide awake and my eyes have been open, I was in a small room that was very...plain, I rolled off of the bed landing on my feet making me look like I was a agial cat.I rolled my eyes and pushed myself to take a shower...wait this wasn't my house so I just leaned on the wall waiting on Paul to get down, I smiled he looked rough his short hair was pointed up in odd directions, Dark circles around his eyes making him look older than anyone else in the pack.

"Yes, Oh come on Sam She was upset! I did not!"He yelled I sighed pushing myself off of the wall and around the bed to his side, I smirked and I waved my hand through the cell making it go fuzzy "What? I am breaking up!"He called out as he hung up the phone with a click. He smirked and pulled me into his lap "You are very talented "He said I laughed "Yes I am"I said slowly as I kissed his nose.

* * *

After taking a shower by myself even if Paul pleaded with me to let him in the whole time and Paul cooking a horrible breakfast we got into my car to go to Emilys,I sighed and looked out the window as we pulled away from the house. I trusted him to drive I guess that is the imprint talking or after the night I had lost my mind. I let out another sigh and rubbed my eyes that stung slightly I haven't let myself think about Harrys death even if I did have a burning in my body to kill Victoria in the most painful way.

"Jaiden?"Paul asked as he stopped the car in Emily's yard "Yes?"I asked keeping my face away from him so he couldn't see me tearing up, "I...Am sorry...I tried...We all did"Paul said in my heart I felt that break get bigger than it was I guess it was right the boys couldn't do everything "Like I told Jacob...He new what he was getting into "I said I felt my sight start to water up with tears.

I looked at him as he leaned down and gave me a hug "Your too brave"He said I nodded "I have too be"I said quietly as we pulled away my heart gave a leap as I saw a glitter in his eyes and a confused expression because of what I said "Now lets put on a brave face."I said as I ran my finger down his cheek and puling on a smile, Paul nodded his face curled in a smirk. We got out of the Jaguar and he took my hand as we walked up the steps into Emilys place.

"We are here."I announced as I opened up the door and into Embrys arms "Hey Lupa"He said I heard Paul let out a low growl and I rolled my eyes "What was that?"Asked Sam his eyes glaring at me with that I Man look. "I am not a morning person"I said as I gave Emily a hug from behind "Hey chika"I said she laughed "Hey, Muffin?"She asked as I let her go I nodded and took the muffin.

"This looks great "I said as Sam snorted "You bring your imprint to your house but you don't feed her but do god knows what?"He asked I smirked he would be a wonderful father but he was** not **mine thank god, "Actually he did but...he burned everything! And what we did is none of your bossiness should know"I said stuffing my face with the muffin Jared laughed from the couch "Unfortunately we would know!"He said as I heard a light slap I guess Kim was here "What do you mean?"I asked.

I looked around and everyone was looking like I would run and tell the nearest vampire, That...hurt "Fine don..."I heard my phone beep as I pulled it out and saw the code for Italy my heart stopped as I walked past the wolfs leaving my poor half eaten Muffin "Wait!"Called out Embry as he grabbed my arm "I have to get this!"I hissed as I shifted my arm through his hand which...hurt like a bitch.

"Hello?"I asked my heart was beating so loud it was flooding my ears "Hey its Alice"She said I felt my breath that I had been holding let out "What happen?"I asked I heard the shriek of car tires "Alice?"I called out the shriek of tires making a lump grow in my throat "Yes I am here, Listen did you get the note?"She asked I frowned "No what note?"I asked I heard the tires shriek again making my throat feel even more closed up "Listen there is a note in Bellas room where Edward hid her stuff I am sure the dog will Sniff it out."She said I let out a sighed "Alice please is Bella okay?"I asked She let out a sigh which scared me "They have her...I have to go"She said and the phone hung up.

My phone fell from my hand, Bella is with the Volturi...She could be killed or...changed "Oh god"I said as my legs gave out and I fell to the ground, I have heard the stories of the volturi and they made me sick...Ero would not be please to know that a human would be allowed to know such information, It was surprising for me not to get hunted by the extermination section of the voturi for what I knew...Jane...I was sure it was her that allowed me to live.

"Lupa...Why are you on the ground?"Asked Jake he crouched next to me, When I looked up at him I could understand why Bella saw him as her sun "Bella..."I said I could here Paul slam the door and run over to me lifting me into his arms "What happen is she..."Jacob asked his eyes darted around like a deer before somthing suck its teeth into it. He was scared I shook my head "Jaiden who was that on the phone?"Asked Paul who was trying to sort out everything.

"Alice..."I said Jacob snorted as he crossed his arms as he stood up his eyes glittered with hate but the fear for Bella was there I knew it "What did that _Leech_ want?"He growled out leech making my eyes fall to the ground "Alice is not just a leech"I said He snorted again I was surprised that Paul didn't try to act like Paul. I looked up at Paul his face was in a deep frown and his body stiffened at the talk of a Cullen or any vampire at that matter.

I pulled out of his arms "Look at you Jaiden! Your not suppose to walk through walls! Those leech's did this to you!"said Jacob while waving his hand up and down motioning to me, I felt like screaming my throat tightened and my body shook with anger. I could hear everyone come outside which made me feel worse "You have no Idea puppy.."I spatted out my body shifted from solid to a film of myself, Jacob growled "I do! I have seen what those Leechs do!"He cried out I smirked my anger was always a thing to be feared Jasper would always be there but now he isn't..nobody knew what would happen if I got too angry"No..You might be able to stop one but not the guard"I said coldly as I looked over all of them.

Jacob snorted "Please I could take the _Guard!_"He said I shook my head "No you couldn't.."I said as I felt my body start to work in circles around Jacob who was starting to sweat "What are you doing!"He asked I smirked and tilted my head "Just showing that you could handle a well trained Vampire"I said as I kept on circling him. "I am not going to hurt you"Said Jacob I nodded "You wouldn't be able too, If I was one of them"I said as I heard Leah come up "What the hell is going on?"She asked her hair was still messy from practicing to shift with Seth who thank god wasn't here to witness this.

"Lets see Jacob"I said as he eyes met mine and I shook my head "You died right there"I said Sam let out a chuckle"I don't get it"Said Paul his voice was low and full of worry "One person on the guard the same on who gave the Cullens permission to save my life...one look and you are withering in pain"I said I flicked my hand up "Most Vampires beg to be killed after she gets done with them"I said in a no nonsense tone.

"That's not good"Said Kim I nodded my anger was lowering and I was able to at least keep a solid form, I touch Jacobs arm and held it "Now I know your deepest secrets"I said he stiffened "Really?"He asked I nodded "One of the most powerful oldest Vampire can read every thought you ever had by one little touch"I said my fingers glided up my his arm.

My voice was still cold and I was going to get my point through "All of them on the guard have some kind of gift, If I made it through the changed I would have been living with the Voutri and most and likely Ero would have asked me to join the guard...and I would have said yes"I said Jacob growled "You..."He said but stopped himself. I stopped walking around him "What Jacob?What would I have done? Also the second oldest one specializes in Killing your kind and he enjoys it"I said lowly.

"Jaiden"Said Sam as I felt him get closer "Why are you telling us this?"Sam asked I looked up at him "Cause maybe you will let me in on your secrets..."I said as I felt the coldness of my heart melt away "Harry never looked at me like a freak...He only saw me"I said as I looked around Leah face was blank her hair was chopped up and I felt my heart break for her "You all paused to tell me...even you Paul"I said he frowned but didn't say anything cause he knew what I was saying was right "My sister is in Italy and Jacob your right...Bella is in trouble"I said as I walked over to my imprint in search of comfort.

"She was taken back by the Voutri I would think Edward is with her"I said as I looked up at Paul who looked ashamed "I need to get somthing I want...Leah to come with me"I siad looking at her She nodded but Sam stoped her "No...Pau..."I stoped him "No It is my choice and I pick Leah"I said as I got my keys out of Pauls pocket and I lift up the Passenger door.

Leah smirked and got in I knew she was going to hold it over everyones head but for the moment I didn't care, I felt the Jag. Roar to life and I sped out of there "Where did you learn to drive?"Asked Leah holding onto the handle bars I laughed "I learn from Vampires"I said which made her growl "I hate them...but what you say makes since"she said I looked over and nodded "We are..at a fault"She said

"Instincts will only lead you so far"I said She agreed "So your Paul's Imprint?"She asked I nodded "He looked hurt...All of them did"She said bitterly I sighed and slowed down my pace "Yeah...I need them to trust me like they trusted Emily or Kim"I said I looked over to Leah who was staring at me "I know..."she said I smiled "Why didn't we ever hang out?"I asked wondering cause she was actually not a total bitch I guess she was like Rosalie She shrugged "I don't know..."She said.

I pulled into the house and let out a reliving sigh Charlie wasn't home and must have left for work "Come on"I said she nodded and fiddled with the handle of the Jag" this is complicated "she said I laughed "I know..."I said unlocking the house and climbing up the stairs with Leah behind me "I smell something awful"She said I nodded "Vampire"I said as I moved into Bellas room.

I looked around and found no note "Hey Leah can you find a note for me its suppose..."I paused as I watched her lift the board up from the floor like it was an easy thing "Is this it?"She asked picking up a small lavender note that I remember thinking Rosalie would love that. "Give it to me"I said quickly as I leaned over the bed and grabbed the note as Leah let go "Alright"She said as she picked through the rest "There is a lot of interesting things in this.."She said as she picked up a brand new scrapbook I sighed and nodded and I opened the letter.

Dear Jaida, 

Give your guy a break! I don't know why but I saw you picking on the mutts they where acting like buts but that is their wonderful persona but I do know cause I have seen bits of your future and trust me girl it is priceless so give them a break! Oh and I want to give you a number to call just in case my vision changes and we are all dead or Bella is a Vampire. 

Only call if it has been 5 days it is the direct number to Jane and Alec so don't play around also the next number is the cell for Emmet who will be expecting your call in a couple of hours. 

Everything will be fine, 

Alice

"What did she say?"Asked Leah as she flipped through the pages of the scrapbook while lounging on Bellas bed like it was some big Slumber party I smiled "Everything will be fine, If Alice vision will not change"I said Leah looked confused "who is Alice?"She asked I smiled as I pulled myself up on the bed to see the smiling faces of my family.

Rosalie looked pissed to be standing so close to Bella, Emmet was giving a big wide smile I almost thought he could crack, Jasper was standing uncomfortably with Alices hands tightly around his waist with her smiling like a devilish little pixie she was, Esme she looked so happy with Carlisle keeping a tight arm around her with a smile to mach his wives.

Bella was trying not to coward in front of the camera, Edward looked very...happy I mean the last time I say him he was the poster child for vampire Prozac but now he looked very happy but worried "Well?"Asked Leah bringing me out of my little chat with myself, I pointed to each of the Cullens as she winced "Why do they have to be here?"She asked I sensed it was more to herself but I couldn't help but answer.

"They have to have a home too."I answered she growled and slammed the scrapbook closed "They caused my father to die!"She shouted standing up I noticed how much of the guys she had became with still having that female figure "It was Victoria Leah, She wants Bella dead because of her mate."I said as she stopped shaking "Her mate?"She asked I could see a light flicker in her almost black eyes.

I nodded "James tried to track Bella last summer but he ended up dead and now Victora wants revenge."I said She looked a little lost before putting on the Leah face. "I don't understand how you could kill for someone."she shot back I nodded but I paused before I could would I kill for Paul? I asked myself as I suddenly felt a pull no a tug of an answer yes I would and I would enjoy it.

"Because you would do anything to make that same person suffer for making them hurt"I said softly I knew that with her hearing she would be able to pick it up. Leah said nothing but her eyes gave away the flare of envy, "I need to make a call mkay?"I said She nodded and took off down stairs I let out a breath and pulled out my cell.

I looked at the number and dialed it half way before pausing...was Alice lying? did they really want to hear from me? All those questions rose as I cleared the screen and stared at the photo and before I could realize who I was calling until that calming "Hello." Washed over me. "I found the note...Alice wants me to call the Cullens...Paul...I am scared"I said softly I could hear the guys yelling out apologies as he walked into another room "I would do it...From what I heard the Leeches sound important to you"He said

I nodded they where "But...its been so long"I said as Paul let out a chuckle "Miss I have to be brave ain't so brave now"He said I felt like slapping him cause I could feel the smirk oozing from the phone, "Paul...I am sorry if I.."He cut me off "No We are sorry, I was totally wrong for not trusting you and everyone has been yelling at Jacob for pushing you like that"He said quickly I felt relieved and ten time lighter than before but somthing still bothered me.

"Am I a freak?"I spit out quickly, Paul paused "No You are no freak Jacob got a gash out of him for that"He said I could hear the anger off of his voice "Oh paul.."I said I knew Jacob was going through a hard time with this but that didn't mean for him to get hurt because of his anger "It wasn't me for once...It was Embry once you left he freaked out and shift and took a good chunk out of Jacobs shoulder."He said

I gasped Embry was my best friend and my closes thing to a brother but..."Damn"I said finishing off my mental think "I agree now call them Babe"Said Paul as he hung up before I could loose my nerve I quickly dialed the number...


	20. The Call and The Wrath of Rosalie

"Hello?"Asked a deep masculin voice, My heart gave a lurch and then a painful thump, It was Emmet my Emmet. "Hello?"Asked Emmet this time a little persistant, "H...Hi"I studdered as my hand clenched around the poor cell phone "Who is this?"He asked I could hear the twing of reconization "J...Jadia"I whispered knowing he could hear me.

There was no reply on a shuffle and a high pitch noise then "Baby! Jaida how are you and how did you get this number?"Asked the motherly voice of Esme, I smiled as I closed my eyes and pictured them all huddled around the phone it made my smile widen "I am alright and Alice gave me the number and told me to call"I said my voice finally being calm steady.

"Oh...Did they get Edward?"She asked her voice was full of worry and I felt bad I couldn't help her "I don't know but she has Bella with her because of the blockade that she has"I said quickly trying to cover what I knew, "How do you know Bella?"Asked a southern voice I smiled "Well Jasper did any of you think to question the last name Swan?"I asked Suddenly I realized how diffrent I have become in since Paul and the Pack came into my life.

"No I guess we didn't"Said a calm steady voice that could only belong to Carlisle, I sighed "Are you coming back to Forks?"I asked Everyone was silent then the motherly voice of Esme came on "No hunny, Edward won't like that"she said I frowned I was not happy I mean I am not by no means a winne little girl but she is the mother of the group and if they wanted to stay in Forks and Edward wanted to leave _he _could have left for god sakes.

I let out a calming breath and stoped the broken record going on in my mind it would not help "What do you all want to do?"I asked my voice was light with anger "Rosalie and me are going to Fork "stated Emmet and I smiled feeling very happy about that "I don't think.."Said Esme but I think someone cut her off because the sharp voice of Rosalie hit my ears "I don't care " Said Rosalie loud enough I could hear god she must feel horrable to tell Edward and starting this.

"Alright"Said the soft voice of Carlisle, I felt a little bad but I suddenly knew what Alice wanted from me "Hello!"I called out hopefully geting their attention "Yes dear?"Called out Esme. "I want all of you to come back"I ordered I knew I was being a little bit of a bitch but...it was what Alice wanted "Ed.."I cut off Carlisle "Listen Alice left me this letter telling me that everything was going to be fine and call you Emmet."I said everyone stayed silent so I went on "A lot of things happened this year and I need for you guys to come back, Edward will want to come back after this or...if Bella gets to say goodbye then she need to say a real goodbye too all of you too." I said sternly as I felt my hand curl around the bed sheets.

"I don't know Edward didn't want us to meddle"Said Carlisle I held back a scream as I bit my lip I now realized how stubborn they where and how much Edward controlled them " That is what she deserves so she can move on"I cried out I guess the whole bite my lip thing didn't work "She has been _screaming_ in her sleep! Edward _left _her in the _woods_ with the order to stay _safe?_ Victoria is after her on top of that!"I cried out my anger lashing out in waves around me.

I heard them all talk in the vampire talk meaning really fast "We will be there on the 4th"Said Carlisle "Thank you"I said as I felt my body relax and my mind went blank no more broken record "We are truely sorry for doing that to her...We had no idea he left her in the _woods_"Said Jasper with distasted in his voice I smiled he was always sent to be the offical buffer

"Victoria is the problem right now Jazz."I said I could picture them nodding in unison "Yes we had no idea about that"Said Emmet his voice was filled with emotions "Nether did I until a vampire named Laurent tried to take a taste of me and her, But..."I stopped did I want them to find out about Paul and them did I?

"But?"Asked Jasper I finally realized that the other must have went away and left Jasper and Emmet I let out a calming breath as I said in a slow voice "Jacob is a werewolf and him and his pack stopped him"I said leaving out the whole Imprint thing. "Damn.."Cursed Emmet I felt a roll of dread what if they disowened me because of the Imprint?

"Charlie is coming!"Called out Leah from the door "Who is that?"Asked Emmet I smiled "One of my friends I have to go and face my father"I said quickly There was a awkward pause "Alright call us whenever, bye"Said Jasper as he hung up. I stood up after tucking my phone in my pants I will not dwell on the akward pause nor the less of I love yous because now I have to face Charlie who is probly freaking out about Bella and me.

I folded the letter and hid the other stuff before bucking up enough courage to take a step out of the door and into the hall way.

-Cullens POV-

Emmet grabbed his phone and tucked it into his pocket and looked at Jasper who looked sad and he didn't looked anybetter, Jaida was so difrent she wasn't the young girl who would want him to pick her up and swing her around or for Jasper to tell her stories. She was a woman and that made him feel worse that he missed watching her grow and maybe she would have made his wife a lot more nicer.

Emmet place his hand on his forehead Rosalie hasn't been pleasant around Bella because of Bella looking like Jaida hell he could see the same looks that Jaida has, A part of him was sure that Rosalie knew deep down that Bella was Jaidas younger sister. "We need to pack"Emmet said in a serious tone as he looked at his brother and friend who was projecting sad "She is different"Said Jasper as he ran his hand through his blonde hair but some managed to get in his face that was set in a frown.

Emmet nodded barley seeing his wife standing there her blonde hair was wildly uncept and she looked very un Rosalie "She is a grown Woman"Said Rosalie harshly as she walked over to Emmet and wrapped her arms around his waist."Yes she is" Emmet agreed as he kissed the top of her head "Lets get packing."Said Esme as she picked up one of the many photos of Jaida that littered this house in perticualar, "She lived here, Esme"Said Carlisle as he hugged his wife "I know I just wished we knew.."Esme said her voice dying through the sentance, Emmet snorted "For having bigger brains we sure where stupid"He said

Rosalie shook her head "I knew...I_ told_ you she looked like Jaida!"Rosalie yelled as she glared at Emmet who looked like a giant toddler, Jasper came down stairs flying out a wave of calm "I know"Said Emmet softly as Rosalie flitted out the door breaking it down and cracking the walls and ceiling with a powerful slam.


	21. Blood And Feathers

I walked down the stairs my stomach was in knots as Leah smiled at me trying to give me encouragement, Leah was carrying my bag as we hit the bottom level "Hey dad"I said as Charlie turned around his hair was spiked up and dark circles are under his eyes "Jaiden where is bella?"He asked. Charlie never played around but didn't he care about where I was at? "She went with Alice to say goodbye properly"I said as Leah looked at me from the staircase she kept hidden so Charlie couldn't see her.

"Why now?"He asked as I watched him place his gun holster on the hook with strained ease, I have never seen Charlie so stressed he walked past me and the staircase without looking up. He sat on the couch and let out a sigh I looked at Leah who was just as uncomfortable as I was "Why now?"He asked again I walked past Leah and sat on the chair next to the couch "She couldn't handle loosing Harry so Alice took her away so she could relax and get over Edward right."I said as Charlie's head snapped up to look at me "What do you mean? Is she seeing that...boy?"He asked I nodded I realized that if Bella or Edward wanted to be able to start over or even if Bella comes out of this without Edward I am still going to have to lie my butt off.

"To mace him, Or kick him wear the sun don't shine...Or both"I said cooly I could hear Leah chuckle lightly and l had to admit it felt good to say that..I loved Edward but he was being a frickin child about everything. Charlie nodded not even laughing about that my smile fell as I saw how much Harry's death has affected him, "Dad I am staying at Emilys...Do you need me to stay here?"I asked as I looked at my father who sighed "No, Jaiden...I need to go over to Sues anyways...I wished she would have waited"Said Charlie as he ran his hand through his already spiky hair.

"I know dad"I said as I stood up and Leah took that chance to stomp on the stairs making it seem like she was walking down but really she was stomping her feet at the bottom "Hay Jaiden I got your..."Leah yelled as she 'walked off' of the stairs and pausing like she just caught a private looking from me to her, I guess me being with Leah of all people would make Charlie snap out of his Bella, Bella, Harry, and Harry thoughts "Hello Leah.."Charlie said as I saw Leah getting a little embarrassed but she covered really well " Hello Charlie.."She said as she looked at me "Are you ready to go?"She asked as I nodded and looked down at Charlie who was looking still a little stunned.

"I thought you where going to Emily's?"Charlie asked and I nodded "Yup but I am going to stop at Leahs and hang out with Seth and her than Jacob is going to take me to Emily's"I said as I smiled, I felt bad that it was so easy for me to lie to my father but I spent years lying about my scars and never felt guilty but I knew it was because I was protecting my family. I bent down and hugged Charlie tightly "I love you dad"I said softly as he nodded and gave me a half hug "Love you too Kiddo"He said gruffly and I walked over to Leah who was waving and walking out the door "Bye dad"I said softly as I walked out of the door and to the Jag that glimmered in the light.

Leah got into the Jag with less troubles and I got in too as I pulled out "Charlie was surprised"Said Leah as she tried to break the silence I nodded "Yup I guess it could have been worse"I said snorting as I drove down the rocking path "You know I hate Leeches but if I had that sort of money I wouldn't be placing a frickin house this far out"She said I nodded, I wasn't going to Emily's yet I had to see if they where here and much to my disappointment know body was hear.

"Damn."I said as I shook of my stupid thoughts, I knew better they wouldn't be here for days but I needed to see the area I heard Leah get out of the car and growl "This place reeks"He said I looked over at her and shrugged "I don't know about that...someone's been here"I said as I saw the shuffle on the ground "Yup...I smell blood too"said Leah as she ran into the wood, I knew that she would be a little longer than the rest of the guys because she was new at this so I went to walked around. I fallowed the shuffle to the garage that had closed door, I looked around and didn't see Leah I fazed my head through the side wall and saw blood and...feathers tons of feathers.

I steped into the garage and looked around there where about six duck corpses around the garage and the blood was smeered, I touched a little that was on the wall and it was dry who ever had been here was gone now..or at least I hoped so I could hear leah wine and I pulled up the garage "It is duck blood..Who ever did this is gone"I said as I looked around and saw a small frame that had a crack I picked it up and saw the small photo of me and Rosalie under a car our leggs sticking out from the bottom.

It had blood on it and I took my shirt and rubbed it off and placed it gingerly back into the tool kit, I heard Leah wine and I looked at her she had her head was facing the house like she needed to go "What's wrong?"I asked as I heard crashing I ran through the wall and watched as a red eyed vampire turn towards me growling I gasped as I knew that this vampire was a newborn. "Ugh.."moaned the vampire as he flitted to me, Leah pounced and the newborn was quicker "Stop!"I yelled as the newborn paused enough for Leah to tear his head off and fling it into the brush and started to tear off the rest of him.

I could here his cries of dismay as I got closer to the bush "who are you?"I asked as the head glared at me "H..Henry"He gasped having trouble talking since his vocal box was probably tore up "Hello Henry...Who changed you"I asked as I heard the click of a lighter and the swoosh of flames and Henry cried "No!...Red hair that was all I saw."He said I noticed that Henry was only around 20 but he wasn't at all good looking. I saw Leah came over and picked up the head and chucked it into the purple flame "Damn leech."She said as I noticed Leah was stark naked "Erm...Leah"I said as I looked up.

"Oh..Sorry"She said as she ran into the woods and put on some clothes "Did you tell the others?"I asked Leah shook her head "No not yet I guess this happened when they just switched the shifts"She said as she come out of the forest. "Oh..He said that all he saw was red hair."I said as I walked to the Jag and pulled up the door "Shit."said Leah as she got in "Lets go tell the others."I said as I pulled out of the Cullen property.


	22. Kotex,Pearl,And Wander

I walked into the house as I saw my Paul come towards me "Did you call him"He asked I nodded "Yes I did..."I said as I jumped into his arms, I heard a growl come from him as he pulled away and looking at my bloody shirt "Why are you bloody?"He asked as He lifted up my shirt to see no cuts "I am fine I actually need to talk to the pack"I said as Sam came out of a room his hair was wet.

"Why do I smell blood?"Asked Sam is his gruff voice, Leah snorted "She needs to talk with us."Said Paul as Sam eyed Leah "Did you hurt her?"He asked leah. Once a guy started to punch me when I was little and Leah flipped out giving the guy broken ribs, The reaction was almost the same She growled and glared at Sam "_What?_"She yelled as her body shook. Paul pulled me behind him and I looked around him "Leah calm down"Sam Ordered and Leah calmed I knew that if Sam wasn't Alpha then Leah would have took a chunk of of him.

"That was a stupid question Sam."I said as Leah turned and walked into the living room "Yup that is Sam full of stupidity."Hissed Leah who sat on the couch, I looked at Paul who was smirking at Sam "They got you there"Paul agreed while pulling me into his side closely "Like I was saying I need to talk to the pack"I said softly Sam nodded and walked outside the outburst from Leah ignored.

* * *

I sat on Pauls Lapp in the living room all of the guys around me, When they came in they attacked me with apologize and hugs I accepted. "Tell us."Said Sam using that Alpha tone making me stay silent and roll my eyes I was not going to deal with that Alpha shit "Please?"He added I nodded "I went to my house, And got this letter from Alice."I said as I handed to to Jacob first who read it out loud "Dear Jaida...Give your guy a break.."He said Paul snorted "For once the leeches got somthin right"He said I slapped him and urned a pain in my hand.

"I agree, I don't know why but I saw you picking on the..."Jacob growled "Muts they where acting like butts but that is there...Wonderful persona" All of the guys growled even Paul who looked at me with a raised eyebrow "I take that back"Paul said as Jared nodded and took the letter from Jacob who let out a 'Hey' but nothen else "Blah blah...Leech can see the future but not with us around...Yadda yadda"Said Jared skimming through the letter than picked up with the letter.

"I want to give you a number to call just in case my vision has changes and we are all dead or Bella is a..."Jared growled "Leech...Only call if it has been 5 days it is the direct number to Jane and Alec so don't play around also the next number is the call for Emmet who will be expecting your call in a couple of hours.."Said Jared only pausing to breath.

Jacob was twitching uncontrollably "Everything will be fine...Alice"He ended and Jacob busted "So dose that mean Bella will be okay?"He asked his eyes trained on me I nodded "If they are back in 5 days or...I will call Jane and go to Italy myself"I said as Paul growled "No you won't"He growled out as he buried his face in my neck. "I will...Jane has spared my life before...but Volturi doesn't give second chances"I said softly as Quil piped up "So Jane and Alec are the Old Leeches"He asked I nodded

"Did you call the Leech?"Asked Embry I nodded again"I did they will be back in on the 4th"I said as all of them growled I rolled my eyes "They have to be back..."I said as Sam snorted "For what reason"He asked his arm around Emily tightened nobody here understood, I reached up and griped the locket and twisted it and Emily's eyes widened "They are your family"She said softly almost like a whisper. The guys looked at me there eyes locked on the locket that I was playing around "Isn't that the leech's crest?"Asked Jared as he took a step closer to me.

I nodded my hand fell "Yes, They are my family...They helped me through the worst time in my life...Emmet is like my father...his mate Rosalie is my mother"I said as Jacob shook his head "No_ Rene_ and _Charlie _is your parents."He said I knew he was thinking that the Cullens probably brain washed me. "Rene never was able to be a normal mother...She was always with Phil or cooing Bella...Charlie was gone when I met the Cullens I had no father around at that time."I said as my hand fell on Pauls arm that was crushing my waist.

"You...Really didn't have anyone"Said Embry who was siting beside me. I nodded I loved the Cullens "So dose that mean when they come back your leaving us?"Asked Seth who had been sitting beside his sister quiet the whole time, my eyes widened I never even thought about leaving the pack...I always thought about how the Cullens would take me being apart of the pack...maybe Harry was right, The pack was a part of my family. "Seth I won't...I never even thought that...I was worried on how the Cullens would take me being apart of the pack."I said my hand was playing with pauls larger one that was wrapped around my waist.

The actually quiet Quil started to laugh loudly bring all of the attention to him, We all looked at him and I wondered if we would have to take him to the mental hospital...Was there a mental hospital for werewolfs? "Dude..."said Quil wiping his eyes and leaning back "Here we all thought that Jaiden would go to the Cullens and here she hadn't even thought about it!"He cried out as Jared snort "He has a point." pointed out Jared.

I didn't see the humor but everyone else did and soon it was back to a few things

1. Catch the Redhead Leech

2. Get Bella home

3. Prepare for the Cullens

* * *

I was gliding on the top to my Blackberry Cobbler as Seth was watching me while sitting on the counter "That looks great. "Seth said as I raked a brush with egg whites on the top and sifted some Cinnamon and powered sugar all over the top. "I hope so"I said as I put it in the oven that was already hot, "Seth!"Called Sam as Seth got up and walked over to the door and paused "Dang I will never get use to that stupid alpha command"He said softly as he gave a apologetic glance "Go get trained Seth so you can wipe some Vampire Booty"I said I smiled as he nodded and walked out just as Sam called out "Seth!" again.

I turned around to see Emily who was smiling "You are good to him"She said I shrugged and leaned on the counter " He has always been the little brother I never had"I said watching Emily chop up carrots with a grace that I nor Bella could ever manage. It was silent as the boys played with the Xbox or where training Leah and Seth "What is going to happen when they stop shifting after a couple of years.."I asked as Emily stopped cutting "They will start to age."She answered as she look out the window at Sam who was tackling Seth to the ground.

"What about us?"I asked I was watching the fight too, It was odd that this question never hit my mind until now...Will I grow old when Paul is a amazing 20 year old even if he is 50? "I don't know if we as Imprints don't age as well or what."Said Emily as she pulled a long strand of her black hair back behind her ear. "Can't this come with a book?"I asked as Kim giggled "That would be too easy hun."She said as she gave me a hug and I huged back "Oh...Are your leaving?"Asked Emily again pausing her cooking this time just long enough to give Kim a hug.

Kim blushed and nodded "Jared is taking me out"She said I smiled "Go gurl"I howled as Emily and Her laughed as Jared came in "What?"He asked completely oblivious to anything...for once the boys didn't hear. I looked at Emily who was think the same and Kim was the one to start "Just talking about our...nevermind you don't want to hear all about that"She said as she waved her hand and Jared raised an eyebrow "About what?"He asked looking at Kim as Sam and Paul came into the room "About what?"They asked as stood by the door.

This time Emily answered "You know about that _thing_."She said vaguely waving the knife like Kim did with her hand, I smiled and nodded Paul smirked "About your girl time?"Asked Jared as he looked at each of us. I blanked out as I recovered "No not that...Another...thing a_ preference_ of sorts"I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and Paul raised an eyebrow, He thought he knew where it was going but now he didn't. I had a camera I would have snapped Sam who had he arms down to his side and his eye where wide "You...actually..."He stuttered

Us girls had trouble not cracking a smile as our boys tried to pick up at what we where saying, Jared was stunned and looking at Kim, Sam had a slight redness around the ears as he looked at Emily, and Paul had a wicked grin that made my insides squirm."You bad girls"Said Paul as he winked at me making me look away, "Oh why are we so bad?"Asked Kim her eyebrow raised and her arms around Jared who looked still stunned. "Yes I am afraid Kim we are very bad girls"Said Emily innocently except that glimmer in her eyes that told you that she was up to something.

"You see...I am a kotex girl, Emily is a pearl girl, and Kim is a...dear god a wanderer."I said dramatically as Kim looked at me and blushed "Wanderer?"She asked I nodded "You go from one thing to another...your so loose."I said as Jared looked down at Kim who was blushing. Leah walked in and raised an eyebrow "Talking about Tampon brands again."She asked cooly as she walked into the living room.

I rolled my eye "Thanks Leah!"I called out as she snorted "Anytime."She called back, I watched as the boys rolled there eyes and Paul smirked and held out his hand for me to take "Lets go home."He said as he pulled me to the car...


	23. Warm Bodies, Cold Floors

When we walked into the house Paul took me on a grand tour "I know its not much but.."He said as he motioned to the empty living room that only had white walls, Brown carpet, and only a couch "Its...bare"I said as I looked over the empty room. I could see Esme running around picking out pallets and all sorta rare tables and carpets having a wonderful field day , I looked at Paul who looked a little ashamed over the emptiness in the room.

"I guess with everything I...haven't gotten the chance to decorate"He said softly as he looked at me, I smiled "I think I can fix it"I said as I winked at he making him smirk. I walked into the arch opening to the kitchen that was panted white with black tile. "At least you have a fridge in here"I said as I saw the washer machine, Oven, and a microwave. "Everything is sorta new, I only use the Microwave"Said Paul as he leaned on the arch.

I frowned as I ran a hand over the table that was sparkling with pink and gold flecks "Its nice in here, It could be a nice kitchen for a family"I said softly as I heard Paul come closer "Family is a big word"He said I nodded and looked up "Yes it is"I said as I smiled and walked into the dinning room. It had rosewood floor with white walls and a blank area no table nor and chairs, I turned around and smiled at Paul who was walking to me "Now this is a empty room"I said as I laughed lightly and pressed my hand to his chest.

I could feel his heart beating and his warm skin making my hand tingle, l looked up and Paul and saw him lean down I slid my hand up and around his neck pressing my body into his chest and leaned up and met him into a firm kiss. A warm tingle flown through me and Paul let out a growl and wrapped his big arms around my waist. I felt like my whole body was on fire and I gave a groan as he moved down my neck and nipped at the soft skin in between my neck and shoulder, His hand moved farther down as we moved down to the floor that was cold to our warm bodies.

Paul lifted up on his hands and looked at me with his deep brown eyes "I love you"He said I smiled "I love you too."I answered softly as he smirked as he lowered himself down ...

* * *

That night in the empty dinning room Jaiden and Paul made love for the first time, Their imprint grew stronger that night as they groaned, and tussled around on the hard floor of a dining room. For a short time Jaiden forgotten her pain over loosing Harry, Bella being in danger, and probably her own name...

Paul felt calm as he pulled Jaiden closer as his eyes grew heavy he leaned away for a second to pull a shirt over Jaiden's lower half as she moaned softly and curled into his side, He couldn't get over that this perfect girl loved him and wanted a family with him he sighed as he pulled her closer as he possibly could not wanting to let his only love go.


	24. 4Th Of The Arrival

When I woke up it was overwhelmed with heat, "Paul,"I whispered as I tapped his arm that was draped around my midsection. I felt him twitch and a loud snore erupted from his mouth I giggled at I slid up and out of his arms and stood up I walked up stairs and after a few wrong turns I ended up in the shower, I sighed as I felt the warm water fall down my back Everything was sore but I guess having Sex on the floor of a dinning room and then falling asleep on the floor would do that.

I shook my head as I turned my attention to what day it was...the 4th

* * *

+Paul+

I stumbled around the kitchen as I tried to figure out how in the hell to make pancakes, I growled as I poured milk into the batter but it came out soupy I sighed as I did the only thing I knew how to do call Emily "Hey Emily what do you do when the pancakes end up all soupy"I asked as I heard Sam low chuckle "Just add more flour Paul, Why are you making pancakes anyways?"She asked I added the flour and sighed as they started to thicken up "I am making them for Jaiden alright, Bye"I said as I hung up the phone cause I heard Jaiden's soft footfalls on the stairs.

"I am almost done"I called out as I heard sniffles and paused, I looked at Jaiden who had red eyes and and her hair wet with wild curls around her back. I would have been very alured if it wasen't for her red eyes and sniffles "Jaiden.."I asked as she ran into me crying, I wrapped my arms around her ignoring the burning pancake on the stove.

"She not home...My sister...She isn't home"She said as she choked back another sob, I kissed her head as I rubbed her back "We don't know that, Jaiden"i said as Jaiden nodded but still was crying, I sighed as I held onto Jaiden my heart was breaking seeing my imprint in pain then I heard the phone go off making me jump and Jaiden jump also.

I pulled away from her and answered her phone "Hello?"I asked as I heard Bellas voice "P..Paul? I am home where is Jaiden"She asked I smiled as Jaiden yanked the phone from my hand "Bella!"She yelled as she rubbed her cheeks with the back of her hand. I watched as the relief spread through us as she answered back "So all of you are alright?"She asked as a small smile was on her lips then it fell "When is it?"She asked her voice was serious and her hands curl slightly "Alright I will be there, Bye"She said as she looked up at me "I have to go to the Cullens"She said I growled "No you are not"I said

She shook her head "Its not up to you Paul, They are also my family I am a Cullen no matter what"she said I glared at the wal behind her she was right she was a cullen no matter how hard I wanted it to be fake it was the truth. "Fine but I want to be able to be around the house just to make sure.

"Paul they won't hurt me!"She said as she shook her head and grabbed a piece of bacon from the pan and started to bite of chunks of the meat " I won't be able to save you"I said as I felt pained by that stupid treaty that might get my imprint killed! She sighed "I know that Paul but I still have to see my sister, my father, and I want to see my family"she said stubbornly. her arms where crossed over her chest and she glared at me making me feel like a child who has been scolded for being bad.

I pulled her into my arms and laid my head on her head "Fine..."I said as she huged me "Thank you Paul"She whispered..


	25. Edward the Plucking Gentleman

"Hey Jaiden!"Said Bella as I met her arms as they hugged my neck I took a step back "Hey Bella"I said as I pulled away to look at her, I ran my hands over her hair "Your alright"I said as she nodded I felt better to know that she looked at least healthy and sorta happy. "You have to tell me what happen"I said as we walked up the staircase and into her room, She nodded and pulled out a shirt and a pair of jeans. I watched as she looked up at me her eyes flash with something weird "He was going to kill himself...he was so close Jaiden"She said as she looked down "He told me that he lied to me...he didn't actually want to leave me"She said I nodded "He always believed that he was truly evil and he didn't want to condemn anyone to a 'soulless' life"I said dryly as I pulled open my bag and took out a dress.

"I am going to get ready"I said as I left her and went into the bathroom and slipped into the shower to wash off the dog smell, I rubbed my skin clean and I couldn't help but feel scared to see them again and I suddenly wished Paul was going with me. I shook my head and stepped out of the shower and started to get on my dress, I pulled my wet hair in a high ponytail and Pulled on the dress it was the same one I wore on my first date with Paul. I smiled as I pulled out my heels and stepped into them and tighten the strap, "Fuck me heels"I said lightly as I smiled at the memories of Paul asking where I got those fuck me heels.

I shook my head and put on my light make up and left the bathroom as I was walking to the door of Bella's room I heard "Bella you look beautiful."Coming from down stairs I looked down the stairs and saw the back of Edward Cullen. I bit my lip and walked into the room to yank up my purse and I walked down the stairs Edward turned around and I couldn't believe how much he had changed he looked more paler and his eyes with outlined in a purplish bruise "You look like shit"I said as I walked past him.

"Who...Jaiden!"He said as he stood there looking at me with this priceless dumbstruck expression "No I am the fucking Easter bunny"I said dryly as I picked up the keys to the Jag. He frowned and shook his head "So your the special guest"He said I shrugged "Maybe I don't know"I said as I walked out the door 'Fallow me Edward' I thought as he parted from Bella and fallowed me out behind the house. I kept my back turned as he stopped a couple of feet from me "What the hell"I yelled as I turned around my hands flinging up in anger.

Edward looked down "I only did what I though..."I cut him off "No Edward you ran away cause you where scared! That is what you did cause you know one day you will have to change her or risk loosing her! That line is Bullshit and everyone except Bella knows it..Don't you dare lie to me Edward Cullen I am your sister!"I said my voice dropping so Bella wouldn't hear us. Edward looked up at me "You haven't been apart of the family since your departure"He said coldly I glared at him and I almost could hear Paul growl but I knew it was just wishful thinking.

I took a step in Edwards face "Don't you care say that Carlisle is the leader not you"I hissed as I walked away shoving his shoulder with mine and Painfully fazing through it, He took a step back and watched me walked to Bella "Your in my car, Edward thought It would be best if you rode with me"I said Bella looked at me than at Edward and nodded getting into the Jag. I turned and sneered at Edward "You are such a gentleman"I sneered as he stared at me, I got into the Jag and took off to the Cullen house.


	26. Famly Reunion

Half way there I stopped and pulled of to the side of the road I knew we had about two minutes from Edward catching up with us, Bella looked at me frowning "Is this what you want?"I asked as she looked away from me "If it means being with him then yes."She answered back I sighed and ran a hand through my hair only to realize it was in a pony tail. "Alright, You know that it will be hard for us to hang out...Once your a vampire.."I said as Bella nodded "I know...cause of the imprint right?"She asked I nodded "Yes and that I have decided to live over there...With Paul"I said smiled as Bella smiled "I bet he is happy"She said I rolled my eyes "He doesn't know yet I plan on telling him tonight."I said as Bella nodded. I sighed as I pulled the Jag back on the road and blasted it to the Cullens passing Edward on a sharp curve making him slam on brakes. Bella and I laughed as we blasted the music as well, every once and a while I would looked over at Bella and see the new life that Italy had given her...If only it would be easy for us to see each other.

* * *

We pulled into the Cullen house and I was shocked to see the once disaster field pulled back together, The garden was weeded and the flowers where blooming the blood in the car shed was cleaned up and the cars where sparkling. "Come on"Said Bella breaking me out of my comparison between the before and after "Y..yeah"I said as I got out of the Jag and walked with Bella to the door that opened "Hello Bella."Greeted Esme who looked at me and her smile widened and Venom pooled in her eyes never to be shed "Jaiden.."She said as she pulled me into a hug, I nodded and leaned into her and breathed in the smell of my favorite dish "You made my favorite"I said softly as she pulled away "Of course! Why wouldn't I make it for my daughter"She said I smiled as she let my pass by her.

Bella was fidgeting when we saw everyone in the kitchen cooking, I frowned there was no Emmet and Rose "I am truly sorry Bella"Said Jasper as I looked over to see him talking to her with Alice at his side. I walked over to them and took the side next to Bella "Hello Jazz"I said as he smiled and pulled me into a hug "Hey watch the Hair"I said as he chuckled "Your just like Rose"He said his voice was lighter in the southern drawl then from before, I laughed as I pulled away "You look good"I said as I heard the car door shut, "Edward is here"I said in a sing song voice as I looked over at the door and Edward walked through sending me daggers "What the hell was that driving?"He asked me his voice was hot with anger and Bella took a slight step back away from us and everyone paused what they where doing to watch ready to intervene if necessary.

"Chill Eddy She did learn from the best"said Emmet as he walked down a grin plaster to his face, I turned from Edward and ran through the counter into Emmets arms "Emmet!"I yelled as I smiled up at him he smirked "Miss me little Jaida?"He asked I blushed and shook my head "No...I just wanted to throw myself at you for no reason"I said as he laughed making the house shake "Nice one..Rose is upstairs if you want to see her"He said I nodded and pulled away from his arms and ran up the stairs running into Carlisle "Watch where your going...Jaida"He said as he paused looking at the file from the hospital.

I nodded and he smiled giving me a half hug "Rose is."I cut him off "Up stairs I know, Bye"I said as I continues up the stairs, I felt my stomach twist in knots as I reached the door that seemed to taught me with its smooth oak furnish and bras door nob. I bit my lip as the moment I went to knock the door flew open and for the first time in a long time...I felt like I was truly home.

I stared at her and she stared at me both of us trying to take in the others appearance, Rose had cut her hair shorter than what I remember and her golden eyes flashed with love that I remembered "R..Rose"I said as she nodded and pulled me into a hug, Her cold embrace make me shiver and then tears started to roll down my cheeks. I missed all of them even Edward, My love for them never left nor did it change my love for the pack they where my family just as the Cullens where.

"Jaida...How are you"she asked as we pulled apart her hands still on my shoulder and her eyes filled with venom " Good, A lot has happen"I said softly as she nodded "Yes it has"she said as if she known about..I cut off the thought as I suddenly remembered that Edward would be listening intently on my thoughts. "Later."Rose said as she kissed my forehead as we walked down the stairs. I looked over and saw Edward standing slightly away from Bella...I wonder why?

"Now that our family is complete once again, lets talk about Italy"Said Carlisle is a very business like tone making everyone give him there undivided attention, I was standing beside Rose as Alice piped up "The volturi wants Bella to change. "She said as she gave me a curious look making me turn my attention to Jasper who gave me a shrug noticing my confusion as well. "I say we vote" I said as everyone turned there attention to me, Bella nodded as everyone agreed or not... of course Edward was the one to protest "Jaiden, Bella can not.."I raised my hand as I nodded "She has her family to support her Edward, and with there support she will be changed"I said as if it was the law.

Rose looked at me her eyes told me her answer it was a clear as the day was "I vote hell yes"said Emmet as he grinned and I smiled and after a few responses came Rose "No"she answered clear and simple then came my turn and I felt a strange call to yell no scream out no, It was like a needed to say no or she would be a lifele...my hand flew up to my mouth to stop the words from entering my mind I realized that it was the bond to Paul that was making it hard to agree to any-type of agreement.

"My vote doesn't matter"I answered my voice stranded as Bella thought I was going to cry because she came to me and pulled me into a hug, Carlisle gave me a half smile "Of course yours does Jaida"He said as he gave me a comforting glance, My throat tighten as my mouth open I had the word Yes but it came out "No" I said as my eyes widen and Bella took a step back giving me a odd look I tried again "I mean..."I let out a calming breath "Y...No"I said as I shook my head and Alice gave a gasp "That is why you can't show up in my visions!"She called out.

I sighed as I rubbed my timple trying to say Yes! "No?"I said again as I shook my head " She has been in any of my visions since last night!"She said as I gave up my eyes tearing up with the strain of saying one simple word Carlisle frowned as he came foreward pressing a cold hand to my forehead "I am not sick! I just cannot say YES!"I yelled finally as I threw my arms took a step back and gave Alice a sharp look "Why can you not see her?"Asked Esme as she looked at her husband for some sort of response, I bit my lip as I remembered last night was when me and..Edward looked at me his eyes flickering oddly but he didn't say anything.

I needed to tell them but I didn't want to not yet "Come "said Rosalie as she pulled me away as everyone looked at each other I fallowed Rose as she pulled me quiet away from the house them she turned around "I know that face Jaida what is going on? Why can't Alice see you anymore?"She asked the only look of worry was the deep worry that reflected in her eyes, I bit my lip as I started to fidget a little "When I came to Forks, Bella became really good friends with Jacob Black...He turned out to be a shape-shifter"I said as Rose nodded as she straighten up" We know about them"she said as I noticed that I still wasn't as tall as Rose and she had a good two inches over me.

"When Jacob tried to put distance on her and him.."I said as Rose nodded "That was good" She said I shook my head "No, Bella got worse...Its like Jacob is her sun and Edward is her moon, Without both she is torn"I said softly as I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts of this past year. Rose nodded "I don't quiet understand Jaida but it still doesn't answer my questions"She urged as she touched my locket then she saw the beginning of the pink scar from Paul.

"Hmm...Bella and I went to his house, His pack was there and me and one got into a tussle.."I paused as I pulled down my sleeve showing the rest of the pink scaring from Paul who every time he saw it he would get this haunted expression. "I ended up phasing through him when he shifted...I got this...Later on we started to date"I said as Rose's eyes narrowed and darkened "I still don't understand"She said as she touched the pink flesh making me flinch from the ice cold touch on the sensitive flesh "The day I disappeared form Alice visions is the day...I...We...Erm"I stuttered as I felt the blush spread across my cheeks.

Rose nodded "So you and him had sex?"She asked I nodded as she let out a half sigh half laugh "Nice"She said as I rolled my eyes "Our bond must have gotten closer cause I couldn't say yes to Bella being changed...I truly want her to be happy if being a vampire is going to give her that than.."I waved my arm the urge to say no was still there but it wasn't as bad. Rose sighed as she pulled me into a half hug "I won't leave him or the pack..."I said as I stepped back and she nodded "I can see the love that you have for him...Jasper can feel it when you walked onto the property."she said as I shrugged "I do love him"I said.

Rose smiled softly as she took me back to the house and into the kitchen where Bella was being forced to eat, I giggled as I got pulled into a chair by Esme "I am glad your back Jaida"She said as I nodded "I am glad too." I said as I started to eat my favorite watched as she started to snort "What?"I asked as I looked up "You just sorta seem like you picked up an appetite all of a sudden"She said I laughed "I know right?You try having your favorite meal cravings and nobody can cook it right"I said as I waved my fork at her.

She snorted again but started to eat " So Jaida...Your boyfriend is one of the mutts?"Asked Emmet causing me to choke a little "Y..yes he is"I said as everyone gave Carlisle a couple of odd looks except Rose who was glaring at Emmet. "They are dangerous Jaida..We don't want to see you hurt again"Carlisle said putting on his father tone that usual got me and the rest of them moving to the call "No He would not hurt me on purpose"I said as Rose shot me a look "Your shoulder?"She asked I sighed as I looked over at Edward _Edward tell them please..._I thought as I replayed it in my mind.

_"We are here"I said as Bella opened her eyes and yanked off the seat belt and stormed out of the car and into Billys house. I blinked...Was my driving really that bad? I sighed and cut the engine I did the same motions only slower and less...Pissy. I heard a wolf whistle as I looked up 5 boys coming towards Billys house._

_They must be Sams crew...No pack. My heart slammed as Bellas Slammed the door opened and walked/ran to the boys who where goofing off like normal teenage boys. I ran to Bella as she yelled at Sam then when one of the boys I never met said something Bella exploded and slapped the boy who started to pant and shake "Bella!"I cried out as I heard Jared laugh and said "here we go"And take only a few steps back._

_I grabbed Bellas arm and I yanked her out of the way as Sam barked out "Move!" at the last second I was calm, I thrown Bella as far as I could out of the way and she was backing away while calling out Jake name. I looked up at the man and my heart stopped in this moment he was scary but also the most beautiful man I had seen in a long time, He made my gut twist and spasm._

_"Crap" was all I said as the Man changed from Beautiful Man to awesome wolf only he Changed right through me. I had phased as he phased through me I let out a scream, It felt like someone was burning me. I scrambled to Embry, I saw Jacob run outside and change attacking the sliver wolf. I was in shock and so was Bella I also still had a dull burning."Well the wolfs out of the bag"Joked Jared. "Take Bella And Jaiden to Emilys" Barked out Sam as he took off leaving me and Bella with Jared and Embry._

Then I replayed at Emilys house when I realized that I had gotten the cuts...

_The boys went to grabb the huge muffins but got stopped my Emilys iron grip on their wrist "Girls first! And leave some for your brothers, Muffin?"She asked as she let go. I shook my head and Bella shook her head no too._

_I watched as Embry shoved the whole Muffin in his mouth "Dude! Your bleeding"Said Quil as he pointed to my arm. I looked at my shoulder and saw a line of blood going down my arm and hitting the floor "Shit!"I said as I got up and pressed my hand to my open cut. "Sorry"I said as Emily walked up and handed me a towel, I pressed it to my bleeding arm and winced it stung. "Let me help you"Said Emily as she guided me to the bathroom, Leaving Bella with the boys._

_I sat the the sink counter and Emily got out the first aid kit, "Sorry about the blood"I said as Emily smirked "Its fine its just blood"SHe answered. " Your gunna need stitches"She said as she cleaned the cut.I groaned and looked at it, I let out a laugh the cut was right through my vamp. bite "How did you get this?"Asked Emily as she started to wrap gauze around my shoulder making it hard to move._

_"Um I think one of the boys gave it to me"I said as I faintly remember a small shock of pain then the searing hot pain, "What?"She said as I winced that guy was going to be in trouble._

And last Pauls explosive reaction...

_It was him..."Fuck"we said at the same time, I couldn't believe the beautiful man was him! Of all people to make my earth rock it had to be him!_

_I heard laughing coming from the couch as I snapped my gase from him and glare at the boy who where dying with laughter "Shut up!"Me and Paul said again, I growled at the sametime as he did. The boys where loving it, Even Sam and Emily where giggling, "Stop that leach lover!"Paul spatted at me. I snapped my head back to him and felt the same pull as before "Don't talk to me like that you slobbering mutt!"I hissed back making him take a step to me._

_I step closer to him, "Um Jaiden...Paul"called Sam as I saw Pauls face shift and his arm shot out to my shoulder gently pulling my silk shirt down to see the cut that was bleeding through the gauze a little bit. "Did...I do that?"He asked his hands started to shake, I looked up and him. His face was softend and he looked so guilty. My heart let out a gasp and I nodded "I...I.."He said his face was covered in pain as his body shook and he ran out of the house._

I looked away from Edward as he sighed "The mutt felt terribly guilty after what he did"He said as he waved his hand a little, I smiled softly "Thank you Edward...Sorry about today"I said as He nodded but didn't say anything. "So...Where are you going to stay now?"Asked Alice as I could see the deadly glimmer of...Shopping addiction "On the Reservation"I said as Alice groaned"That is so not fair Jaida! You know we can't go there"She said as she waved her arms I sighed "I never said I wanted to have you being a shopaholic in me and Pauls house!"I said as She rolled her eyes "Could you at least have us do somthing?"asked Esme who was giving me that motherly glared.

I nodded "I will take Pictures of each of the rooms and Alice can draw somthing up and we can pick out colors"I said as Alice let out a girly squeal and gave me a hug and Esme nodded and went up stairs in a hurry.I barley had time to breath before Esme handed me a expensive looking camera "Here you go sweetie take photo's with this than we can help you design the house"She said I nodded as I took the camera and suddenly I remembered the last time I had taken photos...with Harry.

I placed the camera in my bag as I stood up and walked over to the window that held the trees, I wished I could feel what it was like..maybe Paul will take me"So I guess we are staying?"Asked Emmet as Carlisle nodded "Yes I believe we are."He said as he came over to me and gave me a hug "Thank you"He said in my ear I smiled as I nodded "Its alright"I said as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I took it out and saw it was Sam "Yes?"I asked as I could hear the wolf howl "Quil is shifting...I will be late getting home"Said Paul I couldn't help but be afraid for my Imprint "What do you mean Quil?"I said as Paul sighed "We have been watching out for him Jaiden, Today he lost it over taking out the trash Old Quil called Sam" He said I couldn't believe another boy was shifting.

"Do you need me to go to Emilys?"I asked as I heard Sam call from the phone, "I...Yes please..Love you bye"He said as The phone cut out. I closed my phone and walked quickly to pick up my bag and I was half way from the door when I remembered " Did you clean up your Car shed?"I asked as Rose shook her head "No..Why should we?"She asked confused by my question "There was a newborn in there...he was eating ducks...There was blood and Feathers everywhere"I said as Esme frowned "Are you sure?"she asked as I nodded "Yes I am positive me and Leah came here to make sure you where here the whole time."I said as I bit my lip feeling guilt over doing that.

"Did you see the newborn?"Asked Jasper I nodded "It was exactly like you all explained..He told me something after Leah decapitated him.."I said as Bella looked up "Leah Clearwater is a Werewolf?"She asked I nodded "Yup, The same for Seth now Quil."I said as Bella looked down I replied my memory for Edward..

_I could here his cries of dismay as I got closer to the bush "who are you?"I asked as the head glared at me "H..Henry"He gasped having trouble talking since his vocal box was probably tore up "Hello Henry...Who changed you"I asked as I heard the click of a lighter and the swoosh of flames and Henry cried "No!...Red hair that was all I saw."He said I noticed that Henry was only around 20 but he wasn't at all good looking. I saw Leah came over and picked up the head and chucked it into the purple flame "Damn leech."She said as I noticed Leah was stark naked "Erm...Leah"I said as I looked up._

"She asked him about who changed him...It was Victoria"He said I nodded "That was what I thought"I said, Edward wrapped his arms around Bella who was paling at the name. "I think we need to watched and wait"Said Alice as I nodded "Also there was some disappearances in Seattle this year..I don't know if anything is conected"I said as I headed to the door "I love you all now I have to get back to the Reservation."I said as I waved as I got out to the Jag. and took off to Emilys nervous about Paul being out and about but also I knew Quil would take all of this with easy.

Now about the decorating...that was a hole another package of worms...


	27. Quil The Superhero!

Gosh! I cannot believe I have reached the ending of the new moon movie in Seasons Call, I plan on keeping up with the story (Of course) but fallow the plot line of the next movie as best as I can =]

* * *

-Quil-

I slammed the door to the house as I totted the stupid trash out, Why I was upset I didn't know I just felt itching to fight anything that moved. I thrown the trash in just as Jacob pulled up in the Rabbit "Hey."He said as he got out I glared at him "What do you want"I said as I slammed the lid down and took in Jacobs new appearance thanks to Sam and his cult.

"Could we hang out?"Asked Jacob I snorted "A little to late."I said as I moved over to the house Jacob got in my way again, I felt a rush of anger as I pushed Jacob away from me "Back off!"I yelled as I saw my father looking out the window a deep frown on his face. "Dude please...I am so sorry"He said as he tried to apologize but for some reason I just wanted to pummel him to death.

"Go back to your Cult"I hissed as I walked the other direction as Embry came out of the woods in a pair of ragged cut offs "Quil" He called out as he had the nerve to smile at me. A growl riped through my throat as he came closer "Why you here? Trying to seek an apology? Well I ain't interested!"I yelled out as I went in the other direction and got cut off by some guy I think his name was Paul or somthin "Jake I thought you had this"He said glaring at Jacob who growled "I did"He said as he took a step towards me.

I glared at him "Will you back the fuck off?"I yelled as I felt my body shake that Paul guy looked at Jacob and shrugged "No your right Quil why did we even bother...Its not like we care or anything"Said Jacob as he rolled his eyes and went to walk away I march over to him and pushed him again "You ass!"I yelled my body was shaking as he turned around and pushed me back "Now you want me? Or was that the reason your mother skipped out on you?"He asked his eyes narrowed on mine.

Something in me snapped as I felt my body snap and shift. Paul was sighing "Nice Jacob.."he said under his breath.

* * *

-Jaiden-

I pulled up at Emilys and saw Sam coming up also "Hey Sam"I said as he grimaced "You stink"He said as I rolled my eyes and jumped on him giving him a big hug "There now you smell a little better"I said as he gave me a snort as he grabbed my waist and swung me beside him at the steps "Ladies first"He said as he opened the door, I nodded as I walked into the house I saw Leah glaring at the door which I knew was because of Sam not me "Hey Leah"I said as Seth came down the hall with a sleepy expression but when he saw me he jumped over to me and swung me into a hug "Lupa!"He said as I laughed "Seth I see Sam has you on the early shift?"I asked as he nodded "Yup I am with Embry and Jake"He said proudly as he set me down "You know you smell weird right?"Asked Leah as she got up and gave me a pat on the back.

I rolled my eyes "I know I know"I said as I waved my hands as Seth snorted "right"He said as he went into the kitchen where Emily was "Hey Emily"I said as I sat at the table "Hey...Did you hear about Quil?"She asked as she put something in the oven "Yes I did.."I said as she sighed and closed the door to the oven "I am just worried about how he will deal"She said as she noticed me staring at her. "I am sure he will be greatly excepting of the whole ordeal."I said faintly remembering him from my childhood.

Quil was just always there when Bella and I where growing up, I mean Jacob was Bellas bestie and Embry was mine so I guess he was kinda the third wheel growing up. "I don't know with Embry and Jake having to ditch him."Said Leah as I shrugged "I know he will accept this now forgiving them I have no clue."I said waving my hand as a wolf call emitted from outside.

I stood up and walked outside to see Jacob with Quil laughing on his shoulder and Embry laughing with him, and my Paul. "I see you didn't give them to much trouble"I said as I walked up to Quil with a smile on my face. "Why are you here?"He asked I laughed as Paul pulled me close and gave me a kiss on the top of my head "She is my imprint"He said proudly as Quil nodded "Ohhhhh..."He said as I gave him a hug "Congrats on joining the club"I said as he laughed but the rest of the boys didn't really understand. "Yeah! This is cool"He said as Paul snorted "Cool is not the word I find"He remarked as I gave him a quick shut up look.

"I bet"I said as he laughed and the boys took him into the house leaving me and Paul standing outside "How was your vist"He said as He tried his best not to sound pissy, "Fine...I pissed of Edward real good"I said as He snorted "Good...did you see...Um..Emmet and Rose?"He asked pausing to figure out the names of the cullens I smiled "Yes I did...Everyone is quiet accepting of us dating."I said as He pulled me into his chest.

He looked down at me with his dark brown eyes " You didn't tell them about the imprint...right?"He asked his voice was sharp with fear I guess he thought they could use it to an unfair advantage, I shook my head "I couldn't even vote yes on Bella's changing"I said as a loud yell erupted from the house and Jacob stormed out of the house "What!"He yelled as Paul took a step in-front of me. "T...They can't!"He yelled as he shifted and ran into the woods a long howl erupted from the woods making me feel guilty for doing that to him. "Oh shit"I said as Paul wrapped an arm around me and took me inside "What was that about?"Asked Sam as he helped Emily clean up a broken bowl.

"I was talking to paul about my day over at the Cullens...I couldn't vote yes for Bella to be changed"I said as Everyone stopped and looked at me "You would vote yes? Your own sister?"Asked Leah who started to have a slight tremor down her back. I shook my head they didn't understand " I would rather have my sister than loose her"I said as Sam gave me a slight nod as he helped Emily again with the broken dish.

Leah still didn't understand " Why would they kill her?"She asked as she seemed extremely peeved "No the Cullens wouldn't but the Volturi will they have told the Cullens that they have to changed Bella or they will kill her."I answered as Paul gave Leah an irritated look as he started to rub my arm. I leaned closer to him as Leah aired out as always and started to get herself some water, Emily leaned on the counter as she gave me a smile "How was the Cullens?"She asked nicely "Wonderfully..I got to see Rose and piss of Edward in the same day quite a accomplishment." I said nodding at my accomplishment

I could feel Paul chuckle as he leaned down "Come on I don't want you to miss the orientation"He said lightly his hot breath making me shiver, I walked into the living room where Quil, Jared,Leah ,and Embry was sitting of course not on the same couch...hm that would be funny. I sat beside Embry as he gave me a crooked grin "How dose it feel to have your brother back?"I asked as Paul sat beside me his hand found mine almost immediately "Great..."He said I could tell there was more but I didn't push I knew he would tell me eventually.

"Well lets get this over with"Said Sam sighing as he ran a hand through his hair making it spike up I could see the toll it was doing to him to have all these boys shifting. I looked over at Quil who was practically bouncing with excitement "You can not tell anyone"He said his voice held the alpha order, I noticed Paul stiffened and all of the rest did except for Leah who was practically fuming at him command. "I know that! Its kinda oblivious"Quil said as Embry snorted "Yeah try tellin Jacob that when he changed, He went postal!"Said Embry.

"What do you mean?"I asked Sam who frowned at Embry "He didn't quite like the order I gave him..I still don't understand how Bella and you could get past it...He didn't break away and become alpha"Sam said "Wait? Jacob could be an Alpha?"I asked as Sam nodded "Yes the black family has been Alpha since the beginning I only got the job cause I changed first."He explained. Paul pulled me tighter against him "Well I know how she got past your gag order."I said as Jared snorted "How? Did you pick it out of his brain with your fingers?"He asked as he laughed I made a face "That is gross Jared...and so wrong"I said as I shook my head at his silly remark but it would be cool if I could do that...hmmm "How then?"Asked Paul noticing that I was loosing concentration.

"Oh well a year ago him and Bella got together at First Beach and Jacob told her the story of the protectors and Cold ones so all she had to do was remember it"I said as Sam's shoulders relaxed slightly I smiled "So you didn't do anything wrong"I said as he nodded "I guess you didn't do anything cool awhh"Said Jared as he pouted but I could see that he was faking sooo bad. "Anyways Quil you will learn the ropes from Jared and I then I will put you with Embry for patrols"Sam said as Quil's eyes found mine and Pauls hand "What about Imprinting...Do you think I will?"Quil asked as Paul spoke "It use to be rare for a wolf to imprint but..Me, Jared, and Sam have so you have a good chance"He said I couldn't believe how sincere he sounded as he spoke to Quil.

I guess he didn't regret not imprinting I smiled as I kissed his cheek that was shadowed by a slight stubble, Everything we have been through this year I think has made me realize what I really wanted in life, When I was younger I would think about becoming a Vampire and live with Rose and Emmet even though Rose had told me what she wanted and pressed the whole 'stay human' life. Now I can see myself getting married, having children and getting old with Paul by my side...now if I could just figure out if I will get old sooner than Paul..."Jaiden?"Asked Embry waving a hand in-front of me as I broke out of my thoughts

"What?"I asked as Jared and Quil laughed, Leah chuckled, Paul was trying not to but I could feel his chest shaking, and Sam looked like he was trying not to, "We wanted to know if you had any questions?"He asked as he bit his lip trying not too, My eyes narrowed as I stuck my tongue out at him "Call you are a ass."I said as I tuned to Sam who had regained some of his composuer as he glared at Embry who's eyes widened "No...I didn't! Jared started it Lupa"He said as I bit back a smile "Right that is what they all say blame Jared"I said as my voice shook with laughter.

Embry's mouth was open when he realized I was joking and he started to laugh, It as been years since I had last done that to him. I started to laugh as Sam cleared his throat "Well?"Sam asked I knew Paul was getting tried of being here because he would lay his head on my shoulder "Do you get fleas?"I asked in a serious tone as Sam's eye twitched "No."He answered as I stood up "Well that was all I needed to know"I said as I tugged Paul to stand up "Come on sleepy head, Lets go home"I said as He stood up and stared at me with the most cutest expression "Home?"He asked as I smiled "Yup home"I said as he pulled me into a hug "Really?"He asked as I snorted "Of course, I want to move in with you"I said as he grinned as Emily let out a giggle "Congrats"She said as she found Sam.

I pulled away as I looked at Leah who stood in the corner a little off "Leah do you want to hang out this week?"I asked as everyone got silent, I blushed as I started to get the feeling everyone was waiting on Leah to snap at me, Leah just smirked "Of course"She answered as I rolled my eyes at the boys not letting on to my silent panic attack. I nodded as I turned to Emily "Do you want us over later?"I asked as she shrugged "It's up to you, Dinner with be around 7 as usual"She said.

Paul snorted as he pushed me along "We might not even leave my bed now get going women"He ordered as he pointed to the door, I rolled my eyes as I walked to the door and waved "Are you coming?"I asked as I leaned on the door frame with my arms crossed, Paul smirked "Of course"He said as he walked with me to the Jag that was gleaming in the sunlight. "Are you running or gunna hop in with me?"I asked as he snorted "I will ride with you."He said as he lifted up the door and got in.

I smirked as I wondered how he fit in the Jaguar as I lifted up my own door and got in I looked over at Paul as he leaned in and gave me a long kiss, "I am glad you picked to live with me."He said as I nodded "Me two"I said as we pulled away now I just hope he is gunna say that when I bring up the decorators...


	28. Burnt Lasagna

**-Paul-**

I couldn't help looking over at Jaiden as she drove to our house...Ours...now I never thought I would be saying those words, When I thought I couldn't imprint she shown up and took my breath away. My eyes found her shoulder as a sharp pain hit my heart, I could see the pink scar that was a constant reminder of what I did to her. I looked away and watched the tree fly by, This week is her birthday that I knew...and next month is Christmas, I felt a growing panic I still didn't know what to get her.

What could I get her that the cullens already has given her...I felt the red material of the Jaguar that just proved my point I couldn't ever give her this I thought as I sighed "What's wrong?"She asked as I shook my head not wanting to let on to my doubts "Nothen..."I said as she looked at me her eyes narrowed slightly as she turned her direction to the road as it started to curve. What could I give her...

* * *

**-Jaiden-**

I watched as he fumbled around in the car his face was drawn in concern, I had asked him and he lied to me by saying it was nothen but I knew it was something I could feel it. I watched as the road pulled into our drive way as I got out I pulled out the camera and started to take Photos of the property knowing that Esme would love to set this up.

I shook my head as I took one of Paul staring at me his dark eyes making me drop the camera to my side "Why do you have that?"He asked I bit my lip as I walked over to the door of the house "Alice and Esme want to help me decorate the house"I said as Paul blinked a couple of times before nodding as he walked past me and into the house. I frowned that was not the reaction I had wanted..."Babe whats wrong?"I asked him as I fallowed him into the living room, He looked up at me and shrugged "Its your house to..I..I can't give you any fancy stuff but the Cullens can so...I will let them"He said I frowned as sat down beside him.

"Is this what has been bothering you?"I asked as he nodded "I have been tryin to find you a birthday present but...I can't think of anything you don't already have that is biger and better than what I could have posibly gotten you."He said his hand shot out and he ran his hand through his hair that was in desprit need of a trim. I scooted closer as I shook my head "No Paul you gave me somthing better."I said making him look at me. "What could I have givin you! All I have managed to do was take you out to eat and give you a scar"He said as he rubbed the scar.

His hot hands where alright on the sensitive skin but with Rose it seemed to hurt me "No you gave me...a chance"I said as he paused his face turned into one of confusion "I don't understand"He said I sighed as I pulled away and moved over to the side and put my legs in Pauls lap he smirked "Is this a request?"He asked breaking the suspense. I laughed as I nodded "Rub while I talk"I said as he smirked his hands started to work even before I was able to answer.

I let out a sigh as I let my head fall back on the shoulder of the couch "I always thought that I would have the life like Bella...be changed and find my mate and that's it...Rose never wanted me too she practically beat into me the 'stay human' way"I said as Paul paused before I gave him a look to not stop. "She wanted me to get married, have kids, have grand-kids!"I said as I laughed as Paul sent me an odd look "I always thought that they wanted to be what they where"He said as I shook my head "No Edward was changed when his mother asked Carlisle to safe him...He was dieing of the Spanish Influenza..He was the first"I said as He turned his body slightly to me.

I could actually tell he was curious "Esme was second...She was Carlisles mate from the beginning when she broke her leg from falling out of a tree"I said as I giggled a little "and?"Paul asked his face was so cute he was so curious "Anyways..She married and her husband abused her...She was relived when he was drafted for World War One...When he came back she ran away not able to handle the abuse"I said as I could almost see Esme panicky packing her things and running out the door knowing that she had to or she would be dead.

"She soon found out that she was pregnant and she gave birth to her son only for him to...die a couple of days later"I said Paul squeezed my foot as it snapped out of my thinking " She couldn't stand life anymore and jumped off of a cliff like Bella except there was no water"I said as Paul shook his head "No wonder you where upset over Bella jumping"He said I nodded I never thought about it but with hearing everyones stories it hit a spot that I had for Esme when Bella jumped.

"Carlisle was back in town and When they brought her into the morgue he could hear a very faint heart beat...He changed her and then after a few year they became husband and wife"I said as Paul nodded taking in the information with great interest so when he stopped rubbing my feet I let him off knowing this might make it easier for him to let me go to there house.

" Then came Rosalie..."I smirked remembering her story which I thought to be the best over all of them "She has always wanted a family, husband to lover her, you know the typical romance...So she met Royce King a handsome wealthy man which during the great depression was a rare thing..She soon was engaged to him"I said remembering Rose as she held me close while telling me the story not sparing any details after one of our arguments over me wanting to be a vampire later in life.

"One day she went over to her friends Veras house to meet Henry her son, She was so envious of Vera because Vera had everything she didn't..She stopped thinking that when Vera's husband tried to kiss her."I said with a snort I could just see Rosalie's expression when he tried to kiss her. "On her way home she ran into Royce who was drunk with a bunch of pals...they gang raped her and left her bleeding and dying..Carlisle changed her in hope he was Edwards true mate"I said as Paul snorted "I can see that didn't work out"He said

I nodded "Yes it didn't, She soon got her revenge by killing everyman leaving Royce last she wore a wedding dress while she tortured him until he died"I said as Paul rolled his eyes "She kept on biting them?"He asked I rolled my eyes "No she never drank there blood she was very careful to not do that"I said as Paul snorted "She sounded a little dramantic"He said I laughed as I nodded "I agree"I said.

"Then came Emmet who was mauled by a black bear..Rose found him and brought him over 100 miles to Carlisle to change him knowing she couldn't do it herself."I said as I remember Rose telling me the true reason was because Emmet looking like Henry with is innocent expressions even through the pain "The where Soul mates...So they never where away from each other since the beginning."I said quietly as Paul nodded "I know how that feels"He remarked quietly as I nodded"Now I do."I said "Then later on Jasper and Alice came so there you go"I said as I waved my hand up in the air.

Paul shook his head "What about...Carlisle?"He asked I nodded "Oh I forgot...um...He was an Anglican Pastor around the early 1640's"I said as Paul let out a low whistle "He is old"He said I nodded "Yup, His father was ridding the earth of evil Vampire,Werewolfs,Witches"I said Paul shook a little I could tell he knew that most of those people where innocent . "He was actually smart enough to find real vampires, and they won of course..He hid while he changed and after that he spent most of his time trying to kill himself"I stated as Paul actually frowned "He was so hungry that he attacked a heard of deer..He soon found he could live that way...Which started the vegetarian way"I said as he snorted "Odd name"He said I agreed.

"So you see now why the Cullens arn't that bad"I said as Paul nodded "Yeah yeah"He said I smiled I knew that this was his way of accepting them, "Now I want you, Kids, Marrage and grandkids"I said as I waved my hand but Paul catched my hand and pulled me to him "Really?"He asked lowly I nodded as he smirked and pulled me into a kiss "Well I think I can do that"He whispered in my ear his hot breath making me shiver, He ran a long hot hand down my body making me arch up.

He chuckled as he started to move down my neck I move my head to the side to give him better access "L..Lets take this up stairs"I said my arms wrapped around his neck as he nodded lifting me up and taking me to our room.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I curled into Pauls side, He chuckle as he looked at me "I don't like our furniture smelling like Leech"He said as I hit him "Shut up your ruining the after glow"I said as he rolled his eyes and turned his head to look at the clock,He lifted up his arm and place it behind his head "Its true"He said as I sighed "Fine Mr. Ruin your girlfriends happy chill moment!"I said as I sat up bring the covers up to hide my chest.

"Hey! I just need to know if I wil have to live somewhere else"He said as I hit him playfully "No...I will probably do all the physical aspects"I said picking at the covers as he rolled onto his side, He reached out and touch my cheek and running a hand through my hair that was pulled over my shoulder."What wrong with you?"He asked as he played with the ends of my hair twisting it around his fingers "I don't understand why you aren't up in arms over the Decorators"I said It puzzled me why he just said yes and left it alone, It just wasn't Paul like and it had me worrying for his mental status.

"What I told you was the truth...The Cullens can give you everything I can only dream to give you..So why would I put myself in-between you and what you want"He said as I looked down "I don't care about everything like that...look at my dress that my dad got me!"I said pointing at the fabric that was pooled on the floor."That is the cheapest thing I own...but I love it more than my 100$ dollar custom fit dress that I wore once in my life"I said stubbornly as he shook his head "I just though..."He said

I sighed "I know material things only matter so much...Now I have to deal with the shopaholic and crazy decorator"I said as his eye widened "What?"He asked as I chuckled "Alice and Esme are a...aggressive when it comes to decorating and shopping"I said as I remembered Jasper running trying to keep a pair of his cowboy boots when they weren't in style anymore. "Oh god!"He groaned as he rolled over and pulled and arm up to cover his eyes "What did I get myself into!"He yelled dramatically as he peeked under his arm "Are you happy with this response?"He asked.

I giggled as I stood up and let the sheet lay in the bed, I felt a blush work its way up my neck as I felt him stare at me "I love this show I am getting"He said as he winked I rolled my eyes as I put on my clothes that I needed to get on then I walked over and pulled out one of his shirts and yanked it over my head and it dropped to my knees. "You know I would rather have you walk around naked."Paul added as he stood up and I couldn't help stare at his body trying to copy it into my mind, His skin was a nice tan and when he walked his muscles would tense and relax under his skin making him seem threatening.

"I can see you like the veiw"He said as my eyes started to travel south, I blushed as I turned away "Maybe"I said as I walked out of the bedroom and headed down the stair as I heard a knock.I walked to the door "Hello?"I asked as I saw Bella standing there looking stressed "Hey..Can I come in?"She asked I nodded as she walk in and looked around "Wow It really is blank"She said I nodded as I walked into the kitchen "Why are you here Bells?"I asked as I poured me a glass of tea and watched as she let out a unsteady breath "Edward asked me to marry him."She said fiddling with a loose strand on her long sleeve shirt.

My eye widened as my glass slipped out of my hand and hit the sink, I snapped out of it as Paul hurried down "Are you...Bella"He said as he paused down the stairs. "Hey"She said as I shook my head and looked in the sink to find the glass not broken "Well I guess the Cornell dish where really don't break"He said looking over me I nodded as I looked over at Bella who I knew wouldn't tell me anything with Paul looming around.

"I am going for a run"He said knowing that I needed alone time as he kissed my cheek and ran out of the door, I watched him for a few minutes then I looked over at Bella "He asked you that?"I asked I knew Bella was scared over the whole marriage deal because of Mom and dad seeing them not work out was one of the hardest things that I ever went though Bella was lucky she never heard there fights or Charlie breaking down after Mom storming out and threatening him to take Bella and I away from him.

She nodded "I told him no"she answered as I let out a breath I never new I was holding "Good, He shouldn't have asked after his feasco anyways"I said as Bella bit her lip "I couldn't not after what he did..."She said I reach over the table and gave her hand a light squeeze Making her give me a little smile "Bella I am not dad so...its really up to you if you want to or not as long as you are happy I don't care."I said as I felt scared for her I knew Edward won't hurt her physically but he did so much emotionally.

"I still love him..I really do"She said I nodded "I know..Have you seen Charlie?"I asked as she shook her head "No not yet"She said her eyes looked worried "He will forgive you Bella...Lets not make this a continuation"I said She nodded "It hurt every-time"She confessed I knew she was going to have it rough until Victoria was dead. "Do you need me to go with you?"I asked she blushed "Please?"She asked I nodded "Of course"I said as I walked outside "PAUL!"I yelled as a sliver wolf came running.

I smiled as he cocked his large head to the side I reached out a started to scratch him behind the ear making him let out a purr like nose "Bella needs me to go with her to Charlie...I better tell him my choice"I said as he snorted and his eyes rolled "Oh please Paul!"I said as I turned away, He nudged me with his nose making me giggled and trip over to the door "Fine I will hurry!"I yelled as Bella turned to stare at Paul sticking his head into the door. "Go shift"I said as I pointed to outside, Paul snorted again but he back out and ran to the forest. Bella wrapped her arms around herself and I frowned I haven't seen her do that in a long while.."I Will get changed"I said as I ran up the stairs and into our room to pick up my dress that was tossed into the corner.

I took off the shirt and yanked the dress down and slipped my already sore feet into the 'fuck me heels' that where taking on a whole new meaning tonight. I growled as I walked back out and down the stairs "You better be ready Paul"I said as he gave me one of his grins that made my knees week, I smiled as we walked out of the house and I looked at Bella who walked over to the rust bucket and got in "I will meet you there"I called out as she nodded and pulled away. I thrown Paul the keys "You drive"I said as He grinned and got into the drivers seat.

I sighed as I leaned back and slipped off my heels and let my feet stop the throbbing, "She still tries to hold herself together"I said out of the blue as Paul drove over the line connecting Forks with La Push "Jacob got pretty upest towards her"He said I sighed as I shook my betraying thoughts away "I am starting to believe Edward coming back was the wrong thing"I said Paul shrugged "Your family is back Jaiden, He only did what he thought was right"He said I arched and eyebrow "Your defending a leech?"I asked as I used the packs nickname for vampires, it left a bad taste in my mouth but it got his attention " I don't want you to have any regrets"He answered as we came to the house.

"Yeah"I said as I got out with Paul on my heels and Bella by my side, I reached out and opened the door "Dad!"I yelled as I heard him shuffling around in the kitchen "In here!"He called out as I headed over. I saw Dad pulling out burnt lasagna with a grimace on his face "I will order the pizza"Said Paul as he backed out to go outside, "He didn't have to I got it"said Charlie as his eyes found Bella.

I walked over to the stove as Charlie started his rant "Your grounded...for life"He simply put it as I threw away the nasty Lasagna that was beyond nasty "I know..I am sorry"Bella said meekly as I watched Charlie run a hand through his hair. Bella sat down as Paul came in "Pizza guy is on his way"He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist,Charlie raised an eyebrow "So your going to stay here?"He asked me. I felt a flutter of panic I never thought I would ever be telling my father I am going to live at my boyfriends house..."No, I am going to stay in Lapush"I said as Charlie let out a long breath "Well at least your staying"He said as the pizza guy knocked.

I knew he was upset at Bella but it bothered me that he thought I would be like mom and want to get away as quick as I could, Paul rubbed my arms as he fallowed my father. I sat down at the table and gave Bellas hand a comforting squeezes "That went well..."Said Bellas as she tucked a long hair behind her ear I nodded "It will take him time, Bella"I said as she nodded "I know..I just expected him to I don't know be more emotional"She whispered I smiled Bella never could notice Charlies little movements or how his mustache twitched when ever he was annoyed.

"He was upset Bells"I winked as Paul came in with a canary grin "What is that smile for?"I asked as he shrugged "Food...What else?"He said as I noticed his eyes flashed with a nervous glint "He sure knows how to order"exclaimed Charlie as he carried in the two boxes " What did you get?"I asked Paul who was focused on the boxes that Charlie laid on the table before sitting down "Peperoni and Cheese"He answered I smiled as I got out the plates and gave everyone a plate before getting me a slice.

After a couple of minutes Charlie decided to say something "You two are being careful right?"He asked making me and Paul choke on our pizza and poor Bella turn redder than I have ever seen her get "Y...yes"I stuttered as Paul kept his eyes on the plate "Alright that was all I needed to know"He said as I nodded "Okay"I answered back not knowing what else to say but then we ate in silence.

I couldn't help but think about what was going on with Bella still holding herself together but a part of me knew I couldn't ask her not yet at least. I sighed as I got up "I am going to pack"I said as I walked up the stairs and started to place my stuff in the bag, I felt my neck hairs stand up I twirled around to see Edward standing there "Hi"I said as I started in shock over him being a fucking stalker! "I am not"He said I rolled my eyes as he walked beside me and helped me pack "Your mutt knows that we are up here so relax"Edward said his voice sounding oddly reassuring "Yes I do know that about my mate"I said as Edward paused "So that is what he is to you?"He asked I nodded "Yup pretty much"I answered as plainly as possible I was still so upset over his 'mistake'

He placed my shirt in there as he paused over one "I remember this one"He said I smirked "Alice said you picked it out...I couldn't believe that"I said as I grabbed the pink pokadotted shirt with mickey mouse's wife on it "I did...sorta..aliright your right"He answered I giggled the best I could without alerting Charlie or Bella. "I am sorry for the way I treated you, Bella is your sister"He said finally I shrugged "As long as you never hurt her again Edward..I am willing to be your sister but if you hurt her again I will go bat shit on you"I said as I waved a lighter in his face.

His face curled into a smile as he pulled out the picture from the secret compartment "You where so young..and you heard all of our stories in details I would never tell Bella"He said I nodded "I know I wanted to know tho...I miss that"I said as I pointed to everyone smiling "We will have to take a new picture now"He commented as he shook his head at his hair style back then "I cannot believe I slicked my hair back"He said as I laughed "Yeah..Your probably where slowly dieing of toxic fumes"I said as he playful glared at me "I can't die"He remarked as I snickered "Right..you just lost a few brain cells."I said as he shrugged "Probably"He answered grinning back.

"I hate to interput but we have to head out my patrol is about to start"Said Paul as he opened the door and walked in, I suddenly felt cold as the room seemed to get tense "Alright I am almost done.."I answered as I tucked another shirt in, I looked up and the boys where still staring at each other Edward was reading Paul that one was for sure and Paul was think about something "Don't piss him off Paul"I warned as he shook his head "No I am not"He growled out I knew it was hard for him to maintain control around him.

I zipped up my bag as I watched Edward smirked "Fine dog I will set it up 5 o'clock tomorrow"He said I frowned as Edward gave me a long hug and jumped out of the window and took off, Paul growled "I bet he did that on purpose"He said I laughed "He did"I answered as He gave me a long look "Why don't tomorrow you and Leah go shopping and stuff"He said I nodded wondering what in the hell was up with Edward and Paul. We walked down as I walked over to Bella "Edward was up there...He is gone now probably thought I was you"I whispered in her ear as I gave her a long hug.

"Thanks"She answered as I turned to Charlie who frowned "See you later kid"He said but it sounded more like a question than anything else "Of course dad"I said as I gave him a hug making him pat my back awkwardly I smiled as I pulled away that was my dad he was awkward with a hug but that was alright with me. "You take care of her Paul..I..I know harry would have told you the same-thing"He said his voice shaking as he talked about Harry. It made my heart hurt as Paul gave him a sad smile "He did tell me that Sir..I told him that I would take care of her no matter what"He said as he took my hand.

Charlie seemed happy with the answer as he slapped Pauls back as we walked out of the house and into the jag stuffing my stuff in the back seats.I laid my head back as I felt Paul turn the corner and I let out a sigh "Today was a very long day"I said as Paul snorted "You got that right and now I have to patrol"He said I shrugged "You could always see about swtiching it for in the mornings"I said as Paul nodded "By the end of this week Sam is switching it around."He said I nodded I must have nodded off because soon we where at the house.

"I will get the stuff go crawl in bed"ordered Paul as I smiled "Alright"I said as I got out of the car and walked barefooted to the door. by the time I was half way up the stairs Paul had swung me up and was now carrying me bridal style up the rest of the stairs and into the bedroom helping me into the shirt that I wore today and into the bed where he tucked me in and kissed my forehead " I love you Jaiden"He said I mumbled a "I Love you too"And soon I was asleep.


	29. Classical Right Ways

_**Hello Everyone! I am adding a Polyvore outfit so just close the spaces and check Jaidens outfit out but I will be describing it also so no worries.**_

_**Also thank you for all of your reviews I do love that all of you enjoy reading my story and I will repeat what is on my profile the Document Manager will cut off some of my sentences without me noticing I have gotten better at correcting my structure so it doesn't happen but alas my Document Manager is very touchy.**_

_**But thank you for the people who explain my mistakes like Women and Woman I never really saw the difference so thank you very much!**_

http:/ www. polyvore .com /o1/set? id=2382 3056

* * *

I woke up this morning next to Paul who...snored I grimaced as he started again, I shook my head as I got up moving his hand as I pulled out my cell and walked down the hall and down to the floor level "Hello?"asked a irritable voice, I bit back a laugh as I replied "Hey Leah do you want to go today?" All I heard was I bunch of banging and a cuss words that I didn't even know you could mix together "Yeah sure...I have patrols but I will head over their"She said as I heard the wolf call "alright see you soon"I said as I hung up and headed back up so I could get dressed.

I smiled at Paul who was still snoring with him sprawled out on the bed I grabbed my outfit and headed into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. I started the water as I picked out my underwear from my bag I wondered if he was going to make room for my stuff..I opened the closet and there was hardly any clothes at all. I rolled my eyes and I decided that was what I was going to get him today. I walked back in and stripped off the shirt and went into the shower the hot water rolled down my back as I felt relief and clean.

After my shower I brushed out my long hair and let it air dry, I placed a thin headband that had a bow on it, then I applied my translucent powder and a light blush, used a green to highlight my eyes and some mascara. I smiled as I placed my gold drop earrings that had a diamond triangle and then lower down a green teardrop. I smiled as I shimmed into a pair of pants that had a few rips down the leg but they where a nice washed out jeans that where my favorite pair, I pulled on my bra that crossed in the back and a grey shirt that the straps pulled together in the back the shirt.

I walked out as Paul smirked at me "I see you had an early start"He said as his eyes looked me up and down "I know I could hardly get back to sleep with your snoring"I said as he laughed "Yeah sorry about that"He said as he got out of bed. "I am going with Leah after her shift"I said as Paul nodded "Good, I am going to take a shower"He said as I nodded "Alright"I said as I walked out grabbing my purple Roxy sandals on the way. I paused as I took a left instead of right, I found another door that I opened up and I suddenly saw it was another bedroom.

I walked in I could see a nice library or maybe an nursery I smiled at that thought I heard someone knocking, I ran down the stairs jumping the last few steps and jumped to the door and swung it open. Leah was standing there in a pair of pants and a t-shirt that said "You look like someone ran over your face"with a t-shirt with car wheel marks on the simile face face on it. "Nice shirt"I said pointing to her shirt as I back out so she could come in "Where is the idiot"She asked I pointed up stairs "up there getting a shower"I said as she nodded "where are we going?"She asked we walked over to the kitchen as I plundered around to find some sort of food.

"I have no clue..What is around here?"I asked as she frowned "Do I look like I know?"She asked as she moved her hand up and down I laughed "Alright" I said as I found some chips "We will find somthing"I said as she shrugged "Walmart is good with me"She said I rolled my eyes "Nice"I commented as Paul came down "I see you have Demon bitch with you"He said as Leah growled "Watch it" I rolled my eyes as Paul kissed my cheek "I thought you where getting a shower?"I asked he snorted "I did, Unlike a female I am quick"He said.

"Right quick at somethin else too"Snorted Leah as she got up and grabbed a handful of chips I giggled a little as Paul rolled his eyes and pulled out a coke from the fridge "I am not"He retorted popping the lid up "I have to agree with Paul"I said as I felt my cheeks turn slightly pink from the thought that hit my mind with a lot of force "Ew.."Said Leah as Paul snorted "You shouldn't have commented"He said yanking the bag out of my hands "Hey!"I yelled as he closed the bag "I do have something other than chips you know"He said as he pulled out frosted flakes from _under the sink_.

"Why would I look there!"I asked as I pointed to the place where cleaning supplies are suppose to go it was like some unwritten rule! "Why not?"Asked Paul pulling down three bowels from an impossible place for me to reach the two little cabinets above Refrigerator My mouth fell open as he started to fix breakfast for me and Leah, Did he not see anything wrong with where he had anything placed in the house! "Whats wrong?"He asked handing leah a full bowl of Frosted flakes "Do you not see anything wrong with where you have stuff?"I asked as he shook his head "Not really..Why?"He asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe because food suppose to go in one of the top cabinets and cleaning supplies are suppose to go there."I said pointing at the bottom cabinet "I don't have any cleaning supplies so why would I worry"was his answer as he handed me a bowl that was not as full as the rest of theirs. I shook my head as I dropped the subject adding fix the cabinets to my long list of things to do, Leah shook her head as she gave me a look that said 'guys are idiots' and I nodded agreeing to that one for a change "Okay well I am going to head out and you two enjoy your shopping trip"said Paul after a few minutes of eating.

I nodded "Alright love you"I said as he kissed me his lips tasting like frosted flakes making me smile "Love you too, Behave you two"He said as he walked out of the door, "Us behave never"Said Leah as I laughed "Before we leave can you help me with a few things?"I asked as she nodded "Organizing the cabinets?"she asked pouring her more frosted flakes "Of course"I said "I can see why it would bother you, Having food down there is like some rule"She said as she sat back down I twirled my spoon in the bowl before taking a bite "That was just what I was thinking!"I said twirling my spoon in the air.

After our breakfast I clean the bowls, Leah used one of my hair ties to pull up her short hair "Alright lets get started on this mess"She said as we started to pull out stuff and organize the stuff. I couldn't believe the places where Paul sticked is kitchen stuff at and I almost wanted to scream when I found the plates in the other cabinet next to the bowls "He probably planed on leaving by himself" was Leahs comment. I found a bunch of knifes ,forks ,spoons , sporks , serving spoons thrown in one of the drawers without any separation "We need to make a list as we go along"I said as Leah took one look and nodded pulling out her phone "Alright lets get this over with."She said.

We worked quickly making notes over what to get as we placed everything in a normal place for it to be and soon we where done...Well Partly done "Did you guys get any new leads?"I asked trying not to sound too prying in their hunt for Victoria, Leah sighed as she stood up her arms raised to the sky as I heard a faint popping of her back making me wince "No No No Not today Jaiden...Nice normal day today will be no shifting and no Leechs"She stated as she dropped her arms and gave me a pointed look to just go along with it. I sighed as I nodded picking up my purse from the chair "Fine...Your not trying to keep anything from me right?"I asked my eyes searching over her for any type lies. "No"She answered taking the proper amount of time with her reply, No facial movements, and no body movements that would tell me if she was lying.

I nodded as I picked up my keys from the table Leah came up beside me with a smirk "I guess we are still going to wander around?"She asked I snorted "Hell no I have GPS"I answered out tension was gone as we walked to the Jaguar.

* * *

It was around an hour I realized my GPS was a scycotic bitch! "She wants us to tun left?"Leah asked looking to the left that was a long long way down "Y...Yeah"I said as She shook her head "I might heal fast and you might be able to go to fricken china by the end of turning left but lets just keep going straight"She said I nodded as I kept driving, "Please turn left!"Cried the scycotic lady who was getting very high pitched "Eh.."Said Leah as she pressed the mute button "That will shut her up!" as she leaned back her face turned into a cocky smirk.

"Here we go I see a sign that says the mall is to the right"I said as I read the sign and could see the mall up ahead, "Good!"Leah said I sighed as I watched the road thinking about where the turning place was " Please turn left!"Yelped the scycotic lady making me and Leah jump "What the fuck!" We said my hand jerked sending the Jag too close to the semi who blew his horn warning us "Oh shit"I said as I jerked it back just in time for the semi to barrel down the road. "Die!"Yelled leah to was about to hurt my poor Jag, I grabbed her hand "No you don't"I warned as I reached out and fazed through the GPS making it blink and the lady studder around as I pulled back my hand the screen went black.

"Oh.."Said Leah as we pulled into the mall "yup it comes in handy"I said as I pulled into the nearist parking place. "Alright lets get this over with."Leah said as she got out of the car and observed her surroundings "Oh please you will enjoy it"I said locking up the Jag and moving my purse higher on my shoulder, Leah shrugged as we walking up to the mall I guess I wasn't paying attention cause I knocked into a girl "Oh sorry"I said helping her up she was quite young and had long black hair and she was shying away from me "Its okay"She said softly I had to strained to hear her "Well have a good day"I said watching the girl walk off as I heard Leah walking back to me "What was that about?"She asked I tore my eyes away from the little girl to look at Leah with her famous scowl.

"I ran into her"I said walking into the mall wondering if that little girl had a home to go to or if she was in trouble, I bit at my lip as I pulled Leah into a clothing store.

* * *

5 hours later Leah was complaining and my feet where sore so we decided that maybe hard core shopping wasn't our forte and maybe I should deal with Alice and Esme's shopping for me instead "This sucks"I said as we climbed a couple of stairs into the food court that held tons of people, I picked pizza and we sat down at one of the more secluded seats "Are you going to make another scene at the bon fire next week?"Asked Leah I narrowed my eyes at her "Maybe I wouldn't have to if they didn't try to through my sister into the fire"I said my eyes wandering around the court "Sorry I know that it sucked, Did you tell the leeches about the other vamp.?"Leah asked I nodded "Yeah They said that it might have been someone working for Victoria"I said Leaving out the facts on Newborns I really didn't want to have to explain the differences between Newborns and older vampires.

"I don't get why she is so set on Bella don't get me wrong Jaiden but she is borning"Leah said I nodded it much I could say Bella has always been a little plain "A mate for a mate to Victoria it makes a ton of sense but to us it doesn't"I said playing with my necklace, Leah snorted "Crazy"She said again I couldn't say no to that so I just nodded.

* * *

_**Paul Pov**_

I walked up to the Leeches house Edward was by my side and I gritted my teeth against the strong sweet smell that burned my nose "Ah Welcome Paul"Said one of the Leeches "I was told by Edward that you need to speak with me?"Asked the papa Leech I nodded "Yeah"I said my eyes scanning over the rich house that was immaculate and I wondered if Jaiden grew up in something like this "The one Jaiden recovered in had a lot more life"Edward said I narrowed my eyes at him. I fallowed Papa Leech and Edward in to a study that was lined with books and they all smelled old "Classics"Edward commented and I growled "Stay out or mind your own business"I said Edward smirked as he sat down on one of the push chairs.

My throat tightened at seeing both of the waiting on me "She thinks of you all as family and I know I must talk to the father for these matters and such..."I said rubbing the back of my neck Papa Leech looked over at Edward "I thought you where joking"Edward said I shook my head "I would never joke about Jaiden, I already asked Charlie I felt that sense you are sorta like her father that I should ask you as well"I said God I was getting tried of having to repeat myself. "I do consider Jaiden my daughter but I was not the one you should be asking Emmet would be the one...Emmet come in"Papa Leech said I fought back a shiver at how I didn't even realize that the leech was behind me.

I turned to see a very large man walk in with a woman who looked like something out of a magazine but nothen compared to Jaiden, The large man who I would think to be Emmet and his mate Rosalie. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me and Emmet had almost the same look " Isn't that a little soon?"snapped Rosalie at me and I shrugged "Depends on who you talk to Barbie"I snapped back Edward chuckled "Your loosing points Mutt"He said I bit back a growl as I crossed my arms "I agree with Edward why should I give you my permission?"Emmet asked I turned my gaze to him "I didn't have to but I know that Jaiden would like that very much if I did"I replied I felt my phone go off and I picked it up "Yes?"I asked "Where are you I am home with Leah I tried calling Sam but you weren't there" I relaxed a little hearing Jaidens voice "I am doing a few things, Do you want me to pick up anything?"I asked I could hear pots and pans and wondered if asking that wasn't the best call "Oh yes please nothen to heavy we got pizza at the mall"Jaiden replied I couldn't help the grin "Alright Lupa, I love you"I said I could hear Leah gaging and Jaiden trying not to laugh "I love you too Paul"She replied.

"I got to go see you soon"I said Jaiden muttered her usual bye and I placed my phone back in my pocket "Your right and I should at least take that into consideration and that Jaiden would kick my ass if I told you no which leaves me with you have my permission"Emmet said holding out his hand with a slight smile on his face I took his hand and gave a firm shake before pulling back. "Thank you"I said I was truly grateful towards him, Another woman whipped through with a smile on her face "Are you going to stay Paul I could pull somthing together?"Asked who I would think to be Esme "No thank you Mrs Cullen, Jaiden would kill me if I didn't get dinner"I said walking to the door of the house.

The leech nodded "Oh alright"She said I flinched as a cold hand touched my shoulder "Don't let Jaiden fool you She is a demon when she wants to be"Edward said I smirked "I know"I said he gave a stiff chuckle and pulled away "Well Goodnight"I said as I got stopped by a mean looking Rosalie "Here Alice told me to give you this it would be the samething you will pick out"She said stiffly while holding it out at arms length with her lips curled in disgust. I took it and smiled " Thanks Barbie"I said as I walked out of the door and the door slamed behind me, I got a few feet away before I started to jump around "Yes!"

* * *

**Jaiden Pov**

I was watching a movie when I heard Paul come in "How was your outing?"I asked Paul laughed "Great Beautiful"He said leaning down and kissing my cheek "How was shopping?"I asked standing up to watch Paul practically dance to the kitchen I inhaled the sent of curry and I smiled sitting down at the table watching Paul open up the cabinet and the the other and soon all of then where open and he was starring at me "What happen to everything?"He asked I smiled at how cute he looked shocked by the cabinets that where filled up with food and the stuff that me and Leah wrote down this morning "I rearranged the cabinets"I told him He rubbed the back of his neck and I could hear him mutter about girls and rules before he got the plates and closed the rest of the cabinets.

"Why are you so happy?"I asked in between mouthfuls of curry, I watched at Paul stiffened and then his eyes glittered nervously before he answered " Can't I be happy?"He asked I rolled my eyes "Sure"I said not believing it but I dropped it for whatever reason he wanted to keep it to himself. "Love you"Paul said kissing my cheek I smiled "Love you also"I replied enjoying the rest of my night with my wonderful Boyfriend even if there was some paranoid vampire after my sister.


	30. Protection to a Point

When I woke up I knew something had happened It has been two week without any signs of Victoria, I couldn't believe Edwards persistence asking Bella to marry him in my opinion he needed to let her think about it. So now here I am waiting with Charlie for Bella to get home "You might want to lighten up on her punishment dad"I said leaning back, Charlies mouth twitched "She needs space from this Edward"He said I nodded in agreement "Yeah but she does go to school with him"I pointed out much to Charlies dismay "I am home!"Bella called out and I stood up to pull her into a hug "Hey Jaiden what brings you here?"Bella asked I haven't really been spending much time in Forks since I moved out, I guess I still feel uneasy about leaving Paul and then having to deal with tons of questions from him.

"Is he trying to brown nose me?"Charlie asked "Cause it ain't going to work, Bella your sister has been convincing me that if you see your other friends more than I should end you being grounded" Bella looked at me with a expression of confusion and sadness, I knew that Jacob hasn't been returning her phone calls hell Paul has been telling me that all Jacob can think about is Bella but it isn't any type of Imprinting going on, Maybe they just need to set up boundires with there friendship unless Bella actually has fallen for Jacob _and _Edward.

Now that would be a big problem "You need space from Edward that is the only reason why I grounded you, But as your sister pointed out you see him anyways so your not grounded but try to see your other friends...like Jacob Billy tells me he is going through a really hard time and I can remember when that was you"Charlie said giving Bella a very fatherly look. I stood up and grabbed Bellas hand "Thanks dad"I said as I heard him grumble and I pulled Bella upstairs to her room, "Why are you here?"She asked the moment I shut the door "I wanted to see my sister, and I wanted to have some girl time that didn't revolve around patrols"I answered dryly.

Bella sat on her bed with a sad look "How is Jacob?"She asked I bit my lip "He doesn't come by the house like the others, Paul says that he is quite upset about your decision and pissed off a me that I would agree or try to agree"I explained to her, She paled and pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees "Its my fault, I should have stayed away from La Push"Bella said I shook my head sitting on the other end of the bed "No or I wouldn't have met Paul nor would you have known about my well kept Secret... I think this will all work out Bella it will just take time and fortunately for you, You will have lots of it"I said

Bella nodded "Why don't you stop aging if the wolfs won't until they stop shifting?"Bella asked I shrugged "Me and Emily have been wondering that as well, Sue is suppose to be checking some of the old stories to see if it is possible."Bella nodded and for a moment seemed to be thinking about something far away "Esme wants to get a new family portrait"I said Bella nodded again "I hate my photo taken but I will do it for Esme"She said I nodded "I did too until I spent time with the cullens, Alice is a photo freak"I joked she laughed "Yes she is"

For once I knew I couldn't fix it not like when Bella was little and she would get hurt and I would kiss it better, No amount of kisses would fix this...

* * *

Me and Paul where curled up on the couch he was lightly snoring, I watched as Sweeny Todd pressed his knife to the judges throat and then my phone rang. Getting up after some major maneuvers to get out of Pauls tight hold "Hello?"I asked into the phone, "He broke my truck!"Yelled Bella I frowned "Jacob? Why would.." "Not Jacob Edward! Alice saw my future disappear so he broke my truck so I couldn't go to see Jacob"Bella stated I grabbed my purse and keys "Alright you stay where you are I am going to make a quick stop then you are coming over to the revs, Edward needs a serious reality check" I stated hanging up the phone and placing it in my purse I quickly looked over at Paul who was stretched out on the couch his feet was dangling off of the edge.

I pulled out of the driveway and headed into Forks, I couldn't believe that Edward would be so stupid I pulled up to the Cullens place and I shut the engine off and stepped out of my car not bothering to open the door, I wanted up the stairs "Open up or I am coming inside and don't act like your fricken sleeping cause that would be impossible!"I shouted banging on the door, I almost hit Emmet as he opened the door "Sorry Jaida I was about to kill Jasper in Mario"Emmet said I stepped inside "Where is Edward?"I asked Emmet frowned "In the study.."He said before He could ask me why I walked into the study making sure to slam the door "Why in the fuck would you break Bellas Truck!"I yelled at the God like statue that was laying on a fancy chair with a book elegantly in his hands.

Edward looked up and he frowned "She isn't safe with the wolves" Edward stated than he had the audacity to look back down at the book like nothing had happened "She is safe there just like she is safe here with vampires"I spatted I probably looked like a sight, My hair falling out of a pony tail that was falling down my back, I was wearing one of Pauls old shirts and a pair of Shorts that said 'Kiss it' in the back. "I know that, We have more control than those wolves"Edward looked up "Right, So Bella being your singer has nothen to do with this over bearingness."I asked Edward's eyes narrowed "Her being my singer had nothing to do with having her protected"Edward said.

I laughed "Yes it does, Protecting your meal right?"I snorted running a hand through my hair "She will not be my meal"Edward snapped "Then stop acting like she will be"I said turning around and walking out this time not bothering to open the door, I saw Rosalie in the corner giving the door a dirty look "Alice come down here too"I said crossing my arms as she went down the stairs at a slow pace "Her future is empty when she is with those Wolves just like yours"She was saying but in a much longer way. "For you to intervene in Bellas life is wrong Alice, That is an abuse of powers, You don't see me walking into a bank because I don't have any money!"I stated rolling my eyes, She paused on the bottom step " I saw her getting hurt"Alice covered anyone else would have smiled and patted her on the head but it just made me pissed off.

"So if you see that she will stump her toe will you stop it? Shall I get the plastic bubble so we can have a bubble bella?"I asked her my hands where tightening painfully on my keys "You leave your nose out of her choices"I finished and then I turned on my heels and gave Rosalie and Emmet a hug before leaving to get Bella.

* * *

Half way there I finally calmed down enough so I didn't just walk through the door of the house, "Hey Bella you ready to go?"I asked as Bella met me half way to the door "Erm, I don't know Edward wants to take me to sh..."I shook my head and pulled her to the passenger side "Get in I will take you to school, You don't even have to see Jacob"I smiled pushed her into the door and then I jumped in and pulled out of the drive way, I knew I had about 4 minutes to get Bella over the line before Edward or Alice caught a sniff of where we where heading

"Jaiden you don't have to take me there, I don't want for you to get in trouble."Bella urged her hands twisting around, I nodded "I know that Bella."I said not bothering to tell her about my trip to the Cullens. 2 minutes and then I could see the wolves running a check, Leah and Jared "You can have the spare room its not like me and Paul will need it any time soon"I said pulling up to the house. "Its a nice house" Bella observed "Yes Its very nice"I chuckled getting out of the car.

When we walked inside the house Paul was leaning on the Kitchen counter in just a pair of shorts that was hanging off of his waist, "I thought I smelled a stink"He said smirking, I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek he pulled an arm around my waits "She will shower, She is staying here for tonight, Edward had to learn a lesson"I told him Bella smiled shyly "Hello Paul"She said I pulled away from Paul "Its about time, Love"He said as he kissed me on my head "Night Bella, Come to bed soon Jaiden"He called as he headed up stairs.

Bella looked kinda out of place " I will show you to your room and we will all call it a night hmm?"I asked her, She nodded "Okay" I shown her where to go and then I walked into my room, And crawled into Pauls arms "Why is she wanting to stay here?"Paul asked his chest rumbling under my head "Edward found out she was going to vist Jacob...He broke her truck so she wouldn't be able to go"I sighed enjoying the comfort that Paul was able to give me with him just playing with my hair.

"Asshole"Paul growled I nodded "It scares me in a way, I mean I trust Edward with my life but since he has been with Bella he acts different-" "Should We keep her away from the vampires?"Paul asked I shook my head "No thats not needed, I think he doesn't understand the effects of her being his singer...Most Vampires are never able to resets a singer but some who do..."I paused my mind remembering that woman and man years ago " I knew a couple, they where the only vampires since the Cullens to notice my bites and actually ask about them, they explained to me more about the Vampire world then the Cullens ever did and they told me the harsh truth." I shivered and Paul pulled me closer.

"Helena and Cosmic, They where modern nomads, Helena was Cosmics singer...He spent years watching her grow and try to resist her call to him, He would find the longer distance they where apart the more he would crave so soon he became apart of her daily life."I smiled letting my fingers tips run up and down his chest. "Soon she fell ill and her blood started to weaken..Cosmic changed her, Helena became a vampire and they turned out to be mates...I think that this is what is happening to Bella and Edward, They are mates I know it but Her blood calls to him deeply so he is protecting her intensely just like Cosmic"I clipped the story in half of course there was more to Helenas and Cosmics story but why should I tell him the bad parts of how close he had gotten to sucking the life out of the woman he was betrothed to.

"She is going to have to distance herself and be aware"I finished patting Pauls stomach "We will do the best we can"Paul assured me, I sighed nodding "Lets get some sleep I have to go to...eck school"


	31. Chapter 31

One thing I have found is that I did not miss waking up for school and having to actually drive to Forks high and dealing with Edward fallowing my car trying to be sneaky about it "Why don't he just call my cell"I sighed Bella shrugged "He thinks that we can't see him"She noticed I rolled my eyes "really hadn't noticed, He is almost as bad as Emmet playing real life demolition derby with Rose's BMW."I exclaimed as the Volvo passed me when we where getting close to the school.

"Emmet actually did that?"Bella asked I nodded "Lets just say Rose was not pleased, he didn't even leave enough of the BMW for Rose to restore, See what you have to look forward too."I joked Bella pulled her arms around her waist "Hm, Yeah"She said watching the School come up, I slowly parked in-between a van and the Volvo with a impatient Edward waiting. I got out of my Jaguar and one of the boys that Bella goes to school with let out a low whistle "Who is this Bella?"The boy asked "Oh Mike this is my sister Jaiden"Bella said as Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and started to nussle her hair.

The boy grinned "Oh well I am Mike Newton my parents own Newton outfitters"Mike told me I nodded "Sounds familiar, I live at the reservation so I am not to familiar"I told him He got a confused look and I smiled "My boyfriend lives there"I added he nodded "Well if you need anything I work after school and on the weekends"He said giving me what I would think to be a charming smile. I pulled a strand of my loose brown hair behind my ear "Okay."I told him. I looked over at Edward "I will meet you at the station and I will make dinner"I exclaimed Bella nodded "Okay" Edward looked irritated _Distance makes the heart fonde_r I though as I got back into my Jag. and took off.

* * *

I stopped by Emilys on my way back to the house to see if Sue had found anything, I saw Leah sitting on the porch a scowl on her fitures "Hey Leah."I said as I went to walk past her but I paused half way up, I turned around "Whats going on?"I asked her scowl deepened as she stood up and stalked off shakinging as she went into the woods.

My body moved before my mind could catch up, everyone was here except for the guys who where at school or on patrols, Kim, Sue, Emily who looked troubled as she placed a large chicken into the stove. I looked around and all of them looked upset, it made my stomach drop "Are the men okay?"I asked them, Sue nodded "Of course they are, We just found some bad news concerning Leah"She said. Kim looked pale and sick and I placed a hand on her shoulder, She looked up from her glass of sweet tea and smiled "What news?"I asked Sue who sighed taking a deep sip of her tea.

"I took her to a healer, She is infertal"Sue said my eyes widened and my hand found my stomach, I felt so bad for Leah just as I felt for Rose, This was bad "What if more females have the gene?"I asked her "Than they will have the same problem."Sue replied. I took a seat at the island in the kitchen with the rest of them, So that was why she was so upset "I also have found an old text stating that a imprint of one of the elders lived to be 100 and died 7 monthes later when her imprint stop shifting."Sue said I looked up and found Emily chopping away her face set in a frown.

All of us wher upset even if it was a sign that we maybe would beable to live with our imprints without having to worry about aging, finding out that Leah was infertal made all of us yet again see the sacrafice or imprints and family where making, It was like Seth shifting all over again. We didn't say anything else and after a while I had to go see Charlie at the station.

* * *

"Leah and Seth are doing well, Sue is trying to move on from Harry's death."I told a guy around my age a new recruit, "Good I went to school with Leah."He told me, Oh crap nevermind he was older than me, I smiled as he walked away, "Are you ever going to answer there questions yourself instead of me doing it?"I asked Charlie who snorted "Not gunna let anyone bother Sue, Jaiden could you get your purse off of my paperwork" I rolled my eyes and moved my purse, "You hate paperwork."I muttered loud enough for him to give me a look.

I sighed as my eyes caught a couple coming up to Charlie, Distraught faces, The womans hands clentched a tissue, I took that as my leave "I will check with you later."I said kissing Charlie's cheek and the woman's face turned up as if in physical pain, I went outside as Edwards Volvo pulled up as him and Bella got out "Don't go in yet, Charlie is with a couple, looks real bad"I said Edward nodded "There son has been missing for the past year, Charlies trying his best.".

My hair bounced as I shook my head "Esme wants to have you for dinner tomarrow night"Edward told me, I snorted and then I started to laugh, Bella seemed to catch it too and she started to laugh as well "Sure Edward."I said as I walked down the steps as the parents came out and Charlie who glared at Edward, Not obvious at all dad. "Are we still going to do this dinner thing, just us."He asked I smiled and looked at Edward who ran a hand through his hair "I am just dropping her off"He said walking to his car.

As he got the door, Open he acted like he just remembered something "My parent also want to remind you of the plane tickets, They are about to expire."Edward said I looked at Bella who paled "As long as you go with me"She replied to Edward, I smirked oh thanks bells, Maybe I wanted to see my hair brained mother too? Good thing I didn't or I might have been a little it hurt "What?"Charlie asked a little bit stuned " The ticket has a companion ticket."I said with a chuckle.

"Supper, That makes me really happy."Charlie growled out as Edward pulled away and we went to lunch.

* * *

When I got home Paul was already home, Covered in grease from working on cars with Sam "I heard the news"Paul said as I walked into the door, I sighed as I placed my coat and purse into the closet near the door, I land my hand on the door frame, I just stared at the floor "This is horrible Paul, Leah even if she doesn't seem like it, She wanted kids and now..."My sentence faded away.

Paul pulled me into his chest, I ingnored the dirt and grease as I rested my head on his chest "You have to sacrafice so much"I whispered I knew that he could hear me, Pauls arms tightened around me pulling me closer into his chest "Its all for this"He replied. My Paul a man I couldn't stand at all and now I can not even see myself without him. It might have been the imprint that forced us together in the first place but I didn't care.


	32. Daddy and Sue!

I pulled Bella into a hug, "You be careful and make sure mom gets my care package."I told her, Today Edward and Bella where going to Flordia, I pulled away and smooth her hair down "Okay Lupa stop before you smoother the girl." Paul said pulling me back and looking at Edward who stood there and he looks somewhat paler "You look after her you understand, I know Charlie will not be pleased to hear if you hurt his baby girl"Paul told Edward who nodded "I think even my family would be displeased." He answered, I wrapped an arm around Paul and we watched as Edward took Bella's carry on and left for security.

"Let tell Charlie that Bella is safe"Paul mumbled kissing the top of my head, I nodded and let Paul move me to the exit where we got into our Jag. "Tonight Sue wants us to go to dinner.","Okay."I said Paul looked over at me and laid a hand on my hand "Jaiden, Bella will be fine.". I sighed "I know" I pulled out my cell and dialed the number to the station,Soon a perky girl answered the phone "Forks Police department, Lauren speaking how my I assist you?"She asked me, I rolled my eyes "I need to speak to Charlie, Its his daughter.", The girl gasped "Your Jaiden Swan?","Yes?"I asked wondering why this girl sounded so amazed.

"Mike told me that Bella had an older sister but I didn't believe him, Oh my gosh, do you know the Cullens as well? I mean since your sister is so _close_ to Edward. Did I mention that me and Bella are practically best friends?"She practically gushed, Paul raised an eyebrow and I shrugged "No, Bella has never talked about any of her friends at school. Me and the Cullens no each other longer than Bella has, I went to a private school with Rosalie and Emmet until they moved." I explained Paul shook his head and tried not to laugh out loud at my actions.

" school? Rosalie and Emmet?"Lauren stuttered "Yup." I said popping my p, "Me and Rose are practically best friends. Of course Bella wasn't around when I meant the Cullens, So her falling for Edward was just a ironic situation, How funny life can be ya know?" Then I put on a voice I hear Esme use a lot when talking to people she didn't like "Anyways dear, Can I _please_ talk to my father."I stated. "Of course, Please hold"Lauren managed to choke out before disconnection the line to swtich me over.

Paul started to laugh "I thought she was going to piss her pants when you said you knew Rosabitch." Paul chuckled, I nodded "If only she knew.."I muttered as Charlie answered with a deep "Officer Swan.", "Hey Daddy, Bella is on the plane with Edward with strict orders to not do any hanky panky."I said as Charlie started to cough "Daddy?"I asked wondering if I just killed my father. "Jaiden..I am fine..You just surprised me." He said as he was still clearing his throat. I laughed "Its okay I didn't know you where drinking anything, Anyways if you hear your receptionist say anything about me in Private school with Rosalie Hale and Emmet Cullen just say yes." I told him.

Charlie chuckled "Of course, Your stories can get you into trouble you know, And tell Paul to slow down, I can hear that car going over the speed limit." I paled "Paul, hunny, daddy says slow down...", "How did he know?"Paul asked. This time Charlie was the one laughing "I didn't."He replied making both me and Paul laugh "Daddy."I scolded "Had to do it Jaiden, See you tonight?"He asked I frowned "Tonight?"I asked "I can't Sue wants Paul and I to come over."I said twisting my hair into a bun, "I know, She invited your old father too." Charlie said I rolled my eyes "Your not old, See you tonight, Love you."I said listening for my fathers gruff "I know."Before I hung up.

"Why doesn't Charlie say I love you."Paul asked I shrugged "Its just an awkward thing for him sorta like Bella."I explained, "I love you too." I added with a wink.

* * *

I tugged on a new dress that Alice had shipped over to my place, Alice decided she could still get me clothes just have them shipped,How did I know they where from Alice...Oh yeah Jaida Cullen is soo not oblivious. "What do you think?"I asked Paul turning around showing off the powder blue, desiger dress, It went down to my calfs with a flowy material, And the top was a halter. Alice thought of everything and even got me a strapless bra, Sometimes She scares the hell out of me, "She done well."Paul growled pulling me into his bare chest, I rolled my eyes.

"You need to get dressed."I told him, He chuckled "What if I don't want too."He asked I pulled away and started to put in my ear rings "Than I will get Sam to handle it."I told him, Paul's mouth fell opened "When did you get so comfortable with the pack?"He asked I laughed "Since I became your imprint, Now get dressed... Pants please."I asked him, He rolled his eyes and strutted away knowing that my eyes where glued to his butt.

* * *

"Hey Sue, Has my father show up yet?"I asked her as I pulled her into a hug, She laughed "Of course, It is nice to see you again Lupa."She said I nodded and went inside seeing Pauls look, Sometimes being a imprint means letting your wolf talk to a tribal elder in private even though there is no secrets. "Hey itch!"Leah called out from setting on the couch with my father both of them had a beer in there hands, "Leah, Don't call my daughter a itch."Charlie chuckled, I rolled my eyes "Hey daddy, Bitch"I said actually using the right word. "Wheres dog face?"Leah asked not fazed at all "Talking to Sue."

"Lupa!"Called out Seth who pulled me into a hug, I hugged him back and then I noticed how muscular he was for 15, It had to be a wolf thing. "I just got done with-". "A shower?"I asked looking over at my father who nodded at Seth "Right a shower."He said, I knew he was excited, Him and Embry have started to patrol meaning that Sam trusts him to do the right thing when seeing a Vampire. "Get a shirt on Seth, Everyone head over to the table."Sue ordered give Seth a disapproving look, I pulled out of Seth's hold and went over to Paul who shook his head at Seth.

In the beginning Paul always would get annoyed or tense when the others would hug me now he is not as bad, but Seth still looks at him to make sure it was alright. I sat down beside Paul and Charlie took my other side, Sue sat at the head of the table, Seth and Leah where across from me and Paul. There was two spots open, Only one made my heart ach, Harry should be sitting at the other side of the table sneaking looks at Sue or telling us a tribal story that didn't have any thing to do with the wolfs of course.

The empty spot was noticed by everyone, Sue sighed "Forgive me, Old habits I guess."She said going to stand up when I stood up at the same time "I will get it."I told her I pushed my chair out and went over to the end and picked up the plate and went into the kitchen where I placed it on the table. I let out a shaky breath as I went back into the dinning room "Seth has been helping Sam since he became home-schooled" Sue said pleasantly looking at Charlie who nodded "We could use some help at the station." Charlie exclaimed, Seth smiled "I would love to help."

"So where is Bella today?"Asked Sue who already knew about Edward taking her to Florida but Charlie didn't know that "She is visiting her mother in Florida."Charlie replied, "Oh I bet she was just excited as can be." Sue stated as she poured herself more tea. I nodded "She was excited."I confirmed taking a sip of my tea, Paul took my free hand and intertwined our fingers together.

"So Me and mom where wondering if you wanted to help out at the clinic tomorrow?"Leah asked me as I shrugged "What would I be doing?"I asked Sue smiled and passed the rolls again for my Father who was eating more than he usually would. "Take some of the elders food or helping with the children at the school." Sue answered I nodded "I would love to help then."I said as Paul squeeze my hand. I looked over at him and he gave me a proud look, I smiled "Hey dick pass the corn." Leah said kicking Paul in the shin making him jump.

"Leah, Language."Sue snapped giving my father a embarrassed look "I am so sorry Charlie."She said Leah looked at me and they we both looked at our parents. For the first time I notice my father had trimmed his mustache and had shaved his face nicely even getting the few hairs by his ear that he always missed, His hair was brushed over and styled. He was even wearing a shirt that Sue has given him for his birthday last year, I remember because I heard how ugly it was.

I looked up at Leah and she gave me a look, So I looked at Sue, Her long black hair was pinned up allowing a few curls to frame her face making her high cheekbones stand out, She was wearing Make up and by the smell the perfume I had bought her from paris, She only wore on special occasions. Her blouse was pressed and slightly showing a hint of cleavage, My mouth fought to not fall open when I realized what was going on "L..Leah, Don't you have the blouse I was going to borrow in your room?"I asked her standing up.

She jumped up "Ah yes, Let me show you."She said, Sue frowned "Girls dessert is going to be ready in a little bit."She told us Me and Leah turned around and nodded "It will only be a second, Sue."I said as Leah yanked me out of the dinning room and up the stairs into her room "What was that!"She Hissed, I frowned "I think our parents where kinda dating."I said sitting on her bed stunned "This soon! Couldn't she wait until my fathers corpse was cold!"Leah yelled I hushed her with my hand and I sighed.

"Leah its been a while since Harry's death, Your mom maybe wants to have a companion."I said trying to figure out why. "Its so wrong!"Leah said "Isn't it?"She asked sitting by me, "Maybe they don't even realize it?" I asked "Yeah that Charlie was only trying to look presentable.", "And Sue was just trying not to look like a mess."I added. Leah groaned "But Charlie is a cop..."Leah added "And your mother does nothing without a reason."I shook my head this can not be happening.

"Holy Shit our parents are hooking up." Leah sighed rubbing her eyes "Well how bad could it be?" I asked her, Leah shrugged her short hair bouncing up and down "I guess not." She mumbled, I pulled her against me "Your mom needs someone to cook for and my father is in desperate need of someone to feed him, I know that my father isn't wanting to replace Harry, I don't think its fair for your mother to be alone."I said softly. "She isn't."Leah fought I laughed "What happens when you find your imprint Leah? Or Seth for that matter?"I asked her.

I felt something hot run down my arm and my eyes widened, Leah was crying her shoulders shaking as she cried "Who would want me? I can't have kids! I am a genetic freak!"She mumbled, I bit my lip "How do you know that I will get a imprint?How?"She asked I felt my stomach curl uncomfortably "I don't know, I do know that any child would be damn luck to have you as a mother. Adopted or yours how do you know that if you stop shifting that you will be able to again?"I asked her.

I felt her calm down and then she pulled back whiping her face with her hands "This doesn't leave us, Seth...", "Doesn't need to know unless our parents want for him to know." I finished.

When we headed down the men where laughing as Sue brought out a large chocolate cake "Did you find the shirt?"Charlie asked me as I sat down beside Paul who looked at me, I looked over at Seth, They both didn't hear me and Leah "I must have lost the stupid thing"Leah muttered, Paul and Seth nodded they both have 'Lost' there shirts before, I just have fazed out of mine once...That was extremely embarrassing.

"I am sorry Lupa, Maybe I could knit you one?"Sue asked me, I felt my cheeks heat up as I was put on the spot with a simple question, Charlie leaned closer to us probably not noticing he did, "You don't have to Sue, It wasen't that important." I tried to say nicely but I earned a kick to my shins from leah "But I would still love a sweater from you, Since I have lost all of my others."I recovered.

Charlie seemed to glow with pride as he leaned away, Really? All that nervousness because of a sweater, What did he think I would do? Go insane and say no way you're trying to get with my dad? Than a small realization hit me, My stomach tightened to an unbearable pain, I looked over at Paul who seemed to pick up on my feelings, I could be in Sues place. Alone without no one to wake up too, I would have the pack still but... That just isn't the same as Paul.

I jumped as my phone started to ring and I pulled it out not bothering to look at the collar I.D, "Hey mom."I said before she could start talking "Oh Hey baby, I just wanted to say that I loved the basket... If only I was still doing that." My stomach dropped and my heart filled with disappointment "I made your sister a wonderful Quilt you know off all of those tee shirts that we got when we would travel around. I still have yours in a box if you want, I could send you the stuff to make your own?"Rene asked.

Paul, Leah, and Seth's looks darkened and Sue reached out to grab my hand "No thanks mom, So how is Bella and Edward doing?"I asked a nice safe topic for anyone in my family, Bella. "Oh she has grown up so much and that Edward boy is such a gentleman very handsome... Don't you know him Jaiden?"Rene asked I sighed "Yeah I have met him and his family, They are good people." I said Seth nodded and Paul raised an eyebrow. What was I suppose to say? Oh yes they are a wonderful Vegetarian's with a huge house...Whats that mother...Oh no don't bother just throw out some deer.

"Oh that is great." I could hear a pan fall and I knew that Rene was trying to cook "Well it was wonderful talking to you sweetie now are you sure?"She asked me, My jaw tightened "I am sure mom, Love you."I said as I could here Bella as She said "You too."and hung up. My mother was a scatter brain but sometimes I think she didn't give a shit, "Who was that Jaiden?"Charlie asked completely oblivious of the knowing stares around the table "Mom." Was all I said and he got the point, Just like when I was little before I met the Cullens and became who I was today, He gave me his famous speech for when Rene acted like She didn't care "Jaiden, She does care about you, You know that she can only focus on one thing, and right now that is Bella. How about we go and watch the game tomorrow?"Charlie asked his own brand of band-aid that he thought would make it all better.

"Okay."I said not bothering to elaborate.

* * *

Later that night when Paul got back from patrols and I was comfortably spread on our bed, He leaned down and kissed my cheek " Do you want anything?"He asked me brushing a strand of my hair out of my face "no, Why does She make me feel like this Paul? Why do I even try.." I mumbled against his neck as he pulled me close to him. "Because you love her, No matter what she will be your mother." He said his deep voice making his chest rumble a deep hum, That calmed my panicked feelings." Yes she is, You know I never had a full course meal set up for me until I stayed with Esme." I shook my head "This is awful, I feel awful" I said.

He let out a sigh and kissed my forehead " I love you so feel better." He told me.


	33. Chapter 33

I jumped out of the Jaguar and walked down to the translucent house "Esme!"I yelled throwing open the door and walking into the living room with all of the Cullens except Edward sitting on the furniture "Jaida what are you doing here? Emmet asked pulling me into a hug, I struggled away "Your going to be hunting for Victoria today aren't you?"I asked them. Carlisle nodded "We are going to try to catch her sent", "I am going."I said.

Earlier today Paul and I got into our first argument since the whole 'Omg your my imprint thing', I wanted to go and of course Paul flipped out telling Leah that if she so much as touched me that He would rip her a knew one. Leah actually backed off, So that left me with one only choice and a more practical one. "No." Jasper said flatly "Your to much of a risk, I won't have this treaty with the wolves broken because of some stupid accident.".

"The treaty won't be broken or do you forget the whole I can walk through walls thing!"I asked them Emmet's face darkened and Rose looked like someone stuffed her mouth with a sour lemon "No-". "Its to dangerous." Emmet and Rose said I felt my stomach drop "Besides Paul already thought you would try something like this."Emmet finished. I didn't know if I wanted to cheer or kill something, My Paul actually called Vampires to make sure that I didn't go hunting after Victoria.

"Really?"I asked Esme who nodded, "He was really concerned about you sweetie." A nice little band-aid but it held my body to the couch even when they where long gone. It was an hour before I got up and opened the cabinets in search of food, Of course I found nothing, I walked out of the house not bothering to lock the house.

* * *

"They went to far!"Snarled Paul as I walked into Emily's house with a bag of food for tonight's dinner, "What's going on?"I asked as I came face to face with a bunch of pissed off wolves with no Emily or other imprints in sight. "One of the leechs went on our land! Its bad enough that we have to deal with the red-head but now them!" Jacob yelled at me, Paul growled pulling me into his chest making me drop the bag of food.

I pulled away from him carefully not to phase through him not wanting a repeat of that pain, "Calm down and explain this... Sam."I said looking at the silent Alpha, "We both where chasing the Red head, The burly one went on our lands and-", "I went for him"Paul muttered before I was able to speak my phone rang "Hello?"I asked barely able to contain my anger "Are you okay Jaida?"Asked Emmet, "I am fine just dealing with a bunch of pissed off Wolves, What the fuck where you thinking?"I hissed into the small phone.

Emmet sighed "I got into the hunt to much Rose tried to tell me to stop but-", "Yeah Yeah I know you didn't, Next time listen to your mate now I have to go tend to mine."I said slamming my phone shut. Seth stood silently by the exit with Leah who put an arm around her brother, Quil smiled "You really told them!"He said happily, I glared at him "Shut up now."I growled, Quil's smile fell and he stood there silent. "And you! Did you finally pull that large stick from your ass?"I asked Jacob who stood there his hair was longer then the rest of them he seriously needed a trim or he would start picking up briars and spanish nettles which I have picked out of Paul's hair before.

"I don't know what you mean."He muttered turning away from looking at me, I huffed walking away from Paul and getting close to Jacob to refused to look at me. "Oh you know what I mean, Jacob Black! I have been coming to Emily's and you have been on 'Patrols', You haven't been answering Bella's calls either Mr in love." He looked down at me his dark eyes reflecting the hurt and anger probably because I hit a very sore note.

"You don't know my patrols, Jaiden." He stated "Yes she does, Jacob."Sam defended me, I smiled and relaxed a little I really had to watch my temper maybe Paul was rubbing off too much "I have to go."Jacob said going to walk past me and I push him with all of my strength, He grabbed both of my wrist in a tight hold "She is upset, Edward is asking her to marry him and she is still too confused, please... Be there for her."I pleaded with the large man that I hated to admit loved Bella.

"She has made her choice." Jacob said darkly, I felt my eyes sting as I did the only thing I knew what to do "Fine... Just so you know she has left to Florida with Edward.. She will be back next week."I muttered letting my arms fall, Jacob's face went blank as he held on to my wrist a few minutes longer before he let go, "I don't care."Jacob said before we walked out, The rest of the pack let him.

"Well that was some serious shit."Leah said breaking the mood, I nodded "I think you're playing the wrong game with Jacob, Lupa."Embry said pulling me into a hug, I nodded again not bothering it explain to them, The last thing I needed was for them to know that I put a fear into Jacob so we would see Bella. "I know Embry but I think Bella needs Jacob, He was the one who pulled her out of that Depression."I said softly, Embry nodded and pulled away, I walked over to Paul and picked up the bag "Next time, Watch it." I said to my imprint who just nodded.

"Now Seth can you help me with dinner as the boys pick up the house."I said as the boys looks around at there mess, Seth grinned "Sure!"He said as he went into the kitchen, "Clean!"I ordered as they mumbled, Leah snickered "You too Leah."I said as I started to show Seth how to cook the chicken.

* * *

"What do I do now?"Seth asked, I smiled at the eager expression and the happiness that he has always shown with anything including his attude towards the Cullens. "Chop up the Carrots, Be careful though."I said as I made quick work of the Celery, Esme would always get me to help her in the kitchen and so when I came back to my own house and Rene would be on one of her creative binges, I would cook for Bella and her soon it was just me cooking until Bella was old enough to learn herself.

"Ouch!"Hissed Seth as he held his hand, I stopped what I was doing to pull him to the sink so I could let the water run over his hand "I'm sorry."Seth said I smiled "Why are you sorry, Shit happens."I said, "But I got the carrots all bloody."He said I laughed "They will wash, Nobody will notice the diffrence."I said as I pulled his hand from the sink and wrapped a towel around it. "You don't have to..It will heal."Seth said I nodded "Of course it will but I don't want any gunk getting in there so sit down while I clean off the Carrots and that Hand heals."I ordered as I picked up the chopping board to clean off the blood.

I have been cooking with Paul who is adequate to stir a pot and maybe dice some lettuce but it seems like he is always cutting himself. The first time it happened I freaked out, Of course nobody told me before that it would heal completely in a matter of minutes. I cleaned off the carrots and started to chop then up and into the bowl that held the whole chicken that was stuffed with stuffing. I smiled to my self as I heard Paul and Quill get into it over the placements of the pillows, "Okay its healed"Said Seth who stood up and show me the pink scar "Okay wash your hands again and get to work peeling those potatoes as I break up the pillow argument."I said as I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Its goes there!"Paul said practically throwing a pillow on the couch, "No It should be like this, trust me I have seen this being done on those home improvement shows."Quil said turning the pillow. "That just looks stupid."Paul said turning it back, I rolled my eyes "Boys."I said as I stepped in-between them "Quils right, The pillow would look better like that."I said walking away "Cheater!"Paul yelled after me. I laughed as I came in it Seth chopping up the strawberries for the salad.

"Your doing great."I said as he gave me a bright smile.

* * *

"You can set it over there."I told seth as he carefully pulled out the Chicken, I eye sight landed on a chair and I quickly sat down, I let out a deep sigh, This week had been horribly hectic. I started out yesterday with Sue helping out the elders of the tribe and then we went to the clinic where there was a small maternity ward. My stomach swirled and my heart warmed at remembering the small blue and Pink bundles that where sleeping.

Sue asked me when Paul and I planed on having a family, Then I realized with all of the Victoria crap that I hadn't even asked Paul when or even if he would want a family. I knew I wanted to be a mother but I couldn't now, "Are you okay?"Seth asked I let out a yawn "Just fine just a little bit tired."I answered him, I looked over at the clock and stood up "You have thirty minutes till Your patrol starts."I warned him, The last time Seth was late I was yelled at by Sam which caused me to punch the stupid alpha, No one will yell at me or my Seth.

"Awh I know, Do you need any more help?"Seth asked I smiled "Nope, Get out of here and have some fun, The boys are outside playing football."I said waving my hand in the direction of the door. Seth grinned pulling me into a hug and twirling me around like I was nothing " But Lupa! Hanging out with you is fun!"He cried as he placed me down and ran out of the door.

I picked up Emily's phone and dialed the Clinic, "Emily is everything okay?", "No Sue its me Jaiden, I was calling to see if I could set up an appointment."I told the older woman who seemed to be flipping through the schedule. "We can see you tomorrow around 3...What are you needing to come to the clinic for?"Sue asked me, I looked around to see everyone gone from the house. " I need to make sure everything is still.. Working"I said as Sue paused "Jaiden, Your a healthy woman what makes you think that something wouldn't work?"She asked.

"Listen I could just go to Carlisle for this but since I don't want Emmet or Rose to find out, I am using the Clinic, Remember when I was missing for that year?"I asked her, Sue gave a "Mhm", "I was attacked by Vampires, the Cullens saved me well somethings where altered from that brief period I was under the change... Vampire can't have children, I want to make sure I can.". "Oh hunny, I had no idea. come in tomorrow I will have the tests ready."Sue said I sighed "Thank you Sue."I muttered before hanging up.

"You okay?"Leah asked I jumped and spun around to see her leaning on the bathroom door frame, "Yeah, I am great."I said with a smiled "Cut the shit, I am wasn't born yesterday." Leah said I frowned "Leah it isn't a big deal."I said Leah came up to me her dark eyes narrowed "Isn't a big deal? I knew you where upset yesterday but I didn't say anything now I find you setting up an Appointment at the Clinic." Leah was blocking me now from the exit. "Its nothing...", "It doesn't matter right? Guess what it does matter..."Leah hissed I knew I could have just fazed right though the wall that was behind me but something made me stay pinned up against the wall.

"I am not fine, okay.. are you happy leah?"I asked her, She sighed "No I just wanted you to face it, you might me consumed with Bella but you do have a life outside her, trust me, I would kill for Seth but He isn't my life."Leah explained awkwardly. "Paul loves you and trust me I hear it all the time! Its annoying to hear and see the shit ya'll do!"Leah said with a sick expression "But I can see how much of a family you already are.". "I don't even know if he wants kids or even to marry me."I said Leah smiled as softly as Leah could "I know that all of that he is already thinking of, Heck everyone who is imprinted thinks of it...Its sickening."She said walked a couple of steps back.

"Do you want me to go with you?"Leah asked I nodded "If you don't mind."I said Leah rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen, I sighed ran a hand threw my hair, sometimes I hate being around wolves they hear everything. I walked into the kitchen where Emily was standing there looking around at all of the food that me and Seth fixed with Kim who smiled when she saw me "I hear that you would be hanging out with you family so I just decided to make dinner."I said Emily smiled "Of course actually my family is coming over here actually."

"We need to go!"Shouted Paul as he came through the doors pulling me into his arms protectively, "Why?"I asked as I watched Quil's face from the window he was staring at something "Oh fuck"I said softly "What?"Emily asked turning around to see "He didn't!"Emily shouted. I flinched as I tugged on Pauls arm "Lets get out of here before the drama starts."He snorted as he pulled me out of the door.

As we walked out I saw out of the corner of my eye a little girl walk up to Quil, Grinning almost as stupidly as Quil was, "Oh double fuck".

* * *

"Is that even possible?"I asked Paul nodded his arms wrapped around my stomach as we lounged on the couch, "I am sure Quil doesn't think of her like _that_...Sam told me that a imprint can be whatever us girls need, Right now that little girl needs a protector and a play mate." I said as Paul winced I pinched him on the arm making him flinch again for a diffrent reason "Sorry but you and I know that Sam is probably pick apart Quil for this and his main goal is going to make sure he doesn't have _those_ urges."

"I feel sorry for Quil, He will have to go through all those teenage moments that no mate should ever have to see, Like first boyfriends or worse... Heartbreak."I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder, Paul chuckled "He is so screwed." He joked I rolled my eyes, Paul let out a low hum and I knew that he was far away think about something "Are you okay?"I asked him. "Yeah great."He answered too soon, I narrowed my eyes on the wall "Paul, Are you sure?"I asked He shook his head "I was just thinking about... Eh Kids."He said My stomach dropped.

"I know, Its too soon to be thinking about it but... I might be a man and not had to good of a father figure in my life but... I do want kids." He said trying to search for the right words "I know..."I muttered " I want kids too, But we could do the marriage thing before the kids thing."I said trying to play off my own worries surrounding kids. I am a woman after all I wanted kids like I wanted air to breath "Sam thinks Emily is keeping something from him"Paul said after a moment of an awkward pause, "I am sure it isn't anything major."I said Paul nodded "I keep on telling him that but he won't listen, He is so worried." Paul said I knew why Paul was so concerned, They alll could feel there brothers pain and worries being alpha was probably worse.

"Tell Sam that I will see if I can find anything out but really.. She might be going through a girl mood."I said Paul frowned and looked cute as he tried to figure out what a girl mood was


	34. Baby Time!

Around three I met Leah at the clinic on the reservation, "You ready to go see if those eggs work!" Leah practically shouted I slapped her on the shoulder which even if she is a girl, She is still a wolf and it hurt me more. "Shut up Leah, After this I have to stop by Emilys."I said as we walked in "Her girl moods?"Leah asked I looked at her "How..." I turned to the lady " Jaiden Swan?"I asked She started to look through her papers. "Link remember, I was on patrol with Paul and Sam."She said I nodded slightly wishing that she would stop being so loud.

"Exam room four please."The woman said looking at Leah "You know which one."She said Leah grinned "Of course Susan." Leah replied slightly chipper, I narrowed my eyes on her as she pushed me through the door. "You never use that voice with me!"I hissed Leah rolled her eyes, Her smile dropping like a lead weight "You don't work with my mom."She stated. We stopped at Exam Room Four with a low voices "When are you going to tell him."Exclaimed Sue, Leah paled as she heard the other voice, I didn't, and promptly opened the door "When where you Emily."stated Leah, I moved from behind her to see Emily dressed in a paper gown her eyes wide.

"L..Leah... Jaiden."She yelped, My eyes widened as I saw the freeze framed photo "Your Pregnant.."I said as I walked in and pulled Leah in shutting the door all the way. "You have you imprint running around trying to figure out why you are acting like such a bitch!" Leah yelled I snapped my head towards her "Go in the hall, Don't faze."I stated knowing that Sam and Paul took Jacobs and Embry's patrol so the boys could go to the mall to pick up parts. Sam didn't need to find out this way "Leah."Sue warned Leah's dark eyes burned as she raised a finger "If you don't tell him I will."Leah warned or threatened which ever you think about.

Then slammed the door making it vibrate, I took a few second for a nice pause before I looked at Emily who looked mortified "Here"I said picking up her clothes and handing it to her "I will just turn around."I said I turned to face the wall, Well Paul I found out why Emily is acting strange "Does Sam know.."Said Emily her voice cracking a little, I shook my head "No Em, Sam is just confused because he senses that you are not alright, The Imprint remember."I said soothingly. Sue nodded towards me and left the room to help her daughter, I turned around and Emily adjusted her shirt "I w..wanted to tell him but I was scared, Before.." She faded her voice loosing volume, I moved towards her and pulled her into my arms.

"I can't tell you that he will react loudly or even happily, Actually I think our proud Alpha will faint."I tried to joke but she just started to sob, I wasn't good at this but I did what I would do for Bella "Emily listen to me"I said pulling her back from me and wiping her tear with my thumb "He will always Love you, He might react badly or even great, He will be just as scared as you will... I promise that whatever happens I will be there for you, The pack will be there for you, Your family will be there for you." I said fiercely.

Emily seemed to relax and her tears slowly subsided and she stood taller "Thank you."She said her voice was still weak "Anytime Emily, You will make a wonderful mother."I said then I added "Dinner at your place at eight just you, me, Paul, and Sam."I said with a wink, She looked relived "Okay."She said softly. Before she went to leave she turned around her eyes held confusion "Jaiden, Why are you here?'She asked I smiled "Nothen major."I covered the truth up with a lie and a smile I hoped was charming enough.

A nurse came in and changed the pad on the table and handed me a sheet to change into, Well this was it..

* * *

"Mom let me in."Leah said her voice slightly muffled from the large wooden door "Do you want her in here?"Sue asked I nodded my heart was dropping in my chest at Sue's tone. She got up and opened the door with Leah who walked over to me and sat down, she took my hand and gave it a squeeze "Well I rushed the results and well.."Sue flipped through the papers and frowned. I looked at Leah as she stared at her mother, Her brown eyes where growing darker as she watched her mom read the results in silence. I felt so many things at once I knew I didn't want kids yet not with the things that we where facing but I couldn't help but feel the urge for motherhood.

To watch Paul hold a child to see him in a way that I knew he had in him. I knew that I wasn't like my mother who was so in love with Charlie until Bella came and then it was like there relationship soured. My mother wanted one child and ended up with two, I was a cranky child always wanted more than what my mother or father could give me. Bella was a quiet child, a introvert, never wanting anything until it was a need. When Bella was born I became who I was when I got attacked always giving towards Bella never taking like I did before, I think it was because I wanted to be like Bella who got all of moms praise over being more quieter, more cuter, more girlie just more than I could ever be.

I wasn't like Bella even if we did have more of the same attractions or morals, We where two separate people with two totally different lives now, Two different destinies. I brought Vampires into her life and she brought the wolfs into mine. For that I will be thank ful "There's damage to the ovaries and uterus."I closed my eyes my body going numb "There is a fifty fifty chance. I'm Sorry lupa." I nodded "Its okay."I said knowing that it wasn't okay. We walked out of the clinic to see Sam and Paul pull up, I watched as Paul dashed towards me "Are you okay?"He asked looking me over. I knew it must have been a sight Leah holding on to me as I walked out of a clinic "Fine."I lied looking at Leah who nodded "Chill Paul, You know women have to go through those things yearly."She huffed rolling her eyes.

"Sam, Paul and I are coming over for dinner later on."I told him as he sat in the truck. "I have to go see Carlisle."I said looking at Paul and Leah. "I'll come with you."I shook my head "I need to be alone."I said as nicely as I could before walking my way to the Jag. and driving away.

* * *

I pull up to the house and Rose is under the hood of Edwards Volvo, I get out and walked over to her my arms are wrapped around my waist as I sit down beside her in a chair. We don't speak at all the only sounds are the clanking of metal on metal and the un-needed grunts from Rose when she has to work to get a knut off. "Carlisle is at work, Emmet is off on a hunt with Jasper and Alice. Edward is up Bella's butt so tell me what is bothering you."She says finally lifting her head out of the engine and looks at me.

"I went to the doctor today..."I said softly, She pulled herself up her perfect face drops into a frown as she stills waiting for me to continue "I had to get a few things, that I normally wouldn't be concerned about but since my priorities have shifted."I ran a hand through my long hair as I drew in a breath to keep me steady "There is only a Fifty Fifty shot that I can have kids. The venom damaged more than Carlisle thought."I finished. Rose looked crushed "Jaida.. did you do this alone?"She asked me I shook my head "Leah went with me."I said "The wolf.. You went on the Reservation and had a human doctor look at you?"She stated I nodded "Sue knows about wolfs and Vampires."I said defending my need for privacy.

Rose got up and ran her hands down her pants and held out her hand "Come on, I am getting cleaned up and calling Carlisle to take another look."She stated I shook my head and stood on my own "No, Rose. I don't see how Carlisle could do anything different than Sue."I said watching the vampire who practically raised me look at me with such a surprised and disgusted look "Carlisle has more experience than the wolf doctor does, He is a vampire himself.", "I'm not."I argued with only half of the fierceness from before Rose shot me a look that made me look down at the ground "Jaida, You can walk through walls, heal quicker than normal human, Your blood has been tainted with Vampire Venom. We can not confirm that you will eventually have more venom than blood in your system and go into a change." She was right.

"I only want what is best, I know how it feels to want something you can never have." I looked up my eyes tearing up as Rose frowned her eyes glazed over with venom "I need it checked. I can smell the wet dog."I said telling her that it was okay and to call Carlisle. Rose nodded "How can you live with the mutt then?"She asked once we reached the house "Air freshener and showers"I replied.

* * *

Carlisle looked over the paper and Rose held my hand, I looked over at the clock and then at Carlisle "Can we hurry this up, I have somewhere to be." I said knowing that the results would be the same "Jaida."Rose said looking at me with her 'be respectful face' "Don't Jaida me, If you want to wear the paper gown and have your female bits looked looked like it is some Clue game" I stated crossing my arms. "Jaiden, The amount of venom had tripled in the last test which was when you where first bitten."Carlisle shifted in the chair "You could be going through a gradual slow change.".

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at my hands like they would feel hard and cold, "You might in a couple of years become a Vampire or something along the lines of one." Carlisle said his gold eyes looking over the papers and the back at me. "How long?"My voice shook, "I don't know-" I cut him off "so its like the 'Big' earthquake in Calafornia, Could happen today or a hundred years from now." He nodded and that made my heart drop into my stomach.

"We need to do some tests." I tensed "Not anything extream.", "When?"I asked looking at Rose and Carlisle as I stood up and grabbed my shirt and pants "Tomorrow." I looked up "Tomorrow? You are going for a hunt." Carlisle nodded. I dropped it knowing I really didn't need to know especaly if I was to get out of the Revs without Paul fallowing me because he can sense that i'm keeping something from him. They left so I could get dressed before I slid on my shirt I stared at my shoulder.

Pale almost a pure white scar marked my skin, a vampires bite, I touched it and it felt cold and hard unlike the scar I had gotten from Paul that ran three lines from my collar bone straight through the bite and down my shoulder. They where pink and raised a healthy looking scars in my opinion, they where warm, also it took me longer to heal from them. I shivered and pulled my gaze away to slid on my shirt. My body tempature had gotten to 96 degrees, It was low soon if this continued that I wouldn't be able to go to an hospital or even the Reservation.

There where also questions that I couldn't bare to look at or even think about.

* * *

"Thank you for comming."Emily looked flushed and she had tired eyes but her smile had shaped her face into relif "Hey Jaiden."Sam said coming from the side tree line "Hey!"I called waving as I pushed into the door. "You look..."I closed my mouth as she gotten a dark look about her "Puking up my lunch or at least what was my lunch."She said walking behind the counter and started to cook. She was more jerky with her movements so I started to help her "How was your check up?" My gaze stayed on the chicken in front of me. "Fine everything is normal."I said keeping my hands moving to hide my shake.

"Have you though about Kids, Jaiden?"Emily asked I nodded and when she had repeated her question I realized that she had her back to me "Recently yes, I didn't really want kids when I didn't have Paul. Now I guess I do eventualy."I said carefully cutting a Potato. "What did you want before?" I halted my cutting and the jerk my knife accidentally cutting into my finger "Damn."I cussed jerking everything the half chopped Potato, everything into the sink.

I yanked on the water full power as my finger throbbed and blood teared onto the counter I reached up and placed my cut finger in my mouth, "Oh are you alright?"Emily asked I nodded stepping in her way to block her from the blood and the potato "Just had a blonde moment."I answered pulling out my finger and throwing away the potato and turning on the Dish washer. Maybe I was over reacting to my blood being around Emily but I didn't want any chances. I didn't want her to loose or for me to damage the child by the little venom in my blood stream.

"Jaiden."Emily got my attention and I turned to look at her as she shot back and into the bathroom. I washed my hands and I saw a small sliver scar on my finger. I felt warm pair of arms and then I relaxed "You smell."I said the wet dog smell was stronger than other times "I took Sam Cliffdiving."He answered pulling away but not before kissing me on the lips. "How was your day?"He asked eyeing the food that I had started to prepare "Good."I said His dark eyes looked over me "I know something's up with you and how Leah refused to shift."He said in a serious tone "I know you know."I replied.

Paul gave me a look and I replied with a raised eyebrow "Jaiden." I shook my head "Tonight Paul.".

* * *

Silence was almost deafening as we ate, Paul kept looking in between me and Emily like he was trying to solve a puzzle. Emily was pale and looked sick as she gaged a little bit on a piece of Chicken, "Excuse me." Emily said as she rose and swiftly walked towards the bathroom. I felt like prey as Sam and Paul turned to me "Jaiden, What is going on with Emily." Sam stated his voice was like a all consuming alpha order, even Paul tensed and ducked his head slightly. I scowled, I didn't like the alpha order crap, I also didn't like being told what to do. "That is for her to tell you, You can not order me to do anything Sam." I stated darkly.

Sam bristled "Nether can Paul." I added just in case he tried to Alpha ordered my Imprint. I stood and gave Sam a cold look "I am going to check on your imprint. Clear the plates and bring out the desert." I ordered as I walked away. The men looked at each other and raised up doing what I said to do, I opened the bathroom door and pulled back her long thick black hair and rubbed her back "Uggh." She moaned as she sat up and wiped her hand. I gaged at the smell but kept think of happy thoughts about everything.

_Emmet playing Guitar hero and doing a epic guitar swing._

_Jasper watching Alice and then surprising the know it all with a sudden hug and kiss, She smiles knowingly but thinks that what he dose is cute. _

_Rosalie smiling at me and ushering me to sit down, She played with my hair as one of her rare smile formed on her face. _

_Edward in a dress playing a magical fairy, him, tights, prancing. _

I smiled and then realized that Emily was standing and I helped her up "I am sorry Jaiden." I nodded "Its okay Em. I'm not a problem. Just had to deal with Sam." Emily frowned "Em, Its okay." I said again as I pulled her out of the bathroom and found everything to be sitting on the table and the men where sitting there with nothing on there plates. Emily and I shared a worried look as we sat down "Um" okay that wasn't so intelligent "We wanted to wait for you two." Paul said touching my hand. I was so nervous that I could keep a hold on my fork it kept on sliding through my fingers and I phased through the chair and hit the floor "Ouch." I said as I stood and blushed.

"What brought this on?"Emily asked Sam frowned "We couldn't eat." He said I frowned then I said "Well you can now..". "No." Paul said his voice was harsh and he shook slightly "No." He repeated, Sam nodded I looked and Emily who looked like she was on the brink of tears "Sam, We need to talk." Emily said softly. I took Pauls hand and tugged on his hand, He stood and fallowed me out "Jaiden?"He asked I smiled "Not yet, I will tell you once Sam finds out." Paul cocked his head to the side.

* * *

Jaiden looked at me with an odd look, Her eyes took on a warm glow. She looked happy for Emily 'Sam I...We...' I could hear Emily stutter and then Jaiden grinned as my expression shifted hearing Emily say "We are pregnant."

* * *

He looked shocked and then he grinned and looked at me "Emily is pregnant "He told me, I nodded "I know, She has been scared to tell Sam.", "You won't be scared to tell me..right?"He asked I felt a sudden sadness as I quickly hugged him to hid my face, I buried my face in his neck "Of course not." I said truthfully if I did become pregnant I would be happy and relived. "Good." we pulled away and looked up at Emily and Sam who had came out, Sam held Emily close as he grinned like he was the most proudest person in the world "We are going to have a baby!"


	35. Venom hightens and Ring a Ring

I walked into the Cullen house as Carlisle met me at the door, "You finally taking up your animal side?"Joked Emmet as he carried a bag of change clothes with him "Nah, I had to talk to Carlisle about some things." I said Emment nodded kissed my forehead as he walked out to catch up with Rose who knew I was in the house. "Lets go into the study."I fallowed Carlisle into his study and sat on one of the chairs.

"So these tests?"I asked Carlisle nodded "I spent all yesterday looking and exparamenting with the blood I had checked, There is only a few things I need to do." Edward walked in and I sat up in the chair "You need me?" he looked at me '_I don't know_' I thought Edward sat down next to me he clasped his hands together. "I need you to phase through a couple of objects." Carlisle said I nodded and prceeded to phase through the wall, diffrent types of metal, then Carlisle pointed to Edward who stood "Carlisle, I can't phase through moving humanish objects." I said enjoying Edwards reaction to the word Humanish "Try." Carlisle pushed.

I wanted to fight it but I knew that maybe there would be a chance that Carlisle could find a cure or at least slow down the process even more, then I realized that If I could phase through a moving object Vampire, Werewolf, or human that I could help Bella. Before Edward could reply to my thoughts I walked through him, I felt cold like I had walked through an ice cube. I shivered and rubbed my arms, my scar from Paul throbbed a little. "Did it hurt?" I shook my head "Weird, It didn't feel at all like last time." I said

"Maybe her body is adjusting?"Edward asked "The venom is growing in her system making her look so... odd to our eyes." He added. Warning bells raised in my mind "What?" I asked "You have a glow." Edward explained "When I first saw you, I noticed that your skin was paler and had a shimmer on it. Also your eyes have grown darker." I sat down "Co..Could the venom be reacting to having the pack in close quarters?"I closed my eyes and waited for the axe "I don't know about that, You would have to get one to come here and for them to stand beside you as I drawl the blood and test its reaction." Carlisle explained

"Next test, Here." Carlisle placed something under my nose I went to open my eyes but I cold hand went over my eyes. "Okay..." I mumbled "What do you smell?"Carlisle asked, I inhaled and my mouth watered "A jucie steak, The ones you get from Cedar River, big and mouth watering."I said inhaling some more. My mouth found a straw "Take a sip." Carlisle instructed. I was hesatent but the smell was over powering and I took a sip, It make my mouth tingle and I tasted the steak again "What did Esme do grind up my favorite steak?"I asked taking some more.

"We wish."Edward said hearing my thoughts, the hand moved form my eyes and I opened my eyes to see a glass filled with a red liquid. "Bear from Emmet." I didn't know how to reacted, one half of my body wanted to go throw up and brush my teeth another wanted me to take some more "Her eyes are lighter." Edward observed I looked up "Please take that somewhere." I pleaded as my uge for more was making it hard to focus. Edward stood and grabbed the glass and walked away "Jaida." Carlisle touched my leg "How do you feel?"He asked.

I swallowed as tears came to my eyes "Better, I feel less tired." I actually felt less hungry too, I was a sick person, wanting blood like that. "She feels less hungry, Have you been eating more than normal?" Edward asked walking in. "I thought that maybe I was just growing or _something else_. I have just been so hungry, I almost can eat as much a Paul." Carlisle's expresson never shifted as he looked at Edward who frowned showing enough of a expresson for both. "Than you might need to 'hunt' so to speak." I shook my head "There has to be something else, Can't I just eat my steak rare?"I asked as my body reacted again with the need for more.

Edward handed me the glass "Call this a exparamental practice.", 'Easy enough for you' I thought as I took another sip. It was starting to get creepy having two vampires watch you drink or eat I didn't really know which would be right in this case "Could I go like watch Tv or somthing? You two are starting to freak me out."I said "Of course". I stood and walked down the stairs and into the living room where I curled up on one of the loveseats and truned on the T.V., It was the morning news they were talking about the murders. This was sick, drink blood and watching the news about the murders but I kept on drinking it till I eached the end and Carlisle respectively walked in.

"Lets go outside to try this out, Esme would kill me if her furniture got hurt."Carlisle smiled, I took his hand and he took me outside where Edward stood "I want you to try to hit him." I looked at Carlisle "Have you fliped your lid?"I asked he shook his head "Try." again I couldn't resisit. I walked up to Edward and punched him "Come on Jaida, that was weak for even you.."Edward tauted. I let out a sigh "Edward, I'm not fond of breaking my wrist."I said annoyed, Edward smirked "Fine."He said as he rocked back and then jumped blocking me as I turned to walk away, everytime I would move away from him he would stop me, "Edward."I gritted out as he stoped me for the thrid time.

He was working on my nerves and aparently he knew this and grined "Edward." I grounded out as he stopped me again. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist each time I tried to run past him "Let me go!" I screamed as he lifted me up by my waist so my feet where off of the ground "Make me."He jerred I snaped. I phased through him and started to walk away he grabbed my arm and before I even thought about it, I rocked back and punched him hard on the nose, He rocked back and my hand felt numb as I hit him again. "I told you to leave me alone!"I screamed as I grabed the back of his neck and my knee came in contact with his crown jewels.

"Enough"Carlisle said pulling me back from Edward who had dropped to the ground, In Carlisle's arms I relaxed my mind was clearing from the obvious seeing red type of action that I had experiance "Edward are you alright?"Carlisle asked Edward nodded breathig through his nose "Just peachy."He said threw gritted teeth as he stood, I shot a dirty look at him before I pulled away from Carlisle. I looked at my wrist and then moved my knee, It felt like I had moved granite but I didn't hurt as much as a normal person would, I even managed to put Edward down on his knees.

"You have a slight swelling, lets get some ice on your wrists and knee." Carlisle said silently probably saying and get you away from Edward. I fallowed my body had to be going off of adrenaline I couldn't have went through all of that without some damage to my body. Carlisle laid me down on the large bed and started to take some picture with a normal camera and then X-Rays "The bone has been cracked"He said I frowned "Greatt, Paull is going to be super today then"I said scarcasticly as he took another shot and frowned "Its gone." I sat up and opened my eyes "Its gone?"I asked him "You had a small crack where your knee hit Edward, Its gone.". "Just gone gone?"I asked again Carlisle nodded "Only a faint line where the bone mended." He explained.

I wanted to scream, Just scream cry and throw my sucker in the dirt and tell everyone to leave me alone! "All this because I want to have children" I sighed rolling my eyes as Carlisle walked in with a chart that had 'Jaida Cullen' on it. I felt a ache in my heart and I knew it was the Imprinting that was urging me to be with Paul "Carlisle could we wrap this up?"I asked him. He nodded "Come back here next week for some more blood, I asume you want this to be a secret for Bella and Paul?"He asked I nodded "I don't want to start anymore crap for them especaly the red-head being around here." I said getting up and grabbing my purse and jacket. "I will see you at the Graduation them, Also the party?"He asked I frowned than I remembered "Ah, Party."I said wondering what Alice's bright idea was this time.

* * *

"I'm home!"I yelled as I found Paul cooking "Are you feeling okay?"He asked I nodded "Good you look better than before, I was worried about you."He said I kept my mouth closed suddenly very aware about how my breath must smell, I walked up the stairs while saying "Perfectly fine Paul.", I brushed my teeth untill I was sure that there was no more blood anywhere, I even changed my clothes into a pair of sleeping pants and a long shirt. I walked down the stairs and into the back room where the washer and drier where and loaded up some landry. "Hey Jaiden!" Yelled Paul, I walked in and saw him serving it out on two dishes "Could you slow down for a couple of minutes?"He asked I nodded and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Did you have fun with the leeches?"He asked I frowned "Paul.." I said he rolled his eyes "You know i'm kidding, so did you have fun?"He asked "Sorta, Edward got annoying after a while so I left even though Carlisle has a huge library it doesn't mean I have to listen to his son." I lied, It litteraly hurt to lie to my Paul but I couldnt do it, I just couldn't. Paul looked nervous as he nodded and stopped eating "Erm.." I looked up to see him getting up and kneeling beside my chair. My mind went blank as he opened a small ring box "Is this too soon?"He asked I shook my head "No." I said as I turned to face him, He smiled and had a bit more confidence "Than Jaiden Swan will you be my forever?"He asked "Yes." I said he yanked me up and kissed me hard on the mouth as he swinged me around. I laughed as we kocked into a chair that broke and then we kissed and broke a few more things.

* * *

I smiled as I sat up and winced as I pulled a fork from poking me in the back just as I heard laughter "Wow you too sure know how to celebrate." I blushed as Paul pulled me behind him. "Jared really?"Paul growled "Oh come on dude, I have already seen you two going at it on the floor but gosh did you have to break the table?" I didn't really know how to handle this so I stayed behind my Paul who glared at Jared "why are you here?"He stated.

"Check on you too, also Embry is here with Quil" He said very calmly like he has seen Paul and I before "Hey Jaiden!" Called Quil. I wanted to hit myself on the forehead, This was just too awkward. "Can I put on some clothes?"I asked "If you have too, Although yours is sorta rip and you're bleeding by the way." Jared said with a shrug. I frowned and looked on my shoulder where Paul had bit me then I looked for my clothes and I found them allright...riped to shreds "Wow." said Embry and then a whistle from Quil "Here Lupa." said Embry handing me a long sleeved shirt that I new belonged to him "Thank god one of you has pride."I said taking the shirt "We have pride, we just know how to aprecheate the female form unlike Embry." Jared replied "Kim would love to know that." I said with a raised eyebrow "I love Kim but damn... when I finaly marked her it wasn't this distructive.".

Embry frowned "You need to get checked out." I frowned and then looked at the poor table "I liked that table." I wined as I saw the imprint of either me or Paul "I think I do, That is my impresson." said Paul rubbing his but. I blushed as I realized that he was just standing there butt ass naked, I rolled my shoulder and wondered if that animal blood had speed in it or something. "Paul...She marked you?" My eyewidened as on Pauls hip was a pale bite mark. "Good lord you too are freaks!" Shouted Quil. I rolled my eyes and walked past the boys "Well I am going to bed, just so you know I will be able to hear you four talk about me."I kissed my new fiance on the lips and marched myself proudly to bed.

Once I closed the door I let the blush over take my cheeks and I noticed how I was going to have to keep myself in check.

* * *

I kissed Jaiden on the lips and watched her walked away in Embry's shirt, That was fine with me but the rest of those assholes "What the hell?"I barked as Jared raised an eyebrow "You too are odd, usualy the imprints don't mark." Jared explained "Maybe its because of her DNA." I said I knew Jaiden was seeing the Cullens for more than just to hang out and play games. I also knew that I didn't want to know or at least the wolf part of me didn't, I trusted my mate wasn't doing anything like draining kids or deer of the blood. I don't think I could handle that. "Dude did you hear me?"Jared said I snaped out of my thoughts and nodded "Sure." I said.

"Sam wants a meeting." Quil helped as he picked up my ruined dresspants and handed them to me, I looked at them and noticed a finger print inbeded into the metal. I shruged not know who did that, I hoped me. "Fine let me grab some shorts instead of..", "The ripped and dirrty pants?" Embry asked eyeing his friend with a covered look, "Yeah." I said walking past the boy who where looking at me with looks that I didn't like.

* * *

Embry looked around as Quill rubbed the back of his neck "Those are too small for Paul." Quil pointed out the metal as Jared ran up to get Paul to hurry up "Something going on with her." Embry said looking inbetween heart broken and worried "Maybe Bella would know? or one of the leeches?" Quil asked he didn't like the idea of going to the vampires for help but Jaiden was family and more important than the hate. "Paul's been leaving out a lot of things from us, Sam knows but he told us to get him work it out." Embry said Quil scoffed "You know that Sam might be alpha but this is Jaiden not some other imprint." Embry nodded looking at the floor and picked up a bent fork "Somethings going on and I plan on finding out."...


	36. Riley Biers

Today was a fantastic day, note the sarcasm, Edward and Bella have been back since last weekend when I went over there. I had visited Bella only to get her crying into the quilt our mother made, She was torn up but dead set on being changed. I could understand since it was what I had always wanted but now it was a problem. Her and I talked and Bella had commented about if I had brought new makeup or if I was feeling better. Another reminder that I had been getting first it was Leah who made a snide remark of my youthful look being from getting my brains screwed out celebrating, Then Emily who cursed me for looking so good then apologized saying she felt horrible. Now it was Bella and I hoped that I would miss anyone else who might open their mouth about my new found youthful appearance.

I pulled into Emily's drive way as Paul rushed out to see me "Did you get it?"He asked I laughed as he kissed me getting grease from the chicken him and the boys where putted away on my cheek. It smelled nasty "Yes Paul." I said whipping the grease away and pulling out the cake that Paul and I had gotten to celebrate Emily's pregnancy. Everyone was ecstatic even Leah who was still a bit nasty towards Emily but had lightened it up majority. "Why hey." I said noticing Sam who was standing by the bathroom door like a watch dog. "Emily's-" I raised a hand "I figured." I interrupted to spare Emily the embarrassment. Everyone was here except for Jacob, Which was normal considering he still hated my guts.

"Jacob's out." Said Embry as he kissed my cheek "Oh really? Speaking of which why are you all not in school?"I asked knowing that Kim was probably cursing about not having the boys in school since she was the one who everyone bothered when they weren't there. "Skipped." Jared stated narrowing his eyes on Quill who gave a wicked grin "I thought we needed to have an... off day." He justified I laughed which made the graduated boys give me disapproving looks. "Oh please, They can have a day...Its not like it would make much difference anyways." I commented as the toilet was heard and a few minutes later Emily emerged looking flushed but alive looking.

"No more chicken." She said then noticed me and smiled "Hey Emily, Why don't I take over the cooking until you can handle the smells." I said she waved me off "No way, I still enjoy my cooking but I will just have to pick up something other than that." She said pointing to the half way ripped apart chicken "My god, It looks like wolves had gotten the poor thing."I said before I could catch myself. "Hm wonder why?" Quil asked I rolled my eyes and shoved the much larger male. "Hey Look who's back!" Shouted Jared I could hear the stampead as Leah got up and her face twisted in distain "Something stinks, I think your sister's here." I frowned and walked out to the boys giving Jacob a hard time.

Sam and Emily stood watching beside me as they mocked Jacob's calls "I'm glad your here Bella, Maybe we will get a break from Jakes obsessive inner mologolge"Jared stated I smirked a bit as Bella turned a bit red also Jacob did too "I wish Bella would call!" Paul stated slapping Jacob on the arm " I wish Bella wouldn't call." Exclaimed Embry waving a piece of chicken around I shook my head "Maybe I should call Bella." Jared taughted "Maybe I should call Bella and hang up!" Said Quil. They laughed and I joined in as Jacob was blushing "Alright you all can shut up now."Jacob muttered as I stood in the door way watching Bella who looked alive and well.

Leah rolled her eyes and knocked past me as she walked out and stopped in front of Bella her eyes narrowing as she stood there looking at Bella. Jacob cleared his throat and looked a tad nervous as he said "Bella this is Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter.". I tensed and went to walk down as Sam stopped me "Hey...I'm really sorry about your father." The boys frowned and Paul perked up a bit just incase Leah hurt Bella. Instead Leah decided to hurt with her words something Leah was very good at "If your here to torture Jacob some more fill free to leave." She said then walked away shifting as she reached the tree line "Look who decided to show up!" I shouted as Sam told Jacob it was fine and Emily pulled Bella into a hug.

Bella's face look up as I stood on the porch my arms crossed and a smile tugged at my lips as I stepped down "Jaida." She said picking up what the Cullens called me, Probably from Edward. "Yeah it's me, Why are you skipping school? And with him of all people?"I asked hugging Bella tightly and giving Jacob a proud look. "She decided to leave the popsicle." Quil said laughing as Paul smacked him "Stop making jokes like that." He stated I smiled and rolled my eyes "Why don't you come in?"I asked as Bella noticed something on my hand as I reached out to slap Embry who was trying to pick a fight with Paul. "Whats that?"She asked I blushed "Paul and I are getting married." I said as the pack hooted and cat called.

"Thats wonderful!" Shouted Emily who yanked us into a hug. "Why?" Bella asked Paul and Jared looked at her as Bella's nose crinkled a bit "Not all couples are going to be like Mom and dad."I stated to her before smiling "Now, We have a cake and before Quil finds it and eats it all why don't we cut it?"I asked as Jacob looked at Bella "Actually, I was hoping for Bella and I to hang out." I ignored the feeling of disappointment "Sure." I said as I hugged Bella and walked back into the House Paul and Jared fallowing me. "You alright?"I nodded "She needs to spend time with him."I said as I pulled out the cake. "That looks great!"

"It sure does!" I laughed enjoying being around the pack.

* * *

It was dark by the time I pulled into the drive way and parked the Jag. I got out and smoothed out my shirt and picked up my purse. I had gotten the text from Bella that she knew about my Imprinting and I was to meet her at the house. With the packs most deepest secret in the open I decided not to tell Sam or Paul. Jacob is going threw too much already to deal with any of the repercussions. I walked into the house and smirked "Hey daddy." I said softly seeing him sprawled out on the couch with the Biers file on his legs. I paused in the kitchen hearing the lightest foot steps I had ever picked up before, I turned to see a man "What!" I suddenly was in the air with the mans dark red eyes glaring into my green eyes, His hand around my throat choking me.

"Human?" He curled questionably pulling my face close to his, I could smell the venom in his mouth and I gasped out "No...please." He sniffed my face as I saw spots then I fell threw his hands and hit the ground. He stared at me and growled "R..Riley?" I asked noticing his face from the picture Charlie had on his desk. "Dead." He stated then he looked at Charlie and then left faster then my eyes could fallow but I heard him. I reflexively touched my neck and my head touching the cabinet praying Charlie didn't wake up. Crawling towards my purse I knocked it down and dialed the first number I had "A...A...Alice...Charlie's..." My throat hurt so badly and i could only hear her bell like voice as she hung up.

I waited for a few minutes resting my head on the kitchen table chair, My body was slowly healing but my throat hurt too badly for me to form a sentence. Also my tail bone was bruised up from my fall, The door opened and I lifted myself up to see honey blond hair and a vicious expression. I caught a smell that wasn't familiar before like the elegant kick ass fighter I was...I passed out.

* * *

I woke up with a cool rag on my face and Carlisle talking with Jasper "Did you smell anything else?"He asked Jasper's southern drawl was tight and short "One other sent in Bella's room the same as whats on Jaida." Rose growled her cold hands moving over my face. "Any idea who?" She asked Jasper projected a bit before answering "I never smelt this Vampire before...". "It..." I opened my eyes as I looked into Rose's face that was lined with worry "Was a newborn" I finished as Rose helped me up and Carlisle handed me a cup.

Without looking and took a swallow and almost spit it out all over Rose "I thought...You where kidding." Rose said as I grimaced licking my lips as I took another swallow "I am afraid its not like that." I said rubbing my neck as I looked over at Jasper who had a stern look "He surprised me, I couldn't do anything before he grabbed me and he was...a newborn but he had control to a point." I said softly my eyebrows furrowing "It was like someone trained him." I frowned as Emmett's large frame pulled me into him and Rose ran a hand threw my hair.

"Why is there a bed?"I asked suddenly realize that I was on a bed in what looked like Emmett's and Rose's room "Oh eww." I said as I held up a hand "I don't want to know.. Charlie is fine right?"I asked quickly, "He is fine, Jaida. Edward is ignoring our calls but he will find and bring Bella soon." Alice chirped I nodded and quickly nocked back the blood before I stood and Carlisle reached out "Let me check you over." He said as he rubbed small circles around my throat "Your larynx is fully formed again, and the bruise are dull." I frowned "Your lucky you have venom in your system, He could have killed you. He did crush your larynx." Carlisle said.

I paled as I looked over at Emmet and Rose who looked a tad drawn and fearful, "Well that explains a bit." I said as I shook my head and said "Bathroom..Need to clean up." I said before pointing to the mug "Get rid of that please." Emmet grabbed it before I finished and I closed the bathroom door as I closed my eye and I could picked up a conversation between them, I was shocked to find that it was vampire speed and I could fallow. "Do you think it is connected to Seattle?" Emmet asked Carlisle sighed "Yes, I am afraid that this might be more then just a Newborn vampire's spreading.". "That's Edward... He picked up the sent." Alice stated "Emmet and I will fallow it." Jasper stated "Lets hope we get the guy." Growled Emmet charging threw the house.

Turning my attention from listening in on their conversation I focused on my reflection, I touched my cheek, It was warm to me but it was smooth and I also realized that I hadn't had a zit in a year, Before I came to Forks even. My long brown hair that was the same as Bella's had dark brown and golden tones that I didn't remember having before, I turned on the water and ran it over my hand and the my face as I tried not to look at my eyes that close up had golden brown flecks. What scared me the most was if I tried a human diet than it would turn red, that would_ never_ happen. I bushed my teeth fearfully as I tried not to look at my eyes, I lifted my head and checked my neck and saw faint yellow bruises "Here." The door opened and Alice handed me a cashmere turtle neck.

"In summer?" I asked She shrugged pulling out a brush letting me change before messing with my hair "Alice...Don't you think I am a freak?"I asked softly my eyes catching hers in the mirror as she sighed and rested her hands on my shoulders. Her golden eyes shined as she smiled at me threw the mirror "No I do not, Jaida. You're still the same little girl only a few things that are changing." She said as she gave me a look towards my hand that held the ring. "Yes, It is what you think but nothing is solid until Bella is turned and we have to say good bye." I said softly frowning as I looked down at the white counter "What do you mean?"Alice asked twisting my hair into a bun.

"Paul will not allow me near you all." I said "He is barely accepting of me coming here now." She sighed and nodded "I understand. Call him before Edward gets here with Bella." I nodded and picked up the phone. Paul answered his voice sounded gravely and I could tell he had been asleep "Hey baby."He said I smiled "Hey sweetie, I will be back later than normal." I said he sighed "Why?"He asked my gut twisted "I will tell you later on." I said as I walked out of the kitchen seeing Bella and Edward walk in his arm over her as if to throw her out of the way if that Newborn was about to drop down like Batman "Alright, Love you." Paul said I sighed "Love you too." I placed the phone on the hook as Bella caught sight of me.

"Jaida?" She asked "I got her from your house." Rose snapped I sighed as I sat down by Rose as Emmett and Jasper slowed down their pace not to frightened Bella. "Bella, I came over to meet you and I ran into the newborn.". "Are we sure it was a newborn?" Edward asked I nodded "He was very bipolar." I said already knowing that Edward could hear the twinge that was still in my voice and read my mind. "I didn't recognize his sent." Edward said as Bella took his hand looking at me then a Rose and back to Carlisle as Esme spoke "A nomad passing threw?" She asked concerned Rosalie scoffed "A Nomad wouldn't have left Charlie alive.".

"His sent disappeared about Five miles south of Bella's house." Jasper said crossing his arms as Bella sat next to Alice who gave her hands a comforting grip "Someone is planing something." Edward said looking concerned "Victoria?" Bella said softly. I looked over at her my eyes shining "I would have seen her decide." Alice said as Edward spoke of another pressing matter " It has to be the Volturi ?" Alice frowned "I don't think its the Volturi either, I have been watching Aro's decisions too." she said "Then we keep looken." Emmet stated as he sat beside me. "What if..."I paused as everyone looked at me.

What got me the most was Bella's brown eyes "What if Victoria or the Volturi is getting someone to do all the choices, that Alice hasn't met." I said Alice frowned "But wouldn't I see Aro or Victoria making that choice?" I shrugged not knowing what to say. "All else we will take shifts guarding Bella's house." Carlisle spoke as Rose's hand that was on mine tightened "Another protection detail!" She said I looked at her "Rose." I said she looked down at me "No. She's right." Rose and I looked at Bella who spoke up. "You can't protect me, watch my dad,and search for the intruder". "And Victoria." Rose added "And keep yourselves fed." Bella said I watched my sister agree with Rose in a creepy depressing way as my mind kept on hitting a block wall at what Bella might be getting at.

"I'm not going to leave you unprotected." Edward stated as if he had already stated the law, "Well I'm not going to let you starve and I wouldn't be unprotected." Bella stated jumping back at Edward. I couldn't help the pride roll off of me which made Jasper raise an eyebrow, I smirked. She looked torn but quickly said "I have.." Edward looked nervous "What?". "Jacob." Bella said

* * *

Bella and I walked along the house line as I waited for her to speak up, "Are you and Paul imprints?" She asked I nodded "That is why you want to get married?"She asked I stopped feeling the air whisk by "Not exactly, It won't be for a while. When a calmer time is here." I said Bella frowned and shuffled her feet "You mean when I'm not in danger." She said I shook my head "No, When I say a calmer time. I mean for the pack as well." I told her. She ran a hand threw her long mahogany hair and sighed "Did he hurt you?" She asked I shook my head "No, I phased threw the wall. Newborns have very short attention spans, Think toddler with super strength and on LSD." Bella paled "You will be the same way, but it will only last for a year." I added comforting her.

"Do you think Jacob will go for having you around?"I asked Bella nodded "He will and it will make Charlie happy." I nodded as I watched Jasper move out of the house "Jasper!" I shouted He turned and looked at me "Bella, Go inside so we can get going, I have to talk to Jasper." I said as I smiled and walked up to Jasper who stood there waiting on me. "Yes ma'am?" He asked I smiled "Take me somewhere private." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He chuckled and whisked me away from the house to a bolder forty miles away. "Wow"I said clutching onto him "Its been a while." I laughed as I let go and sat down on the bolder.

"Yes it has, What is bothering you?"He asked I smiled knowing that he was sensing my feelings "I want to help."I said Jasper frowned "Jasper...You and I know there is more than just a couple of murders." I said trying to remember who I saw in the house but his face was foggy except for his red eyes, and that wasn't unique. "I heard you hurt Edward." Jasper said I nodded "It might be possible... with intense training. Hours and hours a day." He told me then sighed "Its a matter of unlocking your instincts that are in the venom.". "So Carlisle told all of you?"I asked He nodded then continued.

"Your blood intake is also important, especially with the training. I don't want you blacking out or anything." I weakly smiled "I guess I will have to learn to get my own food?"I asked Jasper shrugged "If you go out on your own, probably but I think Rose gets a sick motherly enjoyment from it." I laughed as I smiled up at Jasper who leaned on a tree his hands in his pockets as the moon shined on us. "Jasper.." He looked down "Yes?"He asked in that thick southern drawl "Thank you." I said he shot me a crooked smile "Anytime, Jaida... You're family."


	37. Tribal Third Wife

_**The other day while watching the promo for Breaking Dawn Pt. 2 I realized something that made me proud and frown at the sametime. I am in Eclipse now with Jaiden and once that is over I will only have Breaking Dawn and then a few extra chapters before Seasons Call is done. This is a weird revelation...**_

_**-Darklight**_

* * *

It seemed like after that night something changed on the reservation and I could help but think it might be for the worse. Billy sat in my kitchen staring at me as Charlie had a conversation about the game that was on. How I got roped into game night at my house I would never know. I was frying fish that Billy, Paul, and Charlie had caught that morning the same moring that Paul said that he was set to gaurd Charlie. Which ment go fishing and do other manly things, I flipped the fish and frowned shifting my feet a bit as I was set on finishing the frying even though my body was so tired I probably could pass out.

Jasper's training was grueling with Rosalie helping which made it ten times worse. She didn't want for me to have an accident while fighting a newborn so she was treating me like her punching bag. Of course It was out of love and concern and also her trying to convince me that I couldn't fight off a newborn. I was dead set in proving her wrong even if it did mean I would have to bruises thanking who ever was out there and Sam that Pauls patrols were the same time as when I got home from 'work'. Alice helped and with Emmet's hacking skills I was able to have forged records of my 'work'. It was a rather new Florist company out of Elwha and I was in charge of organizing shipments, A very hands on job that would explain my gain in muscle mass also since it was closer to Port Angeles it would explain my hours away from the house.

"Jaiden." I turned around to face Billy who looked at me then at Paul "How have you been?" Billy asked I knew it ment more than just if I was okay "I've been good" I said He nodded "Its just that you seemed to be a bit troubled, How are you liking being a florist?" I smiled "Its a lovely job, very physicaly demanding but I enjoy it. You know why I would be troubled." I replied trying to be respectful to my fathers oldest friend. Charlie looked over at us "Did you finish that fish Jaiden! You should have seen Paul on the water." I laughed "Its almost done." I said as Billy spoke up "Having your imprint working with _them_ would be very difficult." I flipped the fish and ingnored the pop of grease over my hand.

I leaned on my counter and looked over at him "Paul is okay with working with the Cullens, Billy."I stated "Are you sure?" I faultered enought for Billy to smile and roll into the living room. I watched him realizing I had no idea if Paul really was okay with working with the Cullens.

* * *

I leaned on the truck as I stared into space "He needs to hurry." I stated Jacob shot me a agreeing look "Will you be back later for the Trible gathering?" He asked watching the road infront of us "Of course, Paul wouldn't let me get out of it." I said smiling at the thought of Paul. "Will it be like this when I imprint?" Jacob muttered I looked over at him confused "You're willing to do anything for him." I shook my head "No, I wouldn't give up my family." I stated Jacob shook his head his voice shaking "If Bella's changed then you will loose your family." I went to reply as the dark colored Volvo pulled up and Edward got Bella out of the car.

I smiled "Hey." I said walking to them as I heard Edward mutter "Doesn't he own a shirt." I snorted turning and winking at Jacob who smirked. I knew he was enjoying this and I wasn't to happy about having to drive with Edward since Paul wanted to work on my Jaguar claiming it needed a tune up, Also Jasper told me that I might want to have someone drive me. I have a sickening feeling I was going to get my ass kicked...again. Edward got in a looked at me "You enjoyed his display?" He asked as he drove away from them with the ungodly speed that most if not all Vampires used when driving. "You did the same except you attacked her face." I said giving him a look "It was a kiss nothing more." He stated I raised an eyebrow "And my mama was a glass maker." I scoffed. He smiled a bit before turning into his regular surrly self.

* * *

"Get up try again." I gasped as I laid on the ground facing the sky my whole body burned "jaida!" Shouted Jasper I groaned and stood on shaky leggs "Try again." He stated I ran towards him but couldn't pushing him at all and ended up back on my but with a shove from him. Jasper frowned as he helped me up "This isn't working." He said I frowned "Let me try again." I said yawning and wincing as I shifted onto my right leg. "No, Go get some rest." Jasper said I frowned feeling disapointed in myself as I shuffled inside dirty from hitting the ground so many times.

Jasper helped me inside and quietly left me on the couch to talk to Carlisle "Jaida you look horrible." I snorted up at Emmet who looked down at me and winked holding up a cup. I groaned I took it knocking it back "This tastes diffrent.." I muttered as I looked down at the glass it was blood but diffrent smelling it smelt sweeter. "Yeah it is." Emmet stated his eyes going a tad black before he took the cup and washed it out quickly. I laid back down and then jolted up feeling a rush of energy "Fuck!" I shouted as Carlisle and Jasper ran out of the study "What the hell was that!" I shouted jumping up and down my body felt like it was on speed.

"Jaiden relax." Carlisle stated watching me with a warry expression "I...I...Okay." I stated trying to calm myself down. "Breath in and out and just try to focus." Jasper said feeling my frazzeled feelings "What did you put in the blood? LSD?"I snapped as he walked me out of the house and back outside that was practicly torn apart from our scuffles. "No. Tackle me." I jumped from foot to foot as I stared at Emmet "You have to be joking." I said Emmet nodded. I frowned "Okay fine..." I closed my eyes and focused or at least tried too, My body was speeding and I took a step then two then three and soon I was racing towards Emmet who stood looking at me with a cocky look.

I wanted to wipe that look off of his face, I ducked down like Jasper shown me as I hit him in the knees. Looping my arm around his ankles and fliping him face first into the ground with a resounding thunk. "Very good!" Shouted Jasper clapping his hands as he smirked "Now come at me." I looked over at Emmet who had rolled over and grinned "Okay." I said flushed with confidence as I raced towards him and did the same thing except for him not falling he fliped me and nailed me to the ground. "Good but be quicker." I laughed and locked my leggs around his waist and fliped him over and I felt a rush that I couldn't explain.

It was so powerful, Jasper laughed "Fallow it, Feel it." He encoraged as I tried to back away from it but I trusted him...

* * *

I laid on the ground beside Jasper letting out puffs of unneeded breaths "Shit, I haven't seen anything like that." Emmet grinned "It was like Mario bros Mele!" He said I looked over at him and laughed "You need to stop playing video games Emmet, They are rotting your brain." I said rising and wincing as my sugar high or whatever it is called rushed out of me like a wave. I got up by Jasper who was holding his arm "What's wrong?" I asked frowning as he pulled his arm away to reveal a bite wound that was leaking Venom. "Who did that?"I asked since Emmet got in on the fight but I didn't think it was Emmet who bit Jasper. He had no need too, "You did." I frowned as I tried to remember what I had just done.

"Don't try, It was all insticnt." Jasper comforted as Alice praticly flew out of the house "Jaida! You bit him!" That caused everyone else to get out of the house. I groaned and nodded rubbing my jaw that was sore but I had all of my teeth "Jasper." Esme asked concered as she touched my arm "I am fine, Esme." he said as Carlisle looked at his arm and then to me "Well it did work but she looks drained." I snorted as He helped me into his office and laid me down. "Here." I paused and looked down, it was plain good old water.

* * *

Paul POV

I was under the hood as Sam was talking about Emily's sickness and bloating complaints "- She's really mean right now, I mean is it just her or is all women so mean when they are expecting a baby?" I snorted underneat the Jag. "The last time I checked, I don't have that equipment to tell you." I said Sam scoffed "I know that." and left it alone. For a couple of minutes I was able to work in peace but soon Sam had started talking again this time about a very sore topic "So why is your imprint going all the way to Elwha to do Florist stuff?" I rolled from under the Jaguar and narrowed my eyes on Sam that was working on a old 1994 Ford. "She wants too." I answered as Sam's eyes where held on my torso "Dude, eyes up here." I snapped "Do you know that your mark is paler than the rest of your body?"Sam asked.

Something unpleasent wanted to break free from my mind but I held it tight to its spot "Its called a scar." I said yanking my shirt back down before grabbing a wrench. "Right, I just find it funny that since Bella's been around she's been gone to a new job." I rolled my eyes "This car is enough to prove she's been going where she's going." I snapped "Sam, Deal with your own problems and leave mine out of it." Sam gave me a stern look "Fine but if she is doing something against the pack rules then she will have to face them." I looked at him as I wondered how much Sam knew of mine and Jaiden's relationship.

By any good guess, He knew a lot "She's my imprint, If you hurt her, You'll hurt me." I stated darkly, Sam's dark eye widened "I would never hurt her but just keep her away from the Cullens." I frowned "I don't think she would like that to much." I said Sam shrugged "And we won't know if she fallows pack rules." I rolled back under the Jag. to hide my facial expression from him. I wished I could keep her away from them but to keep her away ment hurting her and I wasn't ready to hurt her.

* * *

I climbed into Jared's truck after giving Edward a hug "Do you want me to take you to your house?"He asked as I nodded He grined and took off leaving Edward watching us "Does he alway look so surly?"He asked I snorted "Its a new thing, Before he was actually pretty cool but now its all about Bella." I said He raised an eyebrow "Not like it is a problem or anything"I said quickly. "You look a bit roughed up." I laughed "Emmet and I got into it on Mario on the WII" I explained streaching a bit trying to loosen my sore and tired limbs.

Jared shook his head "Wow." Kim's face was in a frown and I looked at her with a small raised eyebrow look, She seemed to wave me off with her eyes. Once we got to my house I went to work getting ready for tonight, I yanked over a shirt and lifted my wet hair as Kim walked into the bedroom that Paul and I shared "Are they always so beautiful?" She asked softly I paused and turned to look at her. "Yes." I replied "Its the allure their venom gives them." Kim shivered and sat down on my bed her hands clasp tightly in her lap. "They are so human looking...I..." She paused I waited for her to gather her thoughts "I thought they would look warped or have the feel of evil but they look like beautiful humans." She said finaly.

I nodded "The pack kills...Humans or what was once a human."She said I sighed and knelt in front of her resting my hand on her tightly clasp one's "They kill vampires who want to hurt you and me, Those vampires have red eyes and are more animal than human anymore. The Cullens and a few others fallow a strickt diet of animal blood." I licked my lips a bit "Which gives them the warm golden eyes." I explained as she frowned more "But does that make the pack murders?" I didn't know how to answer that. A part of me wanted to scream yes from the top of a roof but the other part that was a part of Paul wanted to feircly say no. I settled with the happy in between "No, They are doing what they think is right." I said as I stood and went to get my hair and makeup done.

"Do you think it's right?" I wanted to claim that I didn't hear her but I knew I couldn't get away with that. "Personaly Kim, I am torn between my family and my imprint. I cou'dn't tell you because it would probably a half truth." Kim nodded and stood placing a vail of a smile on her face "Can I help you with your hair?"She asked I nodded alowing her to work on my hair.

* * *

Once Paul pulled up we got out of the house to go down to the beach for the tribal gathering, I just felt a little sad going since Harry wouldn't be there and the only tribal leaders would be Sue, Billy, and old Quill. I leaned over the seat and gave Paul a kiss before he grabbed my arm and stared at a blueish bruise like it would tell him how it ended up on my body. I noticed and smiled "Mario." I told him as I pulled my arm away, at least the blood managed to take care of most of the bruising. This one had covered most of my upper arm.

"Mario?" Paul asked I nodded "Mario Cart on the Wii. I kicked Emmets but and derring my darling victory dance I almost landed on the glass table but Emmet grabbed me but it must had left a mark you know how I am." I told him passively. Paul nodded something was on his mind but I felt as if i didn't want to know. Soon we hit the beach and I smiled "It won't be the same." I told Paul who paused his hand on the door handle and his eyes pressing into mine, I felt the familiar tingle in my stomach "I feel the same way Jaiden." He told me before getting out. I let out a unsteady breath as I opened my own door and got out taking Pauls hand before being led to the bonfire that was still unlit.

I almost expected Harry to be sitting beside the grill eyeing the meat that Sam was trying to perfect but he wasn't only Sam was standing their. He looked up feeling my eyes on mine and he waved "A little hungry Jaiden?" He asked joking of course but I still felt a bit panicked. Paul picked up on it as if he had caught a bone "Of course!" I shouted back "Don't mess it up!" Sam nodded and smiled going back to his cooking as his mate caught my eye and before mine could ask me. I ran up to her and pulled her into a hug "Emily, How are you?" I asked knowing that it meant more then how she was doing.

Emily spun around and the suddenly I didn't want to know as I heard everything from her puking to her dry problem down their from the hormones that the baby was causing. "Lupa!" I was whisked into the air and hugged tightly by a strong armed Embry. "You looked in need of a strong hero." Embry said as he placed me down near the bonfire as he knelt down to start to get it to light. "I never want kids now." I said Embry looked up and raised a eyebrow, he knew I was lying but still everything that Emily told me was horrible. I shook my head as I thought that I must be a masochist, Leah walked up to me a bit ticked off "He brought her." She hissed as my nose was pulled to the sent of strawberry's and cream. "She's my sister." I told Leah as she huffed "You are better than her." Leah snapped I saw Bella walking with Jacob holding her into his side "How so?" I asked before I really gave much thought to my words "Easy, You have a fucking back bone." I shot her a look.

"Language." Emily tutted as she passed by making Leah's eye twitch "Bella." I proclaimed acting as if I just realized my sister was here. I pulled her into a hug and winked at Jacob who was a bit pink cheeked "I shouldn't be here." Bella told me. I watched as Jacob rolled his eyes from behind Bella and placed his two large hands on Bella's shoulders "You are welcomed here, isn't that right?"He asked his dark eyes looking at me as if to say 'Lie if you must. Bella must here our old stories'. "Yes it is." I said smiling "Are you hungry?"I asked as Sam walked up "Lupa, since you decided to perfect my grilling skills like Harry did you get to have the first bite." He said his voice sounding like a growl.

Seth pouted 'But!" He exclaimed but changed his direction once he seen who I was standing by "Bella!" he cried pulling her into a hug. I smiled as I walked over to take my plate of food since I knew all of the guys were biting at the bullet to eat especially the ones who had to work and cook this food. Paul handed me a plate and smirked "Aren't you lucky."He growled playfully nipping at my neck and I giggled. "Hey quit slowing her down I'm starving!" Jared barked out grinning as Paul glared and jumped his brother I briefly watched the fight but I instead filled up my plate Emily raising an eyebrow at the amount of food I had before I walked over and took a seat next to Kim who was going to town on a Twix bar instead of the barbecue.

"These things always make me nervous." She told me "Its worse with Bella here." I nodded "At least she will here about why we covet our hate so much." Sue said as she embraced both Kim and I "You look so alive, Jaiden." She told me touching my cheek "I am the standing Elder now. I hope I do well." She told us as she sat in one of the fold out chairs "You will do great Ms. Clearwater." Kim said as she finally finished her bar "I don't think its healthy." I said as Kim pouted "It was the only one that Jared would let me have. He watches too many shows on how things are made. I have got to cancel my subcribtion to that health show." Kim whined not understanding that I meant the way the tribe covets hate over the Vampires.

Not that I wanted them to drop everything and frolic through the woods with them but sometimes too much hate will cause problems within. Billy rolled up with the help of Sam before waiting on everyone to take their seats Paul sat next to me and pulled me tight against him. I relaxed as I took in the sent of pine and dog with a hint of motor oil from working on the cars all day. "I am glad that _everyone_ is here. We have two new wolves in our pack and one other to hear our stories. Bella you are the first outsider to hear our history and know the truth with it." Billy said his voice was the only sound except Seth's nervous shifting. Even though Seth and Leah had a father for a tribal elder Harry still wanted to be vague about the legends.

I watched my sister nod her face held uncertainty as she looked around the group, I looked away from those doe eyes and focused on Billy who started to tell the story of the third wife. It was a sad tale about the love and the power of a imprint, I knew above all else that I would do that for my mate and all the other Imprints would do the same. "This is what is left from that day all those years ago." Billy produced a small bag and I could smell the sweet smell of burned Vampire. I swallowed and I unfortunately wondered what I would smell like since I was neither Vampire nor completely human.


End file.
